A la guerra
by sekhoya990
Summary: Se ha desatado la guerra civil, y Usagi ha sido llamado para pelear por su pais, dejando solo en casa a un preocupado Misaki, quien espera tenerlo de vuelta ¿o la tragedia acabara llegando primero? Clasificado M por escenas de sexo explicito y violencia algo fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, mi segundo fic de la serie , pero a diferencia del primero este sera de varios capitulos, ademas de que no sera tan lindo como el otro sino mas bien dramatico, pero de todas formas espero leer sus reviews y poder asi saber que la historia va por buen camino. Leanla y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Junjou todavia no me pertenece... pero quizas algun dia -pone cara de esperanza-**

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo. Misaki se encontraba caminando a casa con la bolsa de las compras para la cena luego de haber terminado sus clases del día en la Universidad. Había sido un semestre agotador y ya tenía sus merecidas vacaciones de dos semanas, así que ya podría descansar un poco luego de los exámenes que había tenido esa semana.

Había escuchado en las noticias que se había desatado en el país una guerra civil, en donde las ciudades del norte se enfrentarían con las del sur por desacuerdos políticos entre ambas partes. Misaki no estaba muy informado con respecto al tema, pero mientras pensaba en ello camino cerca del mostrador de una tienda donde estaba pegado un cartel que hablaba sobre ello. Se detuvo a mirarlo para saber exactamente quienes debían ir. Temía mucho que a el o a Akihiko los fueran a llamar, también temía por su hermano, sobre todo porque tenia un hijo pequeño del cual era responsable, y no quería verlo crecer sin su padre, como a el le paso de niño.

Lo leyó detenidamente, y decía:

_Desde los días 3 al 30 de este mes se estarán realizando los reclutamientos para la guerra que se esta llevando a cabo actualmente en Japón. Los llamados serán hechos por medio de cartas firmadas por Su Majestad Imperial a los hombres que cumplan los siguientes requisitos para poder entrar:_

_Ser mayores de 20 años_

_No estar estudiando actualmente, pero presentando diploma de secundaria_

_No tener hijos menores de 12 años_

_Tener un historial medico que no muestre ni enfermedades ni lesiones graves ocurridas previamente _

Misaki leyó cada uno de los requisitos, y si bien cumplía con los dos últimos, todavía faltaban varios meses para su cumpleaños numero veinte, además de que estaba cursando el segundo año de Universidad, y eso le impedía ser llamado. Su hermano tenia a su hijo Mahiro, que todavía era un bebé, así que ya con eso el chico se sentía aliviado, Takahiro no seria llamado, así que no debería ir a ningún lado, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de alivio.

Pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando pensó en Akihiko, el autor cumplía con todos los requisitos necesarios, así que seguramente su carta de reclutamiento llegaría en cosa de días, o quizás ya lo había hecho. Misaki se preocupaba de que Usagi-san tuviera que irse a la guerra, porque los que se iban podrían no volver, y si lo hacían, podrían volver inválidos o incluso con algún tipo de trauma mental severo. El ya había tenido que irse lejos por varios días antes, pero nunca antes a algo como eso, y la sola idea de que Akihiko saliera gravemente herido hacia a Misaki temblar, porque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, lo amaba mucho, y no lo quería verlo así, sencillamente no podría soportarlo.

Misaki: -mueve la cabeza para despejarse- ¿Pero que tonterías estoy pensando? ¿Usagi-san como soldado en una guerra? Debo estar loco para creer que lo soportarían, si no estoy cerca para ayudarlo el pobre apenas puede mantenerse con vida por su cuenta. Es decir, ya me lo imagino…

_Un sargento de cara no muy amigable que lucia molesto había ido a despertar a su tropa esa mañana, y la razón de su enojo era que todos los soldados estaban levantados, formados y habían hecho prolijamente sus camas… todos menos uno, y hasta podía verlo roncar sonoramente acostado a sus anchas en su cama. Todos los soldados tenían ordenes de estar levantados a las 6 AM para que el sargento los inspeccionara, pero a Usami Akihiko no podría importarle menos, y aunque fueran cerca de las 8 AM seguía dormido._

_Sargento (furioso): -se le acerca- ¡Soldado Usami! ¡Despierte, es hora de los ejercicios de la mañana!_

_Akihiko (aun dormido): -se da vuelta y sigue roncando-_

_Los demás soldados no sabían si tener lastima del sargento por no ser escuchado o del pobre de Usami-san por el castigo que recibiría luego. Seguramente estaría confinado a la cocina pelando patatas durante una semana por semejante atrevimiento._

_Sargento (rojo de furia): -le saca las cobijas y lo zarandea- ¡Usami, más le vale despertarse o yo mismo me asegurare de enviarlo a la celda de castigo hasta que acabe la guerra!_

_Pero no había caso, Akihiko seguía durmiendo, y sus compañeros hacían lo mejor por no reírse ante la situación. El sargento noto eso y los miro muy enojado._

_Sargento: ¿¡De que se ríen!? ¡Veinte vueltas al patio ahora mismo!_

_Todos: ¡Si señor! –salen corriendo-_

Misaki: Usagi-san podría volver loco a cualquiera, aunque además me imagino que podría pasar algo como…

_El mismo sargento, ya habiéndose calmado luego del incidente de la mañana, se dirigía a la bodega donde guardaba las armas para que las tropas practicaran como atacar a los enemigos una vez que estuvieran en el campo de batalla. Era lo que mas le gustaba que sus soldados hicieran, ya que les enseñaría muy buenas tácticas de defensa una vez llegado el momento._

_Puso la llave en el candado de la puerta, pero apenas la abrió se encontró no con armas, sino con una avalancha de osos de peluche que le cayeron encima todos a la vez, dejándolo prácticamente enterrado y casi sin aire, pero con el poco que le quedaba alcazo a gritar algo._

_Sargento: ¡Soldado Usami! ¡Venga aquí de inmediato!_

_Akihiko (con un cigarro encendido en la boca): -mira la escena con cara de inocencia- ¿Ocurre algo malo sargento?_

_Sargento: -logra ponerse de pie- ¡Pues si! ¡_Algún idiota_ cambio las armas de la bodega por cientos de osos de peluche! ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien fue?_

_Akihiko: Fui yo señor_

_Sargento (fingiendo sorpresa): No me digas… ¿Y puede saberse donde dejo las armas soldado?_

_Akihiko: Las deje por allá –apunta al patio-. Mi colección de Suzuki-san no cabía así que las moví para hacer espacio_

_Por quedar a la intemperie las armas habían recibido mucho aire, además de que se habían mojado con el rocío de la mañana y ya estaban comenzando a oxidarse, así que ya no servían de mucho por estar en tal estado._

_Sargento: ¡Es todo soldado! ¡Largo de aquí!_

_Esa tarde, Misaki se encontraba en casa, revisando la tarea que tenia que hacer antes de volver a clases, disfrutando de la calma que se respiraba sin Akihiko cerca, pero en el fondo extrañándolo. Trataba de concentrarse lo mejor posible para poderla acabar pronto, ya que n ole quedaba mucho, cuando escucho abrirse la puerta._

_Akihiko: Misaki, ya llegue_

_Misaki: -lo ve- ¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces de regreso tan pronto? ¿Acaso ya acabo la guerra?_

_Akihiko: -le enseña un papel que dice:-_

El soldado Usami Akihiko no cumple con las expectativas que se tenían originalmente, por lo que es regresado a casa de forma deshonrosa por no obedecer a su superior y por no presentarse a las practicas matutinas.

_Akihiko: Eso fue lo que ocurrió ¿Qué hay de cenar? –Sube las escaleras-_

_Misaki: ¿Eh? ¡Usagi-san, espera! Te regresaron a casa por no ser disciplinado, ¡Al menos muestra algo de arrepentimiento! –va tras el- ¡Usagi-san!_

Misaki: No me extrañaría nada de Usagi-san, dudo que dure en el ejército mucho mas de un día –mira su reloj-. Ah rayos, se me hizo tarde, mejor será que vaya a casa pronto –se va rápido-

En el lujoso penthouse del famoso autor todo estaba muy callado. Usualmente podía escucharse el sonido de las teclas de su computadora mientras escribía otras de esas novelas que disgustaban tanto al pobre Misaki, o sino a la molesta Aikawa, que no dejaría de gritar ni de enviar amenazas de muerte al flojo de Akihiko hasta que empezara con su trabajo.

Pero esta vez no había trabajo pendiente, la editora acababa de recoger el ultimo manuscrito, y tan pronto como el autor cerro la puerta pensaba esperar a su querido Misaki, que ya no tardaría en volver de clases, pero apenas la chica se fue, vio en el piso de la entrada una carta en un sobre con su nombre, así que la recogió y la leyó con cuidado. Lo que había dentro dejo al autor sumamente preocupado y muy mal, tanto que se quedo sentado en el sofá junto a Suzuki-san durante lo que el creyó fueron unos minutos, pero que luego se dio cuenta habían sido casi dos horas, cuando escucho la puerta y esa voz tan linda de su pequeño amante.

Misaki: Ya llegue –no escucha nada-. ¿Usagi-san? ¿Estas en casa?

Akihiko (desde el sofá): Aquí estoy

Misaki: Ah menos mal, creí que debería cenar yo solo –deja la bolsa en la cocina-. Compre varias cosas para la cena, así que disculpa por haber llegado un poco mas tarde. Tenía pensado hacer algo de curry, hace mucho que no lo comemos

Akihiko: -se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza- Misaki…

Misaki: ¡Ah! ¡Baka Usagi, no me asustes así!

Akihiko: -lo abraza más fuerte-

Misaki: -se sonroja- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? –ve la carta en su mano y se sorprende- Usagi-san… ¿Eso es…?

Akihiko: -lo suelta y vuelve al sofá- Si, llego hace poco, cuando Aikawa se fue

Misaki: ¿Y que dice?

Akihiko: -suspira y la lee en voz alta-

_Señor Usami Akihiko:_

_Es con mucho placer que le informamos que ha sido seleccionado para ser reclutado para ir a pelear en la guerra que se esta llevando a cabo con el lado sur de nuestro país. Lo escogimos por cumplir con todos los requisitos necesarios y porque su padre, el señor Usami Fuyuhiko, ha donado mucho dinero a nuestra escuela de armamento militar, por lo que en esta ocasión contamos con las armas más modernas para enfrentar a los soldados del sur de Japón. Esperamos nos disculpe por enviarle esta carta a ultima hora, ya que el reclutamiento acaba mañana al mediodía, pero esperamos poder verlo en las filas de nuestro ejercito._

_Firma, _

_Su Majestad Imperial, el emperador Akihito_

Misaki (preocupado): ¿Y que planeas hacer? –se sienta con el-

Akihiko: -suspira- Tengo que ir, si me niego, lo mas seguro es que acabe yendo a la cárcel por negarme a cumplir con el deber de ir a la guerra

Misaki: ¿A la cárcel? Pero eso es ridículo

Akihiko (molesto): En si la idea de ir a pelear a una guerra como esta es ridícula, no puedo creer que deba arriesgar mi vida para solucionar los problemas de alguien mas

Misaki: ¿Y cuando vas a volver?

Akihiko: No lo se, es posible que la guerra se extienda por un par de años o quizás mas, pero es menos tiempo del que podría pasar fuera en caso de ir preso –se tapa la cara con las manos-. Esto es terrible

Misaki: Usagi-san… no dejare que vayas solo, iré a la guerra contigo

Akihiko (sorprendido): -lo mira- Misaki…

Misaki: No se como manejar un arma, la verdad me da miedo el poder salir herido, además de que no tengo mucha disciplina, pero no quiero dejarte solo, no quiero que te pase nada malo Usagi-san

Akihiko: -lo abraza- Misaki… muchas gracias, eres muy valiente

Misaki: -se sonroja y trata de soltarse- No pienses nada extraño… es solo que sin mi cerca seguro morirías en cinco minutos, es todo

Akihiko: -se ríe, pero luego vuelve a estar serio- Pero no puedes ir conmigo –lo suelta-, no tienes la edad necesaria y todavía eres un estudiante, además no te admitirán sin la carta del emperador

Misaki: Es verdad, había olvidado eso –mira hacia abajo-. Por cierto ¿Cuándo debes irte?

Akihiko: Mañana en la mañana, a eso de las nueve

Misaki (sorprendido): ¡¿Ah?! ¿Tan pronto?

Akihiko: Mi padre y mi hermano ya fueron llamados, los dos vendrán en la limusina con Tanaka para que vayamos a reclutarnos, luego de eso nos entregaran nuestros uniformes y deberemos ir de inmediato con los demás soldados para conocer el lugar donde entrenaremos hasta estar listos para ir al campo de batalla, además así sabrán quienes son aptos para ir y quienes no

Misaki: -solloza y trata de controlar unas lagrimas que le salen-

Akihiko: -lo abraza de nuevo, con mas fuerza- Por favor Misaki, no llores, no quiero irme sabiendo que tu estas así. Trata de ser fuerte, por los dos

Misaki: -le devuelve el abrazo- Lo intento, pero me da miedo perderte, no quiero que vayas a…

Akihiko: Por favor no pienses así, prometo volver sano y salvo apenas esta absurda guerra acabe, será como si nunca me hubiera ido

Se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, como aprovechando sus ultimas horas juntos antes de que Akihiko debiera partir en la mañana. Misaki de pronto recordó lo que había comprado para cenar, así que aunque no quisiera debió soltar a Akihiko y limpiarse la cara.

Misaki: Que tonto soy, había olvidado la cena, seguramente debes tener hambre –se levanta, pero una mano lo detiene- ¿Uh?

Akihiko: No te preocupes por la cena Misaki, todo lo que quiero es estar contigo antes de irme –se levanta y lo abraza-. En mucho tiempo no podremos estar juntos y quiero disfrutarlo

El chico no dijo nada, sabia que era cierto, no sabían cuándo seria la próxima vez que estarían juntos y la idea de no tener a su conejo cerca por tanto pero tanto tiempo lo hacia sufrir mucho. Akihiko lo tomó en brazos estilo nupcial y lo llevo al piso de arriba, y por esta única vez Misaki no se quejo, quería tomarlo como una despedida, una que su amante se mereciera.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y Akihiko puso al chico en la cama, donde empezó a besarlo no bien estuvo encima de el, abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo y desabotonando su camisa para ahora poner sus labios en su pecho, luego en su vientre, y ahí empezó a abrir el cinturón de su pantalón, para deshacerse de el y lanzarlo al piso.

Misaki: -se muerde el labio- U-Usagi… san…

Akihiko: Misaki… te excitaste muy pronto, estas completamente duro

Misaki: No es justo… tu sigues vestido…

El autor empezó a desvestirse también, pero de forma lenta para que Misaki lo disfrutara mas, incluso si no quería admitirlo, y cuando lo abrazo el chico pudo darse cuenta de que ambos ya estaban duros, y el sentir a su amante tan cerca ene se estado lo hacia excitarse mas, ya le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

Akihiko siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes, y luego de haberle quitado el cinturón le quito su pantalón y su ropa interior con el, para llevarse la erección del chico a la boca y tragarse toda su extensión por completo, saboreándola como si fuera un dulce, el único que a Akihiko le gustaría comer.

Misaki ya estaba rojo y jadeaba mientras no paraba de gemir y de decir su nombre. Le puso una mano en el cabello y entrelazo algunos mechones plateados en sus dedos, como una forma de decirle que no se detuviera, y no lo hizo, sino que lo hizo un poco mas rápido, y además, como sabia que ya no aguantaría mucho mas, metió un dedo en su entrada, para prepararlo para después, y mientras lo seguía succionando, escuchaba como su pequeño gritaba por la intromisión, acostumbrándose a tenerlo dentro.

Misaki: ¡Usagi-san! Voy a... a… ¡Aaahh! -se corre dentro de su boca-

Akihiko (sonriendo): -lo suelta y traga todo- Eso fue rápido, pero estaba delicioso –se lame los labios-

El autor introdujo un segundo y después un tercer dedo en la entrada de su uke, sacándole mas y mas gritos que ya lo estaban impacientando, así que sin avisar los saco, y cuando Misaki estaba por hablar sintió el duro miembro de Akihiko penetrarlo de a poco, hasta que ya estuvo dentro por completo. Era una sensación ya conocida, y era deliciosa, pero Misaki no lograba acostumbrarse por más veces que lo hicieran.

Akihiko: Misaki, eres tan lindo –empieza a moverse-

Misaki: ¡Usagi-san! –lo abraza-

Akihiko abrazo con fuerza al pequeño chico debajo de el, dejando que sus gritos llegaran directo a su oído, gritos que eran sin duda el sonido mas delicioso y mas hermoso del mundo para el, aunque no era extraño, todo en el chico lo era: su cara, sus ojos inocentes, sus pequeñas manos, sus mechones color chocolate, todo, incluso su voz enojada cuando lo regañaba por algo. Dios, lo iba a extrañar tanto, iba a sentirse muy solo durmiendo en una cama fría sin su cuerpo al lado, no podría abrazarlo ni decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, tampoco podría hacerle el amor, por eso aprovecho al máximo el momento, no pensando en que inevitablemente tendría que amanecer e irse, dejándolo solo hasta que por fin la guerra terminara.

Empezó a embestirlo mas fuerte y Misaki no dejaba de gritar ni de clavar sus uñas en su espalda. Estar dentro del muchacho era simplemente increíble, no podía haber nada en el mundo mejor que eso, lo malo era que estaba con los ojos cerrados, y eso no le gustaba, quería verlos, quería ver esas hermosas esmeraldas, para no olvidar como brillaban cuando estaban haciéndolo, porque era cierto, los ojos de Misaki brillaban cada vez que hacían el amor, algo que no veía en ningún otro momento mas que en ese.

Akihiko: Misaki, abre los ojos, mírame

Misaki lentamente abrió los ojos y los clavo en los de su amante, que eran de ese hermoso color púrpura que tanto amaba, los cuales ahora mostraban no solo el amor y el deseo de siempre, sino también tristeza por tener que irse de su lado, además de miedo de quizás dejarlo solo para siempre si algo salía mal, pero Akihiko estaba tratando de ser fuerte, y Misaki también lo haría.

Akihiko empezó a acariciar las suaves piernas del chico con mucha delicadeza, como temiendo que las fuera a romper, y penetrándolo mas rápido sintió que ya no lo soportaría mucho mas tiempo, y lleno el cuerpo del muchacho con esa sustancia blanca y calida que lo volvía loco de placer, y que era el mejor final para una intensa noche de pasión, pero esta vez parecía algo diferente a las otras. Algo le decía al chico que aun no habían acabado.

Akihiko: -lo abraza- Misaki, te amo, te amo demasiado

Misaki (tratando de recobrar el aliento): Yo también te amo… Usagi-san…

Akihiko estaba sorprendido por lo que había oído, definitivamente nunca espero escuchar esas palabras de su amante, pero ahora que lo había hecho podría tener una razón más para volver a salvo, que era el poderlas escuchar una vez más.

Akihiko: Misaki, antes de que me vaya, hay algo que quiero pedirte

Misaki: Seguro, lo que quieras

Akihiko: -le sonríe- Misaki, cuando vuelva de la guerra… quiero que te cases conmigo

Misaki (muy sorprendido): ¿Ah?

Akihiko: -saca una cajita de su mesa de noche- Iba a pedírtelo en tu cumpleaños, y pensaba darte esto como regalo, pero como no estaré aquí para entonces, quiero hacerlo ahora –la abre y dentro hay un anillo de plata con una pequeña joya incrustada-. Misaki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Misaki (a punto de llorar): -lo abraza- ¡Claro que quiero, tonto Usagi!

Akihiko: -se separa con cuidado de el y le pone el anillo en el dedo, luego se lo besa- Te queda muy bien Misaki

Misaki no cabía en si de felicidad, pero era una sensación agridulce el saber que Akihiko podría no volver, pero sabia que eso no podía ser, el era fuerte, y podría hacerlo muy bien ene le campo de batalla, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, estaría de vuelta, y llevando a su lindo Misaki al altar.

Hicieron el amor varias veces en el transcurso de esa noche, hasta que finalmente el chico estaba tan exhausto que no pudo evitar dormirse por fin, pero Akihiko no hizo lo mismo, sino que se quedo recostado a su lado viéndolo dormir tranquilamente y acariciando con suavidad su cara, queriendo disfrutar por completo esa suave piel que tanto le gustaba. Se veía tan inocente y tan tierno cuando dormía que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

No durmió nada, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya el sol había salido. Akihiko salió del trance que su pequeño Misaki le causaba y mirando el reloj vio que pasarían a recogerlo en solo media hora. Suspiro algo molesto, pero sabia que debía levantarse, así que en silencio salio de la cama y se puso de nuevo su pantalón, pero un sonido hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Misaki (durmiendo): No… no te vayas…

El chico estaba hablando en sueños, pero lo que decía de verdad lo sentía, no quería que su amante se fuera a un lugar tan peligroso, y Akihiko tampoco quería, pero ir a la cárcel no era una opción, y debía irse pronto si quería volver pronto, así que se inclino y beso con ternura su frente y le acaricio el cabello, para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

Akihiko: Misaki, estaré de vuelta pronto, prometo no dejar que nada me pase, y cuando regrese nos casaremos. Espero con ansias ese día, y pensare en ti cada día que este fuera, te escribiré cada noche para que sepas que estoy bien. Es una promesa –lo besa y se levanta de nuevo-

Misaki no respondió nada ni se despertó, pero su expresión pareció suavizarse, mostrando que ya estaba mas tranquilo gracias a las palabras de su amante.

Akihiko se dio una ducha rápida y bajo a la cocina a hacerse un café. No tardarían en ir por el y eso lo tenia tan preocupado que no tenia hambre, además que no quería hacer un desastre en la cocina que luego su pequeño debiera limpiar. Escucho el timbre de la puerta y cuando abrió vio el rostro sonriente de su padre, y el no tan contento de su hermano. En todo caso, el tampoco estaba muy feliz de verlo.

Tanaka, el mayordomo, se bajo de la limusina también y fue a ver a Akihiko.

Tanaka: -hace una leve reverencia- Akihiko-sama, ya esta todo listo para irnos, si gusta puede subirse ya

Akihiko: Si, iré de inmediato, gracias Tanaka

Fuyuhiko: Hijo, nos alegra mucho que decidieras reclutarte, es bueno que toda la familia cumpla su deber de patriota

Akihiko: No exageres padre, era esto o ir a la cárcel por cinco años, no quiero dejar solo a Misaki mas tiempo del necesario, así que ya vámonos

Los tres Usamis se subieron y Tanaka condujo hasta la oficina de reclutamiento, que quedaba a un par de kilómetros, y de camino, Akihiko esperaba poder volver a salvo, para poder volver a besar y abrazar a su pequeño, y poder por fin casarse con el, cosa que había deseado desde que descubrió lo mucho que lo amaba.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo ya, y como se habran dado cuenta, no demore mucho en actualizar, es que esta historia me tiene muy emocionada y quiero actualizarla pronto, asi que por favor disfruten de este capitulo nuevo :)**

* * *

_Tras haber empezado la guerra entre el norte y el sur, en una de las trincheras se encontraba el grupo formado por Akihiko, Hiroki, Nowaki, Isaka, Miyagi y Tanaka. Al frente los dos primeros se encontraban disparando con rifles de largo alcance a las trincheras enemigas, mientras, Nowaki se encargaba de lanzar las granadas, pero además era el encargado de velar por sus compañeros en caso de que estos se lastimaran seriamente, el ejercito había considerado que esta era la mejor tarea para los reclutas que fueran doctores, y Nowaki había demostrado ser uno de los mejores._

_Miyagi mientras tenía la tarea de cargar los cañones junto a Isaka, el primero introducía las municiones mientras el segundo debía encender la mecha, para que estas salieran disparadas en solo un par de segundos. Eran balas de unos 25 cms de diámetro y quince kilos de peso, así que el daño que podían causar era muy considerable, pero debían tomar precauciones para que las balas llegaran al frente enemigo, no dañando a ningún compañero._

_Finalmente, Tanaka era el responsable de disparar con una potente ametralladora para ayudar a los dos que estaban disparando con rifles, por si se les acababan las municiones, el podría respaldarlos mientras recargaban._

_Cada uno de los seis tenia su tarea, y cada quien debía velar por el equipo y por el norte de su país. No era nada de simple, el entrenamiento había sido muy duro y muchos de los que habían llegado con ellos habían sido dados de baja deshonrosamente por no cumplir con sus tareas o por no mostrar la disciplina que se requería para la guerra, mientras que Akihiko y sus compañeros habían demostrado ser excelentes para el servicio, y por ello se encontraban en posiciones tan importantes._

_Era una locura, desde el otro lado del campo de batalla llegaban proyectiles y granadas de todas direcciones, y ya muchos soldados en las demás trincheras habían salido lastimados y ya llenaban las carpas destinadas a servir de enfermerías, solo este grupo permanecía intacto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Desde el lado contrario, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, llego una granada a la cual se le había quitado el seguro hacia varios segundos, y estaba peligrosamente cerca de explotar. Nadie la había notado hasta que ya era muy tarde, iba a hacer explosión en cualquier momento._

_Akihiko: -se voltea y la ve- ¡Cuidado todos! ¡Una granada!_

_Hiroki: -lo golpea- ¡Baka! ¡No descuides el frente! ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?_

_Akihiko: Nos mataran si no hago algo con esa cosa –va hacia donde esta la granada-_

_Hiroki: ¡Akihiko, espera!_

_Pero Akihiko no estaba pensando claramente, el hecho de que una granada a punto de estallar estuviera amenazando su vida y la de sus compañeros solo le decía que tenia que reaccionar rápido, y era el único que podía hacerlo, todos los demás debían seguir con lo que hacían, y no podían bajar la guardia un solo instante, así que en un arranque de adrenalina, el autor se lanzo donde estaba el artefacto explosivo y lo tomo fuertemente en una mano, pero desgraciadamente, cuando se disponía a lanzarlo de vuelta por donde había venido, exploto en su mano._

_Todos se cubrieron de la densa capa de humo que se había formado, pero eso no evito que todos quedaran tosiendo, con los ojos llorosos y sin poder ver casi nada hasta que por fin esta se disipo, había sido una granada incendiaria, la cual era de las mas peligrosas, pero por fortuna todos estaban bien, no eran peligrosas mientras no tuvieran contacto con la piel, pero luego todos recordaron en donde había explotado._

_Hiroki: Oh no… ¡Akihiko! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Responde ya idiota!_

_Nowaki: -se le acerca tosiendo y lo toca- ¿Hiroki? ¿Eres tú?_

_Hiroki: Nowaki… me alegra que estés bien, pero no encuentro a Akihiko_

_Nowaki: Calma, el humo se ira pronto, creo que puedo verlo_

_Una vez que el humo causado por la granada se disipo por completo, pudieron ver que cinco de ellos se encontraban bien, milagrosamente la explosión no les había hecho casi nada, pero quien se había llevado la peor parte había sido Akihiko. Allí, tendido en medio de la trinchera, podía verse su mano totalmente calcinada y con esquirlas de la granada incrustadas dolorosamente en sus dedos y en el dorso, pero eso no era todo, su cara tenia las mismas heridas y sangraba por la nariz, además no parecía estar respirando._

_Nowaki: -va con el- Por favor apártense, hagan espacio para que respire –lo da vuelta con cuidado y le toma el pulso-_

_Tanaka: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Akihiko-sama estará bien?_

_Hiroki: Nowaki, por favor dinos que le pasa_

_Nowaki le había tomado el pulso tomando su muñeca, luego poniendo dos dedos en su cuello para sentir aunque fuera una pulsación, pero no había caso, no sentía nada, y lo peor era que su cara ya se estaba tornando fría, a pesar de que había quedado prácticamente quemada por completo._

_Nowaki: -se levanta y los mira a todos- Lo siento, pero Akihiko-san ha…_

Misaki: -se despierta de pronto- ¡USAGI-SAN, NOOO!

El chico se despertó de forma muy brusca, respiraba muy rápido y estaba sudando helado. Su garganta se encontraba adolorida luego del fuerte grito de miedo que había lanzado, además, estaba temblando por completo debido al pánico. Al verse en su cama… o más bien, en la cama que compartía con Akihiko, pudo darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla que solo le estaba diciendo cual era su peor miedo desde que su amante había partido a la guerra.

Una vez que logro calmarse y su respiración ya estaba más normal, Misaki fue capaz de darse cuenta del serio problema que significaban esas pesadillas, las cuales se estaban haciendo cada vez mas frecuentes. En los cuatro meses que llevaba solo en casa había llegado al punto de tener al menos tres por semana, haciendo que el dormir se volviera algo de lo que ya estaba empezando a asustarse.

Misaki: -se lleva una mano a la frente- No puede ser, de nuevo el mismo sueño, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que dormir, esto ya esta afectando mis notas y los exámenes de fin de año son en cosa de semanas, debo hacer algo

El estudiante ya había visto como esas pesadillas recurrentes estaban afectando su desempeño en la universidad, por fortuna no tenia al demonio Kamijou que lo reprendiera como siempre, ya que tanto el como Miyagi, otro de sus profesores, habían partido a la guerra al ver que cumplían con los requisitos necesarios, así que debieron seguir sus clases con reemplazos, uno de los cuales era padre de tres niñas pequeñas, de las cuales la mayor estaba apenas comenzando la primaria y las dos menores eran todavía unas bebés, por lo cual no podía ser llamado. Lo mismo pasaba con varios de los demás reemplazos, pero además en la universidad Misaki tenía muchas profesoras, y como para las mujeres el servicio era opcional, ninguna de ellas había optado por irse, y según se entero después, Aikawa tampoco había decidido tomarlo, ya que por nada del mundo dejaría su trabajo en la editorial, el cual amaba mucho.

Pero aunque no debiera enfrentarse a ese demonio, de todos modos prestar atención en clase de literatura ya se estaba convirtiendo en un reto. La mayor parte del tiempo había dormido tan mal la noche anterior a causa de las pesadillas que ocupaba sus fuerzas en no quedarse dormido, lo cual lo dejaba muy cansado como para poder escuchar la clase, y si no era ese el problema, la preocupación de tener a Akihiko sano y salvo en casa lo antes posible y la posibilidad de que algo le pasara en batalla siempre ocupaba su mente, lo cual hacia que se distrajera casi todo el tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba con todas sus otras clases, y ya era algo de lo que tenia que hacerse cargo pronto, o sino corría peligro de reprobar el año.

Por fortuna era fin de semana, así que Misaki no tenia que levantarse para sus clases, pero se había decidido a ponerse a estudiar cada vez que tuviera ratos libres, para así poder estar listo para los exámenes y subir sus notas lo mas posible antes de acabar el año. Decidió levantarse de inmediato, porque si se volvía a dormir era probable que tuviera otra pesadilla y eso era lo ultimo que quería por el momento, después de todo, sabia que Akihiko se preocuparía mucho si lo viera en ese estado, y quería actuar de un modo que pudiera hacerlo sentir orgulloso, incluso si no estaba con el.

Luego de darse una ducha, Misaki bajo a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno, cosa que a la que debió acostumbrarse desde que su amante se fue, ya que desde que había llegado a vivir con el debía hacer desayuno para ambos, ahora que comía solo cada mañana, era mas fácil ya que tenia menos que cocinar y platos que lavar, pero aun así le daba tristeza tanto silencio, no pensó que extrañaría a Akihiko de esa forma.

Siguió pensando en eso al sentarse a la mesa para comer, pero el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. Tuvo una pequeña esperanza de quien pudiera ser, pero sabia que era muy remota, la guerra estaba apenas empezando y con el poco tiempo transcurrido Akihiko seguramente aun estaba siendo adiestrado, además de que no tocaría el timbre para entrar a su propia casa, pero de todos modos se levanto. Quien quiera que fuera seria muy grosero dejarlo ahí sin responderle.

Misaki: -oprime el botón- ¿Hola?

Aikawa (muy sonriente): -aparece en la pantalla- ¡Misaki-kun! ¡Buenos días!

Misaki: Ah, Aikawa, buenos días. Un segundo, ahora abro

Misaki sabía que era muy improbable que fuera Akihiko, y por eso no estaba sorprendido de no verlo en la puerta, pero de todos modos se sentía decepcionado, después de todo habían pasado meses desde que lo viera por última vez y solo quería verlo de vuelta. Aun así, trato de recibir a la editora con su mejor sonrisa, para que no notara su pena, aunque sabia que seria un poco difícil ocultarle algo así a una fan del yaoi como ella.

Aikawa: -entra con una caja de pasteles bajo el brazo- Misaki-kun, lamento venir tan temprano, es que en la editorial nos falta personal y quería saber si tenias algún inconveniente en trabajar un par de horas, por supuesto que te pagare el tiempo extra –deja la caja en la cocina-

Misaki: Bueno, la verdad es que planeaba estudiar para mis exámenes, pero supongo que tengo tiempo

Aikawa: -suspira- Esta condenada guerra se llevo a varios de nuestros empleados, y nuestras ventas han bajado mucho desde que Usami-sensei aviso su retiro temporal y que no podría escribir hasta su regreso

Misaki: Lo se, en mi escuela se han ido muchos de nuestros maestros, ninguno de nosotros esta seguro de que todos vuelvan

Aikawa: Por cierto, ¿El sensei te ha escrito desde que se fue?

Misaki: -apunta a una pila enorme de cartas en un rincón-

Aikawa: -sonríe- Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta

Misaki: Hasta donde me ha dicho las cosas han marchado bien, nadie ha salido herido y tiene en su compañía a Kamijou-sensei, mi maestro de literatura y su amigo de la infancia, además esta con el doctor Nowaki, que es el novio de mi maestro

Aikawa: -se enternece- Aaww, una pareja junta luchando en la guerra, protegiéndose mutuamente, que romántico

Misaki: -baja la vista- Es verdad, los dos tienen suerte

Aikawa: –va con el- Misaki-kun, no te pongas así, se que te hubiera gustado estar allá con Usami-sensei, pero el podrá estar mas tranquilo si tu estas aquí seguro en casa, además el volver a verte seguramente le hará evitar peligros y así es mas probable que regrese a salvo, tal como prometió

Misaki: Es verdad, pero es que lo extraño mucho, me da miedo que le ocurra algo malo

Sin que se diera cuenta, el pobre Misaki había empezado a llorar, y se podía ver como su cara se había mojado en poco tiempo. Aikawa se sintió tan mal por el que no pudo evitar abrazarlo, para que así llorara todo lo que quisiera hasta que se sintiera bien de nuevo, y lo hizo, estuvo llorando en el hombro de la editora alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que decidió calmarse, ya que agradecía la generosidad de la chica, pero se sentía avergonzado de estar actuando así en frente de ella.

Misaki: -se limpia una ultima lagrima- Gracias Aikawa, creo que ya me siento mejor

Aikawa: Tal vez debas quedarte en casa Misaki-kun, nos las arreglaremos con el personal que tenemos

Misaki: No, estoy bien, en serio, además así podré ocupar mi mente en algo, no puedo estar preocupándose así todo el día, y de regreso estudiare un poco, debo hacer algo con mis notas

Aikawa: De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal solo dímelo, ve a la editorial en una hora, te veo allá –se va-

Misaki termino su desayuno, feliz de haber encontrado algo que lo alejaría de esos pensamientos tan negativos, ya que le había prometido a Akihiko el ser fuerte, y tenia que intentarlo de algún modo para no romper esa promesa. Apenas termino de comer y había lavado los platos sucios decidió partir a Marukawa, ya que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero apenas abrió la puerta para irse vio que el cartero acababa de pasar y tenia correo, así que lo reviso antes de partir.

Era lo mismo de siempre, publicidad, cartas de fans del autor que le deseaban volver pronto y esas cosas. Misaki se preguntaba por que no llegaban al lugar donde Akihiko se encontraba entrenando, aunque quizás si lo hacían, y estas solo eran algunas de las que le escribían.

Pero entre todo encontró la mas importante, que era una carta de su conejo pervertido, cosa que Misaki siempre agradecía recibir porque le decía que se encontraba bien. Apenas la vio la abrió con cuidado y pudo ver lo que decía con una gran sonrisa.

_Mí amado Misaki:_

_El adiestramiento acaba mañana, acabo de terminar las ultimas practicas antes de irme al campo de batalla, y de verdad que estoy preocupado, nunca antes había peleado en una guerra y no se que pueda pasar, ya que hay ciertas cosas para las cuales no nos preparan en el entrenamiento, pero trato de ser optimista, ya que nos dijeron que es probable que la guerra solo se extienda hasta mediados del próximo año, que es menos de lo que tenia en mente. De todos modos te extraño demasiado Misaki, los meses que hemos estado separados han sido un suplicio para mí. La noche anterior a mi partida la tengo grabada todavía en la memoria, y te diré que ha sido la más maravillosa que he tenido. No puedo esperar a que nos veamos de nuevo y que te cases conmigo, ansío volver a besarte, a tocarte, a hacerte el amor como antes, lo deseo cada noche y casi no duermo pensando en ti, espero que el tiempo pase lo mas rápido posible para que pueda volver a casa contigo. Por ahora solo espero que te encuentres bien, en tanto tu lo estés yo también, ese es mi único consuelo, ya que estar aquí es muy duro._

_Hiroki fue a reclutarse al mismo tiempo que yo e iba junto a su amante, me dio mucha envidia el que ellos pudieran entrar juntos y yo debiera ir solo y dejarte en casa con esa espantosa incertidumbre de si volveré o no, pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que no debas enfrentar esto conmigo y que puedas seguir con tu vida, ya que se que lo harás si no regreso, solo te pido que si algo me pasa no me olvides. Si eliges volver a enamorarte esta bien, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz. No quiero que me recuerdes por mis celos sino por el amor que siempre sentí por ti, el cual será eterno, por favor no lo olvides._

_Con mucho amor,_

_Usagi-san_

Misaki había empezado a llorar de nuevo cuando leyó las últimas líneas de la carta. ¿Olvidar a su conejo? Eso nunca, definitivamente no podría volver a enamorarse luego de haberlo conocido a el y menos luego de haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Mientras trataba de controlar sus lagrimas volvió a mirar su dedo, en donde todavía estaba el anillo de plata que Akihiko le había dado esa noche, el cual no se había sacado desde entonces por nada del mundo, y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

Ya era tarde, había estado muy distraído con la carta y tenia que irse a la editorial, y de regreso debía estudiar todo lo que habían visto en la semana en sus clases, que era bastante, así que tenia que ponerse en marcha para volver lo antes posible a casa y hacer todo lo que debía, pero antes de irse volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre y la dejo junto a todas las demás, ya que le encantaba leerlas cada noche antes de dormir, pero quizá debería dejar de hacerlo, sentía que por eso estaba teniendo pesadillas. No sabía que hacer, no podía dormirse sin leer como estaba Akihiko, pero ya tomaría una decisión esa noche, ya que no era algo fácil. Por ahora, debía darse prisa para llegar a su trabajo.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia, de verdad que este capitulo fue muy grato para mi escribirlo, asi que espero que opinen lo mismo al leerlo. Es mas largo que los dos anteriores, ya que estaba inspirada, asi que por favor lean y ahi me dicen su opinion, gracias ;)**

* * *

_Temprano en la mañana, pero ya pasada la hora en que las tropas ya debían haber empezado sus ejercicios matutinos, Akihiko se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, sin saber todavía lo tarde que era. Cuando se despertó le había llamado la atención lo silencioso que estaba todo, de hecho hasta creyó haberse despertado antes de que tocaran las fanfarrias que usan como despertador, pero una vez que ajusto mejor sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo, todas las camas estaban hechas y podía escuchar como sus compañeros trotaban en el patio. No entendía como pudo haberse quedado dormido, y de seguro eso le valdría una reprimenda, así que se dio prisa y se bajo de su litera usando su escalera, ya que el había decidido usar la de arriba. Fue al baúl que esta a los pies de esta para sacar su uniforme y sus botas. El baúl por dentro tenía una división, una mitad era suya y la otra era de Hiroki, quien usaba la cama de abajo. Buscando en su parte del baúl pudo encontrar casi todo y vestirse lo antes posible, pero le faltaba la camisa del uniforme, y no podía ir a entrenar con el torso desnudo, y claro que eso lo molesto bastante, ya que seguramente algún bromista se había metido en sus cosas para meterlo en problemas, pero no había tiempo para echarle la culpa a nadie, debía encontrarla y acabar de vestirse ya._

_Akihiko: -busca debajo de la litera- No puedo creerlo, anoche deje toda mi ropa en su lugar, seguramente el idiota de Isaka fue, siempre fastidiándome_

_Pero mientras seguía buscándola, de pronto algo rompió el silencio del lugar. Akihiko creyó que ya se estaba volviendo loco, era imposible, pero en serio juraría haber oído que alguien decía su nombre, pero no era la voz de alguien cualquiera, era esa voz linda y suave que el hace meses estaba deseando volver a escuchar. Se dio vuelta para mirar a quien le había hablado y ahí lo vio de pie, usando su camisa, la cual le quedaba igual de grande que todas las otras que tenia, o incluso mas, ya que era mas holgada, ya que le cubría hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y las mangas dejaban ver muy poco de sus manos. Su cabello estaba despeinado de una forma tierna y sexy a la vez, además su cara mostraba un leve sonrojo, como avergonzado por la situación, y Akihiko no podía evitar pensar que era la imagen más encantadora que hubiera visto en su vida. Todo el enojo se le fue apenas lo vio allí a el, a su querido Misaki._

_Akihiko (casi en shock): Mi-Misaki… ¿pero que estas…?_

_Misaki (apenado): Disculpa Usagi-san… te extrañaba y no pude evitar venir a verte ¿estás enojado conmigo? –Baja la vista-_

_Akihiko no dijo nada, sencillamente fue donde el chico y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, aun no creyendo que lo tuviera ahí con el. Misaki se sonrojo todavía más y le regreso el abrazo también. Se trago por completo el orgullo al decidir ir para allá, así que no veía caso en resistirse a que el lo tocara._

_Akihiko: ¿Enojado? Misaki, llevo meses sin poder abrazarte ni besarte, me haces muy feliz con tu visita, me siento afortunado de tener a alguien como tu a mi lado_

_Misaki: U-Usagi-san… ya es tarde, deberías acabar de vestirte_

_Akihiko: -se ríe- Eso estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras, estaba buscando mi camisa y ya que la traes puesta deberás dármela_

_Misaki: -hace un puchero- Pero me gusta ¿Por qué no sales así como estas o usas algo más?_

_Akihiko: -lo abraza más fuerte- Misaki, eres tan lindo –lo suelta y lo mira-. Pero, pueden reprenderte si te ven aquí, es mejor que vayas a casa, así que ya dame mi camisa_

_Misaki: Si la quieres, tendrás que atraparme –se pone a correr-_

_Akihiko se quedo impresionado, su Misaki ya era lindo sin hacer esfuerzo, pero ahora de verdad sentía ganas de atraparlo y comérselo a besos, después de todos esos meses de abstinencia ya se estaba volviendo loco. Quizá las prácticas podían esperar._

_Empezó a perseguirlo por todas partes, pero la compañía en la que estaban tenia espacio para más de treinta soldados, así que era muy amplia y Misaki se le escabullía siempre que intentaba atraparlo. Akihiko sabia que debería estar molesto por eso, pero su uke era tan adorable que no podía enojarse con el, incluso si lo intentaba no podía._

_Misaki ya había empezado a cansarse, y cuando Akihiko noto eso acelero el paso y lo tomo por la cintura, suspendiéndolo en el aire, mientras no paraban de reírse._

_Akihiko: -pone la frente contra su pecho- Misaki, eres tan adorable, de verdad te extrañé todos estos meses_

_Misaki: -lo abraza- Yo también te he extrañado, tanto que ni siquiera he dejado de dormir en la cama que compartíamos_

_Akihiko: -sonríe y lo mira- ¿Y en las noches cuando piensas en mi, acaso te…?_

_Misaki: -se sonroja aun mas- ¡No digas tonterías, baka! ¡Sabes que yo no soy así!_

_Akihiko solo sonrió todavía más ante esa reacción, su Misaki ya había vuelto a actuar como siempre. Le encantaba que se comportara de esa forma tan tierna, pero cuando se le resistía le era incluso mas irresistible. No pudo evitar llevar a Misaki hasta una de las camas y ponerlo sobre ella, con el encima, y vio de nuevo la misma cara que pone siempre ante una situación así._

_Misaki: Usagi-san… no deberíamos… te podrían atrapar…_

_Akihiko: -se acerca a su oído- Pues que lo hagan, si me expulsan entonces podré volver a casa contigo, y podríamos hacer esto cada noche, igual que antes –le muerde ligeramente la oreja-, ¿no te gustaría eso?_

_Misaki: Baka… no me refería a eso…_

_Akihiko empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión, metiendo su lengua casi hasta su garganta, para luego soltarlo para dejarlo respirar y luego empezar a besar su frente, su nariz, mejillas y bajar así hasta su cuello, y mientras pasaba sus labios por ese lugar tan sensible podía escucharlo gemir mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. _

_Desabotono la amplia camisa que llevaba y empezó a besar su pecho, pasando luego su lengua por uno de sus pezones, los cuales ya se habían puesto duros. Mientras lo hacia sintió una mano algo temblorosa posarse en su cabeza y atraerlo mas hacia su cuerpo. El chico se sentía tan bien que no quería que parara por nada del mundo._

_El peliplata finalmente debió dejar lo que estaba haciendo, ya sencillamente no podía más de la excitación, y empezó a tocar el duro miembro de Misaki, el cual había empezado a despertarse apenas Akihiko había empezado con el juego._

_Misaki: -jadea- U-U-Usagi… san…aaahhh…_

_Akihiko: Eso Misaki, quiero que digas mi nombre, adoro como se oye cuando sale de tus labios_

_Akihiko seguía pasando su fría y gran mano por toda la erección del chico, la cual ya tenía un par de gotas de líquido pre seminal en la punta. De pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de saborearla, así que quito su mano y la reemplazo con su boca, haciendo que su uke pasara de jadear a gritar de placer, y aunque intentaba controlarse tapándose la boca con ambas manos le era casi imposible, Akihiko lo hacia cada vez mejor cada vez que hacían el amor y cada vez le era mas difícil controlar sus gritos._

_Akihiko: -lo suelta un segundo- Misaki, no te reprimas, quiero escucharte –le destapa la boca-, además, pronto pienso sacarte alaridos aun más fuertes que esos –le sonríe y se la vuelve a meter en la boca-_

_Misaki entonces empezó a gritar a sus anchas, ya sin preocuparse de que los fueran a sorprender haciéndolo, de hecho esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. Condenado Usagi y su voz seductora._

_Misaki: -aprieta las sabanas- Usagi-san… creo que me vengo…_

_Akihiko pudo sentir como su boca era llenada por ese liquido blanco y caliente. Era tan delicioso como siempre, pero se sorprendió un poco, esta vez Misaki se demoro un poco mas de lo usual en correrse. _

_Akihiko lo soltó apenas se hubo tragado la última gota, no dejando más que un hilo delgado de semen que aun le corría por el borde de su boca, el cual se limpio con sus dedos y luego lamió._

_Akihiko: -se ríe- Misaki, esta vez no te corriste tan rápido ¿acaso te gusto tanto que no querías que acabara?_

_Misaki (recobrando el aliento): Cállate… no es cierto…_

_Akihiko ahora sintió la necesidad de encargarse de su propia erección, así que se quito el pantalón rápidamente y se puso a si mismo entre las piernas del chico. Misaki lo miro un poco preocupado, ya que no lo había preparado primero, pero igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron, su seme le acaricio la cara mientras lo miraba a los ojos, demostrando sus intenciones de no hacerle daño, y luego de eso empezó a entrar en el de a poco, escuchando sus suaves gemidos y sus jadeos. No quería lastimarlo así que lo hacia lento, pero Misaki luego lo miro a los ojos, mostrando solo amor y lujuria en esos enormes ojos verdes._

_Misaki: U-Usagi-san… ve más rápido… te necesito…_

_El autor había esperado que el chico le dijera eso por mucho tiempo, así que abrazándolo pudo tener un mejor ángulo para poder entrar todavía mas profundo, y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas, tanta que incluso le empezó a caer una gota de sudor por una de sus sienes. Escuchaba a Misaki gritar de placer directo en su oído mientras le clavaba las uñas en su espalda desnuda, como queriendo evitar que el mayor se le fuera a ir._

_Akihiko: Misaki… estas tan estrecho como siempre… además estas muy calido… siento como si me fuera a quemar…_

_Misaki: -abre un ojo y lo mira- N-No digas esas cosas… ¡aaahhhh! Es… vergonzoso…_

_Akihiko: -lo calla con un beso y lo sigue penetrando-_

_La cama en la cual estaban acostados estaba rechinando tan fuerte por el movimiento de ambos que parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, solo se detuvo un instante, cuando Akihiko volteo a Misaki y lo dejo sobre su estomago, para luego tomarlo de la cintura y empezar a montarlo por detrás, cosa que hizo que el chico abriera los ojos como platos. Esa sensación era genial y placentera, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, además que por mucho que le gustara, nunca se acostumbraría._

_Akihiko sentía que se acercaba al final, y empezó a embestir cada vez mas rápido, escuchando los gritos de Misaki aumentar cada vez mas, llegando incluso a dejar caer lagrimas de lo bien que se sentía por tener a su seme dentro de el, pero que prácticamente se le secaban en la cara de lo caliente que la tenia por tanta excitación._

_Akihiko: Misaki… me voy a venir dentro de ti…_

_El mayor solo pudo embestir al chico un par de veces mas antes de soltar todo su semen dentro de el. Misaki cayo exhausto en la cama, y aunque Akihiko también lo estaba, no podía caerle encima al pobre chico, en cambio se recostó con cuidado sobre el, poniendo sus labios en su cuello y besándolo con ternura, un gran cambio luego de toda la pasión que había en el aire hacia solo un segundo. Lo volvió a voltear y luego de seguir besándolo lo abrazo, quedando ambos recostados hasta que finalmente la respiración de ambos ya se había calmado. Akihiko estaba muy feliz, hasta que de pronto un sonido extraño pero suave que Misaki estaba haciendo lo preocupo, ya que parecía que estuviera llorando._

_Akihiko: ¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Miro al chico a los ojos, esperando verlos llenos de lagrimas, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que su uke no estaba llorando, muy por el contrario, se estaba riendo. Claro que Akihiko se alegro porque no era llanto lo que oía, pero aun así le dio curiosidad._

_Akihiko (a punto de reír también): Misaki… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Misaki: Na-Nada… -se calma- No es nada Usagi-san, río porque estoy feliz, estoy muy contento de volver a verte –le pone una mano en la cara-, te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo_

_Akihiko: -toma la mano que esta en su cara- Misaki, cada día eres más adorable, te amo –lo besa de nuevo-_

_Una vez que Misaki ya empezaba a mostrar signos de querer dormir, Akihiko lo recostó en la cama y tapo a ambos con la frazada, viendo como el chico cerraba los ojos de a poco. Le acariciaba la cara y el cabello, mirándolo como hipnotizado por su lindura, lo mismo que hizo la mañana en que había partido a reclutarse, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora sentía sueño el también, así que se recostó junto a el y lo abrazo muy cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su respiración golpeaba suavemente en su cara._

_Akihiko: -lo abraza más fuerte- Duerme bien Misaki, te amo –cierra los ojos también-_

Akihiko abrió los ojos al escuchar esas trompetas sonar como locas como cada mañana. Que tontería, el era el único que se encontraba durmiendo, así que era ridículo que las usaran para despertarlo únicamente a el, además, Misaki podría sobresaltarse por el ruido y no quería que se despertara de manera incomoda.

Pero un momento, algo no estaba bien, apenas pudo ver con claridad de nuevo vio a todos sus compañeros, los cuales apenas se estaban despertando y se alistaban lo mas rápido que podían antes de que el sargento llegara a inspeccionarlos. Akihiko vio que estaba en su propia cama, además estaba otra vez en pijama, y lo peor de todo, Misaki no estaba ahí con el, eso explicaba por que la cama se sentía tan fría. Todo había sido un sueño, nada mas.

Hiroki (enojado): -sube por la escalera- ¡Oye, Bakahiko! ¿Acaso quieres que te regañe el sargento? Tenemos que tener nuestras camas hechas en menos de diez minutos y tú aun ni estás vestido, así que levántate o nos castigaran a todos

Akihiko: -se pone la mano en la cabeza- Todo fue un sueño… pero se sentía tan real…

Hiroki: ¿De que rayos hablas?

Akihiko: ¿Uh? –lo mira- Ah no, de nada… lo siento, me levantare en seguida

Hiroki: -se baja de nuevo-

Nowaki: -se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza- Hiro-san, buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

Hiroki: -se sonroja- ¡Aaahh! ¡Baka! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me sorprendas así!

Nowaki: Es que extraño que durmamos los dos juntos cada noche, por eso quiero abrazarte siempre que pueda

Hiroki: -trata de soltarse- Ya suéltame, recuerda que no estamos solos

Akihiko vio la escena mientras terminaba de hacer su cama antes de vestirse. Verlos a los dos así le hizo recordar cuando Misaki hacia el desayuno en las mañanas y el lo abrazaba por detrás del mismo modo, la verdad su reacción no era muy diferente a la de Hiroki, cosa que le hizo sonreír de la pura nostalgia, en serio extrañaba a su pequeño, y ese sueño erótico era la mayor prueba de ello.

Mientras acababa de abotonarse la camisa y ya había lustrado sus botas, vio acercarse a Isaka, con la misma sonrisa arrogante con la que llego aquella mañana de improviso a su casa cuando estaba punto de hacer el amor con Misaki.

Isaka: Eh, Akihiko-san, llevamos en la misma compañía casi cinco meses y no hemos hablado una sola vez ¿Cómo has estado amigo?

Akihiko: Primero que nada no somos amigos, y segundo ya sabes que no me agradas

Isaka (sin dejar de sonreír): Luces como si no hubieras dormido bien ¿un mal sueño acaso?

Akihiko: No te interesa, pero no fue un mal sueño, y la verdad dormí muy bien

Isaka: Déjame adivinar, extrañas tanto a chibi-tan que lo ves hasta en sueños, seguramente alguna de esas ardientes fantasías tuyas de el vestido de enfermero sexy o usando solo orejas de osito y un listón, como esos osos de peluche que tanto te gusta coleccionar

Akihiko: ¿No tienes que hacer tu cama? Recuerda que si uno no cumple sus deberes todos somos castigados

Isaka: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no seas así, espero que tu y chibi-tan puedan volver a verse pronto, solo espero que no vaya a encontrar a alguien mas en caso de que se harte de esperarte

Akihiko (con odio): -lo mira- Deja de decir estupideces, Misaki y yo nos amamos, y para que lo sepas, nos casaremos apenas vuelva luego de acabada esta ridícula guerra

Isaka: Con que una boda, y no me pediste que fuera el padrino, me ofendes

Akihiko: Por favor, estas loco si crees que te pediría algo tan importante, apenas Takahiro se entere de lo mío con Misaki se lo pediré a el

Isaka: Eso si es que antes no te mata por lo que le haces a su amado hermanito. La verdad eres muy iluso, creo que chibi-tan acabara por encontrarse a alguien mas, el pobre chico no querrá estar solo para siempre, mejor ya acéptalo Akihiko –se va mientras ríe por lo bajo-

Akihiko agradeció que ese idiota por fin ya no lo molestara, de verdad solo sabia decir tonterías, no era la primera vez que intentaba meterle ideas tontas en la cabeza a el o a Misaki con respecto a su relación, pero de todos modos, odiaba como lo había hecho sentir. ¿Que tal si Misaki de verdad se encontraba a otro hombre? Uno que no hubiera tenido la obligación de ir a la guerra y pudiera tenerlo a su lado sin temor a perderlo. Incluso peor ¿y si decidía cambiarlo por una chica? No podía negar que en su universidad había muchas chicas lindas de su misma edad, con alguna de ellas podría casarse, tener familia, llevar una vida mas normal sin preocuparse de que no lo aceptaran, además Takahiro estaría feliz de que su hermano sentara cabeza y tuviera una relación, tal como el lo hizo con su esposa. Si la guerra se extendía aun más, cosa que era probable, y suponiendo que lograra volver a casa sano y salvo, podría encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Misaki ya no lo quería más y estuviera en compañía de una chica, y temía que además estuviera tan seguro de amarla a ella que incluso estuvieran por tener un hijo. Seria muy duro para el enfrentar lo mismo por segunda vez, en serio no lo soportaría.

Agito su cabeza con fuerza, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? No, Misaki lo amaba a el, a nadie mas, y el amaba a Misaki, jamás lo cambiaria por una chica, aun sabiendo que eso le daría la aprobación de su hermano. Conocía bien a Misaki, y también a Takahiro, no en vano habían sido amigos mas de 10 años, sabia que si ambos se lo explicaban, el entendería todo y los aceptaría. No tenia nada de que temer, Misaki no lo reemplazaría tan fácilmente, así que debía dejar de escuchar a ese idiota, solo lo estaba haciendo pensar mal de Misaki y odiaba con toda el alma haber llegado a algo así.

Vio el reloj que estaba en la pared, el cual decía que eran las siete y media de la mañana. El sargento llegaría en media hora para inspeccionar a sus soldados y empezar las ultimas practicas antes irse en el tren que los llevaría a Kagoshima esa misma tarde, para poder llegar a la ciudad al otro día en la mañana. Ya había hecho todos sus deberes matutinos, así que tenia tiempo para algo que necesitaba hacer. Fue a su baúl y saco de ahí lápiz y papel, y se puso a escribir una carta.

Al día siguiente, Misaki llevaba cerca de una hora levantado y estaba limpiando la casa antes de irse a clases. Pasaba la aspiradora por el comedor mientras pensaba en que en un par de días solamente se cumplirían cinco meses desde que Akihiko hubiera partido a la guerra. Según sabia al día siguiente ya estarían en el campo de batalla, cosa que temía porque ahí debería empezar a preocuparse de verdad. El entrenamiento había durado casi medio año, un tiempo que el consideraba muy largo, seguramente era una guerra importante, pero trataba de seguir siendo optimista, Usagi-san lo haría muy bien y llegaría a casa, se casarían y todo lo ocurrido estando fuera pasaría a ser solo cosa del pasado.

Misaki termino de limpiar y empezó a hacer el desayuno, y cuando ya había acabado de comer de pronto sonó el teléfono. Apenas lo escucho levanto la cabeza emocionado, porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera Akihiko. Claro, gracias a sus cartas ya sabía que se encontraba bien, pero oír su voz era algo que deseaba tanto que lo emocionaba. Casi sin pensarlo corrió hasta el teléfono y lo contesto muy emocionado.

Misaki (con una gran sonrisa): ¿Moshi moshi?

Takahiro: Vaya, parece que despertaste de muy buen humor esta mañana hermanito

Misaki sintió como la sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara en menos de un segundo. No era que no estuviera feliz de escuchar la voz de su hermano, al contrario, siempre agradecía sus llamadas y que se preocupara por el, aun si se quejaba de ser tratado como un niño en ocasiones. Intento que la decepción no se notara en su voz, no quería herir a su hermano o que se preocupara.

Misaki: Ah, Nii-chan… si, desperté de buen humor hoy, es que hace un día tan bonito que no pude evitarlo

Takahiro: Me alegra. Dime ¿es buen momento o se te esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases?

Misaki: -mira el reloj- No, de hecho tengo tiempo, no te preocupes

Takahiro: Que bien, es que quería invitarte a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, Mahiro últimamente ha estado preguntando por su tío y me pareció que te gustaría estar acompañado, seguramente te sientes muy solo estando en el enorme penthouse Usagi-san

Misaki: Gracias por la invitación Nii-chan, pero no me gustaría ser una molestia, además debo cuidar la casa

La verdad era que además de todo no quería alejarse de la casa que le recordaba los mejores momentos que había tenido con Akihiko durante esos años de relación. Sabia que ahora que estaba comprometido con el debería decirle la verdad a su hermano tarde o temprano, pero aun no encontraba la forma correcta.

Takahiro: Misaki, eres mi hermanito, tu nunca serias una molestia para mi, además solo serán un par de días. Por favor, te prometo que te sentirás bienvenido

Misaki: -lo piensa un segundo- Esta bien Nii-chan, iré a tu casa, pero ayudare con los quehaceres para no ser un problema, también puedo pasar tiempo con Mahiro en caso de que tengas mucho trabajo

Takahiro: De acuerdo, le diré a Manami para que arregle la habitación de huéspedes. Ven esta noche, te estaremos esperando para cenar. Hasta entonces –cuelga-

Misaki: -suspira y se queda mirando el telefono- Quizá Nii-chan haya tenido una buena idea, me hará bien no estar solo –cuelga-

Misaki se dio cuenta de que ya tenia que irse, así que dejo los platos para lavarlos de regreso, tomo sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido posible. Claro, no se fue sin antes fijarse si tenia correo, pero no había nada, lo cual lo decepciono profundamente. Se fue todo el camino tratando de no pensar lo peor, después de todo quizá lo tendría mas tarde.

Cuando regreso a casa esa tarde estaba feliz de no tener tarea, ya que tenía que hacer las maletas para ir a casa de su hermano y debía lavar los platos de la mañana. Estaba en la cocina cuando escucho el timbre y un par de cartas luego aparecieron bajo la puerta. Pensó que podría ser importante y fue a ver que pasaba.

De nuevo las mismas cosas de siempre, de hecho ya estaba por perder la esperanza cuando de pronto vio la tan esperada carta con su nombre en ella. Estaba muy contento porque quería ver si Akihiko había terminado bien su entrenamiento, y apenas la abrió la leyó con mucho interés.

_Mi muy adorado Misaki:_

_Para cuando estés leyendo esta carta ya estaré en el tren rumbo al campo de batalla, ubicado en la ciudad de Kagoshima, te mando la dirección del lugar donde estaré por los próximos meses para que envíes tus cartas allá, seguramente tardaran mas en llegar por la lejanía, pero es mejor que te lo diga para que no te preocupes._

_Quiero que sepas que la guerra me da miedo. Se que podrá parecerte extraño que yo este asustado de algo, pero la verdad lo que me asusta no es morir en batalla o acabar mutilado, lo que mas me asusta es que algo me ocurra y te quedes solo. Isaka trato de meterme ideas muy tontas en la cabeza acerca de que podrías cambiarme si te cansas de esperarme. Confío en ti y se que eso es imposible, así que por favor no le hagas caso a ese idiota, porque te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, pero como ya te dije antes, si escoges volver a enamorarte, en tanto seas feliz es lo que me importa._

_Ahora que la guerra inicio oficialmente prometo dar todo de mí para no salir herido y defender al norte de mi país, sabiendo que cuando regrese a casa estarás ahí esperándome. Prometo volver apenas la guerra acabe, ansío ver llegar ese día, pero en caso de que no lo vea llegar, quiero que sepas que te amo, que te amo más que a nadie, y que el día que nos conocimos fue el mejor de mi vida. De no ser por ti, seguramente me hubiera entregado a la bebida y lo hubiera perdido todo luego de mi decepción amorosa con Takahiro. Me ayudaste a levantarme de nuevo en mi peor momento y hasta mi último aliento nunca dejare de agradecerte por eso. Eres mi vida, y me alegra saber que mi vida esta a salvo en casa, donde espero volver para poder reencontrarla. Cuídate mucho, nos veremos muy pronto._

_Te amo_

_Usagi-san_

Misaki ahora había empezado a estrujar el papel entre ambas manos de lo mucho que Akihiko lo había hecho llorar de emoción. Ya la guerra había empezado y seguramente en ese mismo instante el ya se encontraba peleando. Se sentía culpable, mientras que el iba a pasar unos días maravillosos y tranquilos a casa de su querido hermano, su conejo debía estar allá luchando y temiendo por su vida, al igual que muchos otros que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser llamados a la guerra.

Se limpio las lágrimas y volvió a leer la carta una vez más, para dejarla junto con varias más. Había decidido no leerlas antes de dormir, y luego de hacerlo descubrió que las cartas habían provocado sus pesadillas, por el temor que le causaba que cada una pudiera tal vez ser la última.

Decidió ponerse a empacar, su hermano ya debía estarlo esperando y quería llegar puntual, y debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que no notara su pena, porque sabia bien que el también estaba preocupado por Akihiko, ya que después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Una vez que estuvo listo, no olvido llevar una libreta y un lápiz, para poder escribirle a Akihiko y decirle donde estaría los próximos días, para que así no se preocupara. Le escribiría apenas ya estuviera instalado allí, quería enviarle buenas vibras que seguramente le servirían en este momento tan importante.

Salio por la puerta con todas sus cosas, cuando un escalofrío extraño de pronto le recorrió el cuerpo. No tenia idea de que era, pero intento ignorarlo, quizás no era nada. Ya casi era de noche, así que se fue para llegar temprano donde su hermano.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**Me disculpo si este capitulo le llega a parecer aburrido a la mayoria, les aseguro que a partir del proximo seran mejores :)**

* * *

Akihiko y los demás llevaban en el campo de batalla apenas 24 horas, pero ya las cosas empezaban a ponerse difíciles; de un total de ochenta y cinco compañías de todas las ciudades del norte de Japón y mas de tres mil soldados, hasta ahora llevaban un total de doscientos heridos debido a explosiones, disparos o armas biológicas, las cuales desarrollaron durante varios años hasta tener listas para esta guerra, un truco sucio que le significaba al sur el poder estar con una gran ventaja con respecto al norte, ya que mientras ellos ya llevaban doscientos, el sur apenas contaba con unos treinta heridos de un total de cinco mil soldados. Las cosas no pintaban nada de bien.

Akihiko se encontraba al frente de su trinchera junto a Hiroki y a su hermano Haruhiko, quienes se aseguraban de darle a todo soldado que fuera del frente enemigo, nunca descuidando lo que pudiera venir desde arriba, desde el frente o incluso desde detrás, así que debían cuidar todos los lados posibles, por suerte contaban con armamento de primera, así que estaban bien protegidos contra cualquier ataque.

Hiroki se encontraba justo a la derecha de Akihiko, mientras, Nowaki ayudaba a los tres lanzando granadas muy potentes a los del sur, en caso de que sus armas no pudieran darles a todos. Al doctor eso le parecía una atrocidad, a el mas que a ninguno, todos esos hombres a quienes les lanzaba sus poderosas armas eran muy jóvenes, quizá habían cumplido la edad reglamentaria para enlistarse muy poco antes de empezada la guerra. Muchos de ellos podían tener familia en casa, padres, madres, hermanos o hermanas quienes los esperaban deseosos, no podía soportar la idea de que el, junto a muchos otros, les estaban quitando a sus familiares la esperanza de volverlos a ver. Esa guerra era una locura, solo esperaba que sus ataques no provocaran daños mortales.

Aunque no lo demostraba tanto como su amante, y de hecho no lo haría nunca, Hiroki también sentía mucha pena por los chicos a quienes les disparaba, dándoles en piernas, brazos o incluso en el pecho, ya que no eran mucho mayores que sus alumnos en la universidad. Creía que esos pobres muchachos deberían estar a salvo en casa estudiando, pasando el tiempo con sus familias, divirtiéndose con amigos, conociendo a chicas que pudieran ser sus novias, lo que fuera menos estar ahí arriesgando sus vidas, las cuales habían sido tan cortas. Sabía que si no disparaba el primero, su vida y la de sus compañeros estaría en riesgo, porque ellos contaban con armas iguales a las suyas, así que no tenia opción.

Miyagi ayudaba a los tres usando una potente ak-47, disparando a mayor altura, o sea, mientras Akihiko y los demás estaban pecho tierra, el debía estar de pie detrás de ellos, para asegurarse de cubrir lo que ellos quizá no alcanzaban a ver. Al igual que Akihiko, estaba feliz de que su pequeño novio se encontrara salvo en su casa, lo único malo era que debía tener cuidado cuando le escribía cartas, ya que su padre, el decano Takatsuki, que además era su jefe por ser dueño de la universidad, se encontraba en la misma compañía que el, y como aun no podía decirle acerca de su relación, debía ser cuidadoso en lo que escribía, en caso de que el lo viera por casualidad. Lo bueno era que hasta ahora no había sido descubierto.

Mientras en el campo las balas, las granadas y la dinamita prácticamente volaban por los aires durante la mañana y la tarde, en las noches las cosas se calmaban un poco, para seguir al amanecer. Ambos bandos habían jurado nada de ataques sorpresa mientras el otro pudiera no estar preparado para defenderse, tal cosa se consideraba un crimen de guerra, así que durante la noche era el único momento en que las cosas eran pacificas.

Los soldados que no estuvieran heridos podían comer, bañarse y dormir en cabañas destinadas a cada una de las diferentes compañías. El horario era estricto, y debía cumplirse. Desde el atardecer hasta las diez de la noche los soldados podían reunirse y distraerse un poco bebiendo, fumando, jugando a las cartas y podían escribir a sus casas para informar a sus familias que habían sobrevivido el día, luego de eso debían ir a dormir, para empezar de nuevo apenas saliera el sol. A la mayoría no le molestaba tener que acostarse tan temprano, muchos de ellos acaban exhaustos luego de semejante combate o en sus vidas cotidianas tenían trabajos tan duros que les impedían poder dormir mucho, así que al menos podían sacar algo bueno de la experiencia.

Akihiko no era de esos. Como escritor había estado varias noches seguidas sin dormir, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo con frecuencia. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en Misaki y en como le estaría yendo en casa. Recordó que por esos días estaría con su hermano en su casa, así que al menos le aliviaba saber que estaría acompañado, para no tener que enfrentar la pena el solo.

En su compañía había un chico joven, era de hecho el más joven del grupo y por eso era una especie de hermano menor para los demás. Akihiko no esperaba tener mucho interés en nadie, de hecho no lo tenia hasta que lo vio. De cabello castaño algo largo y ojos grandes e inocentes. Apenas lo vio su corazón dio un vuelco, ya que por detrás era igual a Misaki, casi hasta considero que el chico había cometido la locura de meterse al ejercito quizá mintiendo sobre su edad o con una carta falsificada del emperador, pero cuando lo vio mas de cerca, pudo ver que sus miedos eran infundados, los ojos del muchacho eran de un color avellana oscuro, además usaba anteojos y era algo pecoso. No podía decir que no tenía un aspecto adorable, pero se alegro mucho cuando vio que lo había confundido solamente.

Esa noche, a eso de las ocho y media, mientras todos comían, Akihiko noto que el chico estaba solo, al parecer no porque lo excluyeran, de hecho todos le ofrecían un lugar en sus mesas, pero simplemente se apartaba, al parecer era tímido. Akihiko decidió acercarse a el y sentarse a su lado, consideraba que el chico necesitaba compañía.

Akihiko: Hola

Chico (sin mirarlo): Ho-Hola

Akihiko: -toma sus cubiertos- Dime ¿por que tan solo?

Chico: No me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente

Akihiko: Pareces muy joven, ¿te enlistaste apenas te graduaste de secundaria?

Chico: No, me gradué hace tres años, pero no pude ir a la universidad para trabajar y ayudar a mis padres

Akihiko: Ya veo, y ¿como te llamas?

Chico: Kaoru, Suzuki Kaoru

Akihiko: ¿Sabes? Tengo una colección de osos de peluche en casa, los llame Suzuki-san a todos

Kaoru: -sonríe un poco- Si, es curioso –lo mira- ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Akihiko: Akihiko, Usami Akihiko

Kaoru (algo sorprendido): ¿Ah? ¿Como el famoso escritor?

Akihiko: Si ¿has leído mis libros?

Kaoru: Algo, mi hermana menor los lee muy a menudo, dice ser tu fan. Por cierto ¿por que me hablas? Hace mucho que estamos en la misma compañía y nunca te me habías acercado

Akihiko: No suelo acercarme a la gente así de fácil, de hecho no tenia pensado hacer ningún amigo aquí, pero parecías algo solitario, además, me recuerdas mucho a alguien

Kaoru: ¿A quien? ¿A tu hermanito? Me lo han dicho mucho desde que llegue al ejército

Akihiko: Me recuerdas mucho a mi novio, tienes una cara muy parecida a la suya –empieza comer-

Kaoru: No pensé que fueras gay –come también-. ¿Y como es el?

Akihiko: -saca una foto de Misaki de su bolsillo y se la da-

Kaoru: -la mira- Ahora que lo dices es verdad

Akihiko: ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Tienes novia en casa?

Kaoru: No, para ser honesto no me atraen las chicas

Akihiko: ¿Y hay algún chico que te guste?

Kaoru: -se sonroja- Pues no, creo que no… aunque creo que me atraen mas los hombres algo mayores que yo. En la escuela, en mi último año, me empezó a gustar uno de mis profesores, sobre todo cuando supe que el también era gay, pero después me entere que ya tenía novio y de hecho salieron del país para casarse poco antes de la graduación

Akihiko: Lo lamento

Kaoru: No, está bien, de todos modos nunca estuve seguro de estar enamorado. ¿Qué hay de ti y tu novio?

Akihiko: -sonríe y ríe un poco-

Kaoru (avergonzado): No, lo siento, no debí preguntarte algo tan personal, olvida lo que dije

Akihiko: En serio te pareces a el. Descuida, me contaste algo de tu vida, puedo contarte algo de la mía. De hecho le pedí que se casara conmigo antes de irme

Kaoru: ¿Y acepto?

Akihiko: Si, me dijo que aceptaba y luego le di el anillo que le había comprado para su cumpleaños. De no haber sido por esta tonta guerra no se lo hubiera preguntado sino hasta dentro de otro par de semanas, pero no importaba, de todos modos me hubiera sido difícil esperar tanto

Kaoru: Es un chico afortunado, a mi me gustaría poder conocer a alguien también y enamorarme de ese modo

Akihiko: No te sientas mal, seguro que encontrarás a alguien

Akihiko se había alegrado de poder lograr que el chico se abriera con el, pero estaba mas sorprendido de si mismo, nunca había sido así de abierto con nadie mas que con Takahiro y con Misaki. Quizá era lo parecido que eran su lindo uke y Kaoru, pero la verdad no estaba seguro de que le pasaba. En todo caso se alegraba de haber logrado algo bueno de tener que estar en el ejército.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, pero cuando Isaka acabo de comer y se iba a preparar para dormir un poco, no pudo evitar ver a Akihiko con curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía tan contento con un chico que no fuera Misaki. Algo un poco malévolo le cruzo la mente y se les acerco.

Isaka: Akihiko, que alegría encontrarte ¿Quién es tu pequeño amigo?

Kaoru: Me llamo Kaoru

Akihiko: Te recomiendo no hablar con el, mejor ignóralo

Isaka: Pero Akihiko, no seas malo con el muchacho –le ofrece su mano- Me llamo Isaka, y te diré que no sabia que Akihiko ya tuviera un nuevo novio en tan poco tiempo

Kaoru: -le estrecha la mano y se sonroja- ¿No-novio?

Akihiko (conteniendo la rabia): Isaka, no digas mas tonterías, te he dicho cien mil veces que no pienso cambiar a Misaki por nadie, y se que el no lo haría tampoco

Isaka: Bueno, no me extraña que sigas aferrado a chibi-tan, pero admite que este chico es muy lindo, al menos podrías usarlo para divertirte mientras estas aquí

Akihiko (furioso): -se levanta- Ya me hartaste Isaka, largo de aquí

Isaka: De acuerdo, ya me voy, pero considera lo que te dije, no querrás pasar solo el resto de la guerra –se va mientras ríe-

Akihiko: -suspira y se vuelve a sentar- Me disculpo por eso, Isaka es un dolor de cabeza cuando quiere

Kaoru: No, no me molesta, pero es primera vez que alguien me llama lindo –se vuelve a sonrojar-

Akihiko: Mejor nos damos prisa y acabamos de comer, ya pronto será hora de irnos a dormir

Los dos comieron en silencio por la siguiente media hora y luego se retiraron a sus camas. Akihiko se había acostumbrado a la que usaba en el campo de entrenamiento, así que el dormir en ese lugar nuevo le causaba una sensación extraña, apenas lograba conciliar el sueño en las noches, así que apenas el sargento se había ido luego de ordenarle a los soldados apagar las luces, saco una pequeña linterna de debajo de su almohada, lápiz y papel, para escribirle otra carta a Misaki y enviarla apenas se fueran en la mañana. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero no podía escribir con tanto ruido.

Hiroki, al igual que cuando entrenaban, usaba la litera de abajo, y aunque la linterna era pequeña, su luz no le dejaba cerrar los ojos.

Hiroki: -golpea la cama de Akihiko- Apaga eso, trato de dormir

Akihiko (sin dejar de escribir): Lo haré en un minuto

Hiroki: Dijiste eso hace una hora, estoy muy cansado luego de cubrir tu espalda todo el día y quiero dormir un poco

Akihiko: No tardare, solo quiero decirle a Misaki que estoy bien

Hiroki: -pone la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos- Le has enviado al menos una carta diaria desde que nos enlistamos, seguro que ya lo sabe

Akihiko: -mete la carta al sobre y la sella, luego apaga la luz-

Hiroki: Por fin –se da vuelta-. Buenas noches

Nowaki, quien estaba en la cama de debajo de la litera de al lado, vio que Hiroki ya estaba por dormirse, y antes de que lo hiciera, quiso desearle buenas noches

Nowaki: Dulces sueños Hiro-san, nos vemos en la mañana

Hiroki: -abre un ojo- Baka, guárdate tus comentarios melosos para cuando volvamos a casa

Nowaki: Pensaba guardar algo aun mejor para entonces –se da vuelta y trata de dormir-

Hiroki: -se sonroja y se tapa la cabeza con la frazada-

Akihiko intento dormir, después de todo ya era tarde y la guerra seguiría temprano en la mañana. Ya había escrito su carta para Misaki y se aseguro de ponerla a salvo bajo su almohada, pero además puso junto a la carta una foto de el, la misma que le había mostrado a Kaoru hacia apenas pocas horas. Quizá no podía tenerlo con el físicamente, pero saber que seguramente su pequeño pensaría en el esa noche lo hacia dormir mas tranquilo.

Akihiko: Buenas noches Misaki –cierra los ojos y se duerme-

Al mismo tiempo, muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, Misaki estaba en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de su hermano con un libro de la clase de literatura. Su profesor suplente podría no ser tan malo como el demonio Kamijou, pero de todos modos era exigente y les pedía a todos leer un libro a la semana para hacerles un examen antes del fin de semana. Misaki apenas había hecho el último examen y ya había empezado el siguiente libro. A el nunca le había interesado mucho la lectura, ni siquiera teniendo por novio al famoso Usami Akihiko, pero considero que poniendo atención a lo que estaba leyendo podría alejar de su mente esos pensamiento absurdos de que Akihiko podría no volver de la guerra. Se decía a si mismo que con cualquier otro soldado seria mas probable, pero que Usagi-san era fuerte, y que nada malo le iba a pasar.

La novela que tenía en las manos podría haberlo ayudado, y lo hizo, al menos hasta la pagina 75, donde el personaje principal y su novia debían separarse para que este cumpliera su deber de ir a la marina a atrapar a un peligroso pirata asesino.

_-Pero Hashi, es una misión muy peligrosa, ese pirata podría hacerte pedazos apenas los vea a ti y a tus compañeros. Te lo pido por última vez, no vayas para allá- dijo la hermosa chica vestida en un kimono floreado, ya al borde del llanto_

_-Akiko, te prometo que volveré a salvo, no dejare que me hagan daño, ese horrible asesino ira a la cárcel por todos sus crímenes y nunca volverá a destruir más familias. Te pido que me entiendas, es algo que tengo que hacer- el le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos, para que viera que decía la verdad. Suavemente, limpio con el dorso de su mano una lagrima que le caía a la chica por la cara_

_-De acuerdo, confío en ti, se que nos volveremos a ver- el luego la tomo suavemente del rostro y la beso con mucho amor, ambos sabían que no seria la ultima vez que se verían_

No estaba muy seguro de por que su profesor había elegido una novela romántica para el próximo examen, pero en serio se identificaba con la pobre de Akiko, ambos esperaban que sus amantes volvieran de una misión riesgosa, y al pensar en su conejo, de pronto vio que las palabras del libro se iban volviendo borrosas y algo calido le recorría la cara. No tardo nada en darse cuenta que de nuevo había comenzado a llorar.

Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que casi no se dio cuenta cuando escucho a alguien tocar a la puerta. Se seco rápido la cara y trato de disimular.

Misaki: Adelante

Takahiro: -abre la puerta- Misaki, pensé que ya te habías dormido

Misaki: No, me distraje con un libro que debo leer para la escuela

Takahiro: Creí que antes de dormir querrías beber algo de leche y probar unas galletas que hizo Manami –le deja la bandeja en la cama-

Misaki: Gracias nii-chan, eres muy atento –solloza sin querer-

Takahiro: ¿Te ocurre algo Misaki?

Misaki: ¿Ah? No, no es nada, es que… el libro, es una novela romántica y me dio algo de tristeza la parte de la despedida de los novios

Takahiro: No creí que fueras tan sensible con esa clase de cosas ¿no hay nada que quieras contarme?

Misaki (nervioso): ¿Ah? ¿De que hablas?

Takahiro: -sonríe- Vamos Misaki, pronto cumplirás veinte años, seguramente alguna chica linda que te tiene cautivado te esta haciendo sentir así. Es perfectamente normal, me ocurrió igual con Manami cuando nos conocimos

De hecho si había algo que Misaki quería decirle a su hermano, ya habían pasado varios meses desde la propuesta de matrimonio y el aun no sabia nada de su relación con Akihiko. Debía encontrar la forma adecuada para decírselo, pero aun no lo hacia.

Misaki: No, no es eso, solo me dio algo de tristeza, es todo

Takahiro: Bien, pero si quieres hablar conmigo de algo, puedes hacerlo –se levanta y va a la puerta-. Buenas noches Misaki

Misaki: Que descanses nii-chan

Misaki vio a su hermano irse, y luego vio el reloj. Era cierto que ya era algo tarde, y aunque fuera apenas la noche del viernes no quería levantarse muy tarde al otro día, para poder aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana con su hermano. Decidió leer un par de paginas mas mientras comía las galletas que nee-chan había horneado, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad y avanzo algunos capítulos hasta la pagina 170, quería saber si la historia acabaría bien para Akiko y Hashi.

_Habían pasado dos meses de la partida de su amado, y Akiko llevaba semanas sin recibir noticias de Hashi. No tenia motivos, pero algo en su corazón le decía que había ocurrió algo malo. Su madre trato de decirle que a veces los marinos tenían muchas obligaciones y solían estar tan ocupados que no siempre lograban comunicarse con sus seres amados, pero que seguramente su querido novio estaría bien._

_Akiko miro de nuevo la bella sortija de oro en su dedo, la cual mostraba que apenas Hashi cumpliera su importante tarea, volvería para que ambos se casaran. Akiko planeaba usar el vestido de su madre y casarse en la misma iglesia donde lo habían hecho ella y su padre tantos años atrás. Esperaba con ansias ese día, y la sonrisa nunca se apartaba de su rostro cuando los imaginaba a ambos en el altar._

Misaki abrió los ojos de sorpresa al leer ese último párrafo. Akiko y el pasaban exactamente por lo mismo, y tenían la misma ilusión para el día en que sus novios regresaran a casa. Siguió leyendo, quería saber como acababa todo, sino no podría dormir.

_A la mañana siguiente, Akiko se despertó con una presión extraña en su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera siendo apretado. Intento no hacerle caso, pero la presión se hacia mas intensa a medida que avanzaba la mañana. Se asusto y hasta iba a pedirle a su madre que llamara al doctor Takeuchi para que viera que era lo que tenia, pero cuando iba a hablar con ella debió esperar, pues estaba en el teléfono, pero había algo raro en ella, la veía preocupada y afligida, y su corazón se apretó aun mas cuando la vio, pero no solo eso, un escalofrío le recorrió los brazos y las piernas. No entendía nada._

_-Si, le pasare el teléfono, un momento. Hija, es para ti- La mujer no dijo nada mas, solo fue a la cocina con un pañuelo y Akiko pudo escuchar como sollozaba al caminar. Con mucho temor tomo la bocina del teléfono en su mano y trato de sonar asustada. -¿Moshi moshi?-_

_-Buenos días, le habla el almirante Makigushi.- Dijo una voz muy masculina de al parecer un hombre algo mayor al otro lado del teléfono. No sabia por que, pero algo en su tono la hizo preocuparse aun mas -Señorita Oshima, tengo la dura tarea de comunicarle que Tsuruya Hashi lamentablemente ha fallecido esta madrugada a causa de graves heridas producidas por una banda de piratas liderada por el dragón de mar Takabi, el pirata asesino que estábamos tratando de capturar. Mi más sentido pésame por su pérdida-_

_Akiko apenas escucho lo que el almirante dijo luego, solo escucho la terrible noticia de la muerte de su amado. No supo más de ella después, y cuando su madre fue con ella, la encontró desmayada en el suelo con el teléfono aun en su mano._

Misaki había cubierto su boca mientras las lágrimas salían a mares de sus ojos. Fue una tontería haber avanzado tanto en la historia, ahora se sentía mucho peor. Ahora su miedo de que a Usagi-san le ocurriera lo mismo que a Hashi eran aun mayor. Sabía que era solo un libro de ficción, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse triste y desesperado.

Abrazo el libro contra su pecho y se recostó en la cama hasta que de tanto llorar finalmente se durmió. La guerra llevaba solo un día, y aun quedaban muchísimos mas por delante, no sabía cuantos exactamente pero quedaban todavía meses por enfrentar, y no sabía cuanto mas podía esperar hasta que finalmente Usagi-san volviera.

El chico de cabello castaño dormía profundamente, y pese a todo no tuvo pesadillas, solo había una cosa en su mente en ese momento, la misma desde hacia cinco meses.

Misaki (durmiendo): Usagi-san… regresa pronto…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capitulo ya ¡yay! Espero lo disfruten, ya que este esta mas enfocado en lo que Usagi-san ha debido pasar hasta ahora en la guerra, espero lo disfruten y me digan al final que les parecio, por cada review me aseguro de conseguir mas ideas para continuar :)**

* * *

La guerra ya había entrado en su segundo día solamente, y el grupo formado por Akihiko y los demás había dejado la trinchera para empezar a marchar por el campo de batalla, armado cada uno con un poderoso rifle totalmente cargado en caso de que algún soldado del sur los atacara. Nowaki cargaba una caja llena de granadas llenas de polvo pica pica, el cual no podría matar o herir a nadie, pero si los dejaría con los ojos irritados y con dificultad para respirar, evitando que fueran una amenaza para su equipo. Haruhiko llevaba también una caja con el, la cual era muy grande, pero hasta ahora nadie mas que el sabia que era lo que llevaba dentro.

Había mucha niebla ese día, así que apenas podían ver mucho mas lejos que unos 10 o 20 metros, por lo cual debían mantenerse juntos, con sus armas listas y alertas en todo momento, en caso de que algún soldado enemigo quisiera atacarlos.

Había mucho silencio, y eso los ponía a todos muy nerviosos, sobre todo al pobre de Kaoru, el arma que llevaba con el ya se le estaba haciendo muy pesada y apenas podía mantenerla en sus delgados brazos. No tenia idea de cómo había podido aprobar el entrenamiento, otros muchachos como el habían sido regresados a sus casas o a hacer trabajo de oficina por su débil condición física. El al parecer resulto un poco mejor que los demás y por eso pudo quedarse, pero aun no entendía exactamente en que.

Luego de largos minutos en los que casi todos estaban hasta con la respiración mas lenta, un soldado del lado sur finalmente dio la orden de ataque a los demás de su mismo bando, y de la nada unos diez hombres empezaron a disparar al equipo de Akihiko. Todos reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron y empezaron a disparar a todo aquel que hiciera un movimiento sospechoso.

Uno tras otro los soldados empezaron a caer debido a las heridas en sus brazos y piernas, hasta ahora ninguno había caído muerto y en el fondo todos agradecían eso, pero debían tener cuidado en caso de que uno fuera lo bastante fuerte como para poder atacar aun estando herido, o peor, que aparecieran aun mas soldados para ayudarlos.

Hiroki saco su rifle y empezó a disparar lo más rápido que pudo. Nowaki se encontraba cerca de el, quitándole el seguro a sus granadas con los dientes y arrojándolas apenas podía, no perdiendo el tiempo y lanzando después de a dos y luego de a tres, después de todo tenia suficientes como para atontar a todo el grupo que había aparecido.

Una granada había llegado del bando contrario, y con solo verla en el aire Akihiko pudo ver que era una granada mortífera, que podría matarlos a todos apenas explotara. Vio que estaba yendo directo hacia donde Kaoru estaba de pie, pero el chico no la veía porque tenía problemas con su arma y estaba distraído. Akihiko pensó rápido y tomo agarro la granada en el aire y la volvió a lanzar un segundo antes de que estallara, dejando un gran hoyo humeante en el lado contrario.

Akihiko: -va con el- Kaoru, debes poner atención, esa cosa pudo haberte matado

Kaoru: S-si, disculpe, pondré mas atención

Akihiko: Bien, quédate conmigo y haz lo mismo que yo, no pierdas de vista al enemigo en ningún momento

Kaoru se aseguro de hacerle caso a Akihiko. Se quedo cerca de el y de Miyagi, disparándoles a todos los soldados enemigos con tanta precisión como le fuera posible. Su arma era pesada y no era fácil para el manejarla, pero le daba a todos sin fallar, al parecer lo habían escogido para la guerra debido a su buena puntería, ya que de todos había sido el que había derribado mas enemigos que ninguno, y todos estaban impresionados.

Hiroki no bajo la guardia un solo instante, y con Nowaki a su lado sabia que no corrían peligro, pero después de lanzar montones y montones de granadas, escucho lo que menos hubiera querido oír.

Nowaki: -mete la mano en la caja pero no encuentra nada- Hiro-san, me quede sin granadas

Hiro: -lo mira un segundo- ¿Y que esperas parta ponerte a disparar? ¡Muévete!

Nowaki saco el rifle que llevaba en la espalda, el cual sabia que le seria útil apenas se quedara sin granadas, y como estaba con la carga completa y Hiroki llevaba disparando un buen rato, se quedo aun mas cerca para ayudarlo en caso de que el necesitara recargar.

Miyagi: -mira a Kaoru- Niño, necesito que me eches una mano con el cañón, llévalo hasta esa pequeña colina de allá –la apunta con su dedo- y dispara con el a los que vengan hacia nosotros

Kaoru obedeció y tomo el pequeño cañón para llevarlo hacia la colina que Miyagi había señalado, la cual resulto ser mas alta de lo que parecía. Ya estaba listo para disparar apenas encendieran la mecha, así que solo basto con un fósforo, el chico se cubrió los oídos y bala tras bala fueron disparadas en dirección a donde se encontraban los enemigos, los cuales salían corriendo para no ser asesinados o simplemente no venían venir lo que los acababa eliminando.

En otra colina cercana, Isaka se encontraba apuntando al lado sur con una potente ametralladora. Usando la mira podía apuntar y darle al blanco con mucha precisión, y apenas disparaba su arma, unas cuarenta balas eran disparadas por segundo, y tenia suficientes de repuesto, por lo que aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer si quería ayudar a su compañía.

Hiroki seguía disparando a cada soldado que aparecía, porque mientras mas eran abatidos más aparecían, lo bueno era que a su lado ya estaban llegando mas soldados también, así contaban con mucha ayuda. Lo que el profesor no vio venir fue que a su rifle se le acabaron las balas, y debía darse prisa si no quería acabar convertido en un blanco fácil.

Hiroki: -toma una caja de municiones de su cinturón- Nowaki cúbreme, solo será un momento

Nowaki: Si, no te preocupes Hiro-san –se pone delante de el y dispara-

Pero desde un lado que nadie logro ver, un soldado del sur se había escondido para no ser visto, lo cual era fácil gracias a la densa niebla. Apuntaba hacia Nowaki gracias a la mira de su arma, la cual era de aun mayor precisión que la de Isaka. Hiroki ya tenia su arma lista cuando noto algo extraño. En la lejanía pudo ver algo que brillaba gracias a un repentino rayo de sol que se coló entre la niebla, y no fue necesario más que un segundo para ver que era el cañón de un arma que estaba apuntándoles. Escucho el disparo, pero Nowaki estaba tan absorto en la pelea que no lo hizo.

Hiroki: ¡Nowaki cuidado! –lo quita del camino-

Hiroki había reaccionado rápido y había podido sacar a su amante del camino de esa bala asesina, ya que podría haberlo matado, pero cuando la adrenalina ya se empezó a disipar, pudo sentir un dolor ardiente en su brazo izquierdo, así que de inmediato se llevo la mano hacia el.

Nowaki: ¡Hiro-san!

Hiroki: Estoy bien, no es nada. Baka, debiste haber tenido mas cuidado –se voltea-. Genial, el enemigo huyo –se levanta-

Nowaki: -se levanta también- Hiro-san, déjame ver tu brazo

Hiroki: Ya te dije que estoy bien, mas te vale tomar tu arma o podrían matarte esta vez –hace una mueca de dolor-. ¡Aagh!

Nowaki: -quita su mano y lo ve- Hiro-san estas sangrando, déjame llevarte a la enfermería

Hiroki: Mocoso necio, ya te dije que no es nada. Preocúpate de mi después, debemos encargarnos de esto ahora –toma su arma-

Nowaki: Bien, pero no creas que me alejaré de ti, y te llevare a la enfermería después quieras o no, no dejare que pierdas tu brazo –toma la suya-

Hiroki se notaba adolorido y apenas podía cargar su arma apropiadamente, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba rendirse y menos por lo que el consideraba algo sin importancia. Nowaki no se alejo de el un solo segundo y lo defendía de todos los enemigos que pudieran ser una amenaza segura

Akihiko mientras tanto caminaba justo al lado de su hermano con sus armas listas en caso de que ocurriera cualquier cosa. Usualmente no le gustaba estar tan cerca de el, pero esto era la guerra, y debían protegerse mutuamente sin importar nada.

Ambos se mantenían alerta, ya que todo se había tornado silencioso otra vez. No había pasado nada por largos minutos y eso los tenia preocupados e incómodos, hasta que de la nada apareció uno de ellos detrás de Haruhiko, y como el no lo vio a tiempo, dependió de Akihiko dispararle en un brazo, haciendo que tirara su arma por el impacto.

Akihiko: -lo amenaza con su rifle- ¿Crees que te la vamos a dejar fácil? Ahora lárgate de aquí sino quieres acabar con la boca llena de plomo

El soldado parecía haber acabado muy mal por la bala que tenia alojada en su brazo, así que tomo su arma y regreso por donde había venido, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Akihiko (con frialdad): Debes tener más cuidado, no quiero tener que ser yo el que le diga a nuestro padre que el idiota de su hijo mayor acabo muerto por estar distraído –sigue caminando-

Haruhiko: Akihiko, creo que debemos intentar probar algo diferente, estos tipos son cosa seria y no podremos contra tantos de ellos

Akihiko (extrañado): ¿Que tienes en mente?

Haruhiko: -saca su caja- El sargento me confío esto en caso de que las cosas se tornaran difíciles, me dijo que las usara cuando nos estuviéramos quedando sin municiones –la abre y muestra su contenido-

Akihiko: ¿Minas explosivas?

Haruhiko: De las mas poderosas que hay, basta con enterrarlas y que un tipo de al menos 50 kg se pose sobre una y logra causar una explosión tan fuerte que deja un cráter de unos veinte metros de ancho. Nunca sabrán que paso

Akihiko: Estas loco, eso seria cobarde. No, me niego a usar trucos sucios, si queremos enfrentarnos a esos bastardos será de frente

Haruhiko: Ellos ya las han usado, los enfrentaremos de la misma forma

Akihiko: No me rebajare a su nivel, así que mas te vale olvidar esa tontería –se va-

Haruhiko: -cierra la caja y lo sigue- Primero veamos que dicen los demás, estoy seguro de que elegirán el estar a salvo de sus ataques

Tras no haber hallado mas amenazas por el momento, ambos Usamis regresaron con sus compañeros, los cuales lucían cansados, algunos heridos y las municiones ya estaban escaseando en la compañía. Los demás soldados hacían lo que podían, pero el sur era fuerte y ya no sabían que mas hacer. Haruhiko les propuso su idea a los demás, y todos se tornaron pensativos al oírla.

Haruhiko: Piénsenlo, nuestras armas ya casi no funcionan, solo será cosa de horas para quedarnos sin municiones para nuestros rifles y cañones

Miyagi: Creo que no es mala idea, debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para el bando y si ya no queda de otra…

Nowaki: -da un paso al frente- Yo me opongo, Akihiko-san tiene razón, es un acto cobarde el atacar de esa forma

Hiroki: Te recuerdo que los del sur nos han hecho lo mismo, de no ser porque te quite del camino de ese tirador estarías muerto por ahí. Estoy de acuerdo con el, lo siento Akihiko, pero debemos hacerlo

Isaka: Yo también estoy de acuerdo, ya agote casi todas mis balas, será lo mas efectivo, al menos hasta que logremos conseguir mas munición

Akihiko: De acuerdo, usaremos las minas, pero únicamente hasta que podamos obtener más munición para las armas, después de eso ya no enterraremos una sola más

Haruhiko: Bien, cada uno tome una pala y caven hoyos para enterrar las minas, debe ser de al menos un metro de profundidad, luego la cubren con la misma tierra que usaron y deben asegurarse de que nada de a entender que ahí hay algo enterrado, sino no servirá

Nowaki y Akihiko seguían con serias dudas sobre ese plan, pero si ya todos los demás estaban de acuerdo no había de otra, además solo seria un recurso temporal, y eso ya lo tenían claro.

Excavaron tantos hoyos como pudieron, uno para cada mina, y se aseguraron de seguir con cuidado las instrucciones de Haruhiko. Finalmente, la enorme caja ya estaba completamente vacía, significaba que habían cubierto un gran terreno con minas explosivas, así que pudieron volver a reunirse en el mismo sitio donde habían empezado.

Kaoru seguía disparando el cañón, pero en un momento ya se le habían acabado las balas, y como era importante que se encargara de eso pronto, se aseguro de volver corriendo con el equipo para poder obtener mas de ellas, pero como el no sabia nada del plan de Haruhiko, corría un terrible, terrible peligro al correr tan cerca de las minas enterradas.

Akihiko se estaba limpiando el sudor de la cara luego del trabajo tan pesado que debió hacer, cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos que se dirigían al lugar donde ellos estaban a mucha velocidad.

Hiroki: -lo ve- Oigan ¿no es ese chico Kaoru?

Miyagi: Lo envié a hacerse cargo del cañón, ha estado en eso casi todo el día

Akihiko: Un momento ¿el sabe de las minas, verdad? Hay varias enterradas ahí

Miyagi: Diablos, tienes razón

Akihiko: ¡Kaoru! ¡Detente ahora mismo, estas corriendo en un campo minado!

Kaoru no escuchaba los gritos de Akihiko ya que aun se encontraba lejos, pero lo vio ondeando sus brazos con mucha fuerza, así que intuyo que era para que se diera prisa, así que apretó el paso para llegar con el grupo lo antes posible.

Hiroki: ¡Niño tonto, vas a explotar en miles de pedazos! ¡Deja de correr ahora mismo!

Increíblemente nada paso, Kaoru paso sobre las minas pero estas no detonaron, y completamente exhausto logro llegar con los demás, totalmente ajeno al peligro que corría.

Kaoru (sin aire): Vine apenas pude… el cañón se quedo sin balas y vine por más…

Miyagi: -lo golpea en la cabeza-

Kaoru: -se soba el chichón- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Miyagi: Te decíamos que corrías sobre un campo minado, pudiste haber explotado

Hiroki: Vimos que estabas corriendo justo encima de ellas, pero no paso nada

Haruhiko: Eso es porque las minas necesitan un peso de al menos 50 kg sobre ellas, este chico es muy flaco y no las pudo activar

Akihiko: Kaoru ¿Cuánto pesas?

Kaoru: Unos 46 kg

Hiroki (en tono de burla): Ser tan enclenque te salvo la vida niño

Nowaki: Hiro-san, no seas malo, no es su culpa ser tan delgado

Hiroki: Bueno esta bien

Ya pasado ese incidente tan dramático, el equipo se aseguró de valérselas con las municiones que aun tenían. Kaoru debió llevar las balas de cañón nuevas por su cuenta, ya que los demás no podían atravesar el lugar donde se encontraban las minas por ser todos muy pesados. Desde ahí siguió atacando al lado enemigo para proteger a su equipo, y pudo ver desde ese lugar de lo que hablaban sus compañeros. Las minas explotaban no bien alguien del peso necesario se paraba sobre ellas, y los cráteres que dejaban eran increíblemente grandes, tal como Haruhiko había dicho desde el principio.

Esa jornada fue especialmente difícil, y apenas se puso el sol y todos entraron para descansar para el día siguiente, la mayoría se fue directo a la cama apenas acabaron de comer, la verdad no había animo de hacer mucho mas luego de una batalla tan intensa.

De regreso en Tokio, Misaki veía como atardecía desde la ventana de la sala de estar en casa de Takahiro. Había sido un día muy divertido; en la mañana ayudo a Manami a hacer galletas para los cuatro, luego jugo por horas con Mahiro hasta que Takahiro termino con su trabajo del fin de semana, lo cual le había producido discusiones con su esposa antes, ya que no le gustaba que llevara trabajo a casa.

Luego de almorzar fueron de compras al centro comercial de la ciudad, y Misaki había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que le compraron mucha ropa nueva a Mahiro y el los ayudo con las bolsas de regreso. El lugar estaba especialmente vacío gracias a todos los hombres jóvenes que se encontraban en la guerra, pero el chico hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en ella, eso solo lograría preocuparlo mas.

Ya era hora de cenar, y los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa. Misaki desde hacia mucho que no había tenido que cocinar el mismo, y era agradable. A Manami le costo mucho trabajo decirle al chico que no era necesario que la ayudara, ya que después de todo era su invitado y ya había sido mucha molestia haberlo tenido con ella haciendo las galletas de la mañana. Misaki finalmente accedió a no ayudar por esa vez.

Mientras todos comían tranquilamente, Misaki sonreía por dentro, ya el día estaba por terminar y no había pensado una sola vez en la posibilidad de que a Akihiko le ocurriera algo malo, aunque lo mas seguro era que fuera su ultima carta lo que lo tenia así de optimista.

De pronto, cuando el chico tomo con su mano el vaso de jugo a su lado, algo en su dedo reflejó la luz de la lámpara del techo, llamando la atención de Takahiro, ya que no había notado eso antes.

Takahiro: Misaki, no tenia idea de que te gustaran los anillos

Misaki: ¿Uh? –mira su dedo y se sonroja-. Ah si… había olvidado decírtelo Nii-chan… si, me empezaron a gustar hace algunos meses…

Manami: Pero dimos ¿quien te lo regalo?

Takahiro: Seguramente alguna pretendiente

Misaki: -se sonroja- ¡Nii-chan!

Takahiro: Anda Misaki, si ya tienes novia, me gustaría conocerla, que no te de pena

Misaki: -voltea la cara un momento- Acerca de eso, de hecho si hay alguien… y fue quien me lo dio…

Takahiro: Lo sabia, y dinos ¿es bonita? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se llama?

Manami: Querido, haz una pregunta a la vez, así el pobre no puede responderte

Takahiro: Si, es verdad. Entonces ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

Misaki: -lo piensa un segundo y lo mira- Prometo que te lo diré, pero que sea mañana, antes de irme

Takahiro: Pero…

Misaki: Por favor Nii-chan, solo deja que te lo diga mañana, podrás preguntarme lo que quieras entonces

Takahiro: -suspira- De acuerdo, puedes decirnos mañana en la noche

Misaki agradeció a su hermano por confiar en el, pero luego se dio cuenta en el problema que estaba metido, ahora su relación con Akihiko ya no seria mas un secreto y no sabía como lo tomaría Takahiro, sin mencionar lo de la propuesta de matrimonio. Seria una verdadera bomba, y los nervios apenas lo dejaron dormir esa noche, pero por otro lado sabia que era lo correcto, ya era tiempo de que su querido hermano supiera la verdad, no podía ocultárselo para siempre.

Como no tenía sueño decidió encender la luz y volver a leer la carta que Akihiko le había enviado. Había sido una suerte que hubiera llegado sin que nadie mas que el la viera, sino debería luego contarles lo que decía.

_Mí amado Misaki:_

_La guerra seguirá esta tarde y algo me dice que esta vez será aun más fuerte, pero no te preocupes, me acabo de enterar de un nuevo armamento súper secreto el cual podría sernos muy útil para poder enfrentarnos a los enemigos. No nos dirán de que trata sino hasta que estemos en la batalla, pero si todo sale bien quizá nos permita acabar con la guerra un poco antes. Sea lo que sea, si logra hacer que esto acabe pronto entonces no debe ser malo, así que espero contar con que te sentirás igual de optimista que yo hasta que regrese a casa. Te lo pido Misaki, saber que me envías vibras positivas es una de las pocas cosas que me mantiene sereno aquí, se que con esa hermosa sonrisa con la que siempre iluminas mi vida podrías acabar con cualquier guerra o cualquier problema, y si esto termina en poco tiempo me encantaría poder volver a verla, es uno de mis mayores deseos._

_Te amo_

_Usagi-san_

Misaki esta vez no sintió ganas de llorar, de hecho le alegraba saber que Akihiko estuviera bien y que hubiera una posibilidad de tenerlo de regreso antes de lo planeado. Por fin luego de tanto tiempo se quedo dormido sin pesadillas, sin lágrimas y sin miedo. Algo le decía que todo saldría bien.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**Feliz dia de San Valentin a todo el mundo :D , y como un pequeño regalo les traigo esto, el sexto capitulo de mi fic, el cual va a estar muy bueno, solo les pido una cosa, una vez que lleguen al final... por favor no me maten, les juro que fue por una buena razon .U**

**Pero bueno, disfruten ;)**

* * *

_En una bella capilla inglesa una hermosa y soleada mañana próximo a comenzar el verano, el famoso autor Usami Akihiko ya estaba de pie en el altar con el cura detrás de él. Mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta, esperando por ver llegar a su mejor amigo, quien seria el encargado de entregar a la persona a quien mas amaba el, a su amadísimo Misaki._

_Meses de arduas batallas en el campo de guerra y luego de no haberse comunicado más que por cartas, ambos habían esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, y ninguno podía creer que ya estuviera aquí._

_Akihiko lucia radiante en su nuevo uniforme de suboficial. Había sido ascendido de rango tras probar una inmensa determinación y valentía durante las batallas más peligrosas y difíciles de la guerra civil. Una gorra blanca con el emblema de su bando, chaqueta negra con botones dorados, guantes blancos y además varias condecoraciones en su pecho, pero lo mejor de todo era su hermosa sonrisa, la cual nunca había sido ni mas grande ni mas sincera que en ese instante, pero increíblemente lo fue aun mas cuando vio asomarse por la entrada de la capilla un par de siluetas. Ya estaban ahí._

_La ancianita encargada del órgano de la capilla comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial mientras Takahiro caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de su hermano menor. No era un corredor largo, pero Akihiko ya empezaba a desear que se dieran prisa, quería tener a su Misaki junto a el ya. Para su suerte, una vez que ambos llegaron, por fin su querido amigo soltó a Misaki, pero antes de irse a su lugar le dedico a Akihiko una mirada seria, pero sonriendo._

_Takahiro: Usagi-san, te estoy entregando a una persona muy importante para mí. Por favor cuídalo bien, el ha sido mi bebé por los últimos doce años_

_Misaki (algo avergonzado): Nii-chan, no en frente del cura_

_Takahiro: -sonríe- Si, tienes razón_

_Misaki vio a su hermano mayor irse a su sitio, que era de pie junto a los novios, como buen padrino. Del otro lado estaba Aikawa, que había accedido a organizar la boda a cambio de ser la madrina, y finalmente Akihiko tuvo que aceptar, y en todo caso debía admitir que lucia muy bonita con ese vestido rosa pálido y con el cabello sujetado por un listón adornado con pequeñas flores, dejándose apenas un par de mechones sueltos. Pero para el, el más bello ahí era su Misaki. Ya lo había visto vestido de traje formal antes, pero esta vez lucia realmente adorable usando un bello smoking simple de tonos rojizos y con una flor del mismo tono en su solapa. Ya no podía esperar a la noche de bodas._

_El cura hizo una seña con la mano y los invitados tomaron asiento, dejando el lugar en silencio. Una vez recitados los votos y cuando ambos oyeron la típica pregunta, la cual respondieron ambos con un _si _rotundo, finalmente recito las palabras que Akihiko no podía esperar por oír por fin luego de meses._

_Cura: _And by the power given to me by the Queen Elizabeth and God, I declare you husband and husband. Usami Akihiko, you can kiss the groom

_Misaki (confundido): ¿Uh?_

_Akihiko: -se ríe un poco- Significa que ya estamos casados y que puedo besarte_

_Akihiko tomo entonces la cara de su lindo nuevo esposo con suavidad en ambas manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas y oyendo los aplausos conmovidos y alegres de los invitados a la ceremonia. Por el momento, solo existían ellos dos y nadie más._

_Finalmente debió soltar al muchacho y dejarlo respirar. Misaki lo miraba totalmente sonrojado pero se le notaba muy feliz, en realidad estaba que estallaba de alegría por lo que acababa de pasar, pero aun intentaba procesarlo porque no lo creía._

_Aunque no era así como debía seguir, Akihiko le dio un fuerte abrazo a su niño, el cual fue respondido al instante. Misaki ya no veía motivos para rechazar las muestras de afecto que Akihiko le mostraba, después de todo estaban casados y ya no había por que avergonzarse, ya que todos ya lo sabían._

_Akihiko: Misaki, te amo mucho. Este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida_

_Misaki: Usagi-san… yo también te-_

Un fuerte ruido de explosión despertó a Akihiko de su hermoso sueño de golpe, casi al punto de tirarlo de su cama, pero menos mal que no fue así, sino se hubiera lastimado seriamente.

Aun recobrándose del brusco ruido veía a todos vestirse lo mas rápido que podían, tomar cada uno sus armas y salir del lugar, olvidándose por completo de sus deberes de la mañana, pero el sargento no les decía nada por eso, muy por el contrario, el se encontraba en la puerta de la compañía haciendo que todos salieran cuanto antes de ahí y ya listos para seguir con la guerra. Al parecer había ocurrido algo serio, y esa explosión definitivamente tenia algo que ver.

Akihiko decidió no hacer preguntas, salto de su cama tan rápido como pudo, se vistió y se unió a sus demás compañeros allá afuera. Menos mal que ya les habían dado las municiones necesarias para la batalla de ese día, así que ya estaban listos.

Akihiko: -va con Hiroki- Hiroki, ¿que ocurre? Se suponía que nada de ataques mientras estuviéramos dormidos

Hiroki (con un brazo vendado): Pues díselo a ellos, los muy cobardes empezaron a atacarnos antes de la hora establecida por ambos bandos. Están detonando nuestras minas con un método especial y parece ser que ahora van a enterrar las suyas propias

Isaka (aun medio dormido pero ya listo): ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Akihiko: El sur esta detonando nuestras minas ¿tienes lista tu arma?

Isaka: -muestra su ametralladora- Nunca saldría al campo sin ella. Estaré donde siempre –trata de irse-

Akihiko: -lo detiene- Espera, seguramente van a estar enterrando sus minas en el lugar donde sueles dispararles, podría ser peligroso

Isaka: Descuida, el sargento me dio esto –muestra un detector de metales-. Con el podré ver que lugares son seguros de pisar y cuales no, así no tendré problemas –se suelta del agarre y se va-

Los demás vieron como era posible que los soldados del lado contrario pudieran detonar explosivos subterráneos sin salir heridos; habían estado descubriendo todas las minas sin detonar con un detector de metales como el de Isaka, y luego habían usado tanques blindados para poder pasarles por encima sin causarle ningún daño a quien lo conducía. Todas esas horas de trabajo enterrándolas ahora parecían un verdadero desperdicio.

Por todo el campo ocurría explosión tras explosión, dejando inmensos cráteres y soldados heridos por parte de ambos bandos. Era terrible, la enfermería se repletaba y no eran ni siquiera las ocho de la mañana. A ese paso iban a acabar perdiendo cientos de vidas para el mediodía, y ni pensar en cuando la guerra acabara.

Miyagi había decidido ser el héroe por esta vez, y sin que nadie lo viera y usando un terreno alto que aun no había sido minado, apunto su potente AK-47 recién cargada hacia uno de los tanques enemigos, el cual había dejado de moverse. Se quedo muy quieto hasta que el soldado sureño salio de adentro para empezar a cargar su propia arma también luego de acabada su tarea, pero no le iba a disparar hasta que el también le apuntara.

El soldado contrario se puso a caminar cerca de su vehiculo, viendo si algún soldado del norte se aparecía, pero nada por el momento. Miyagi seguía en su posición con una gruesa gota de sudor recorriéndole la cara, mientras hacia lo posible por calmar su respiración con tal de no ser oído. De pronto, por haber movido su pie apenas un centímetro, una roca cayo por el barranco e hizo un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para llamar la atención del soldado del sur. Miyagi no lo dudo un instante y le disparo al tipo en ambas piernas, tirándolo el piso y dejándolo aparentemente indefenso. Guardo su arma y corrió hacia donde estaba, creyendo de verdad que no le haría daño.

Miyagi: No voy a lastimarte –le pone un pie encima-, solo quiero que le des un mensaje a tu bando: no se metan con nosotros usando tácticas ilegales ¿me oyeron? Ahora largo, antes de que me vuelva un cobarde como ustedes y te mate aquí mismo –le quita el pie y da media vuelta-

El soldado solo estaba aliviado de ya no tenerlo encima y de ya no estar a la vista de Miyagi. Con cuidado pero rápidamente saco una granada de su cinturón y sacándole el seguro la lanzo hacia su espalda, donde exploto de inmediato y desde lejos se pudo divisar una larga estela de humo, la cual alerto a Akihiko y los demás. El peliplata se preocupo de que fuera algo serio, así que hizo que Hiroki, Kaoru y Nowaki fueran con el y llevaran sus armas, dejándose guiar por el humo.

Miyagi se encontraba muy herido, tenía muchas heridas en la cara producto de las esquirlas de la granada y le costaba respirar, pero increíblemente aun podía permanecer de pie. Para cuando los demás llegaron el soldado había salido corriendo para refugiarse en su propio bando, pero Akihiko logro verlo a lo lejos, así que dejo que Nowaki revisara al pobre de Miyagi mientras iba tras el, aun después de claramente haber oído un grito por parte de Hiroki de que no fuera.

El soldado sureño se movía con mucha rapidez y era difícil alcanzarlo, pero Akihiko corría tan rápido como podía, casi olvidando que era probable que alguno de los dos pisara una mina enterrada en algún lado. El mismo soldado se detuvo un segundo y preparo una segunda granada con tal de detener a su perseguidor, pero Akihiko fue mas rápido y con su arma le disparo en una mano, para así evitar que la arrojara, y la tiro al suelo, pero no exploto porque ni siquiera le había quitado el seguro.

Akihiko: -le apunta con su rifle- Muy bien basura, quiero que levantes ambas manos y vengas conmigo ahora mismo, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste

El soldado se sintió derrotado, así que levanto tanto su mano sana como la herida por la bala y se fue caminando mientras que el autor le apuntaba atentamente con su arma, a la cual aun le quedaba bastante munición por si se atrevía a hacer cualquier cosa en su contra, pero no fue así. Llevo al tipo con los demás y Miyagi ya estaba empezando a recobrar un poco el aliento, pero todavía se veía igual de herido que antes.

Akihiko: -hace que el soldado se arrodille- Aquí traje a este bastardo que nos ataco, propongo que lo tengamos como rehén, podría sernos útil para negociar con los del sur

Miyagi: -lo ve- Un segundo. Usami-san, este no es el que me ataco

Akihiko: ¿Qué? Pero lo vi salir corriendo luego de que te lanzo la granada

Miyagi: Es imposible que pudiera correr, yo le dispare en ambas piernas

Nowaki: Es verdad, con balas alojadas en las rodillas le seria muy doloroso salir corriendo

Hiroki: Pero de cara es igual, yo también hubiera jurado que era el

Akihiko: -lo golpea con la punta del arma- Confiesa ¿Qué pasó con el otro soldado? El que se parece a ti

Soldado: El es mi hermano gemelo, el fue quien le lanzo la granada a tu amigo, se escondió luego de haber empezado el humo y creí que podría suplantarlo para protegerlo

Akihiko: Si se escondió no puede estar lejos, no con las piernas así

Akihiko vio con detenimiento el lugar, y luego de notar un pequeño movimiento en un árbol tomo una roca del piso y la lanzo hacia donde había visto algo extraño, y allí vio caer al soldado con las piernas heridas, entonces pudo notar el increíble parecido entre ambos hermanos.

Akihiko: -mira al soldado de rodillas- Dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?

Soldado: Soy Benjiro, y el es mi hermano Heiji

Akihiko: De acuerdo Benjiro, no te haremos daño ni a ti ni a Heiji, solo los retendremos hasta que su bando acate nuestras demandas

Heiji: Esperen ¿nos tendrán como rehenes? ¿Exactamente que es lo que quieren?

Hiroki: Para empezar niño, dejen de usar trucos sucios contra nosotros, eso es un crimen de guerra

Kaoru: Si, y atacar por la espalda también lo es, y es cobarde además

Akihiko: Y no solo eso, además queremos que su bando retire las minas

Benjiro: ¡Nunca!

Akihiko: -lo apunta de nuevo, esta vez en la cara- O lo hacen o ustedes se quedan con nosotros hasta que acabe la guerra. Los tendremos en una celda diminuta hasta que los del sur hagan lo que queremos

Heiji: -traga en seco por el miedo- ¿Y que pasa si no acatan?

Akihiko: Entonces su sargento deberá entregarlos en pedacitos a su familia

Heiji: -mira a su hermano- Creo que hablan en serio

Benjiro: De acuerdo, nos quedaremos con ustedes, pero cuando acaten sus demandas nos dejaran ir

Akihiko: Perfecto –baja su arma y saca una cuerda-. Kaoru, necesito que los ates, luego llévalos a nuestra celda de prisioneros

Kaoru (algo dudoso): Si, como diga –obedece y los ata-

El chico no conocía a Akihiko desde hacia mas que unos días, pero no se imagino que el autor favorito de su querida hermana pudiera ser así en guerra. Estaba claro que su actitud lo asustaba, pero solo hacia lo mejor por sus compañeros, así que era claro que no tenía mas remedio.

Una vez atados los dos hermanos, Nowaki tomo la cuerda y los llevo hasta la celda, ubicada cerca de la compañía. Le prometió a Hiroki que volvería rápido, pero se tardo mas de lo que esperaba, las heridas de Heiji eran de consideración, así que aunque quizá a Akihiko no le gustara la idea, sentía que era su deber ayudar al chico, así que saco un estuche de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba con el.

Nowaki: -rompe su pantalón y le aplica alcohol- Puede que arda un poco, pero hay que limpiar la herida antes de sacar la bala, habrá que hacer lo mismo con ambas piernas

Ambos chicos lucían muy mal, Heiji lucia muy adolorido, pero algo le decía al doctor que en ellos había algo más que solo dolor físico.

Nowaki: -empieza con su otra pierna- ¿Ocurre algo?

Benjiro: La guerra acaba de empezar y ya uno de los dos esta herido. Le prometimos a mamá volver bien a casa, y como soy el mayor me dijo que debía proteger a Heiji, pero no pude hacerlo

Heiji: No te culpes, además solo eres mayor que yo por media hora, puedo cuidarme solo, mi error fue haber atacado a ese tipo por la espalda y luego dejar que te atraparan a ti

Nowaki: Me gustaría decir que los entiendo, pero como soy huérfano no se lo que es tener a una madre preocupada en casa, tampoco tengo hijos para saber como se siente ella, pero se que puede ser duro estar aquí

Heiji: Esta guerra es absurda, estábamos preparándonos para volver a estudiar cuando nos llamaron, nuestro mayor miedo es no poder hacerlo nunca

Nowaki: -le aplica un poco mas de alcohol- No digas eso, podrán volver a casa apenas esto acabe

Heiji: -lo piensa un segundo- No me saque las balas

Benjiro/Nowaki (sorprendidos): -lo miran- ¿Uh?

Benjiro: ¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Quieres quedarte con esas cosas dentro para siempre?

Nowaki: Tu hermano tiene razón Heiji, debo sacarlas para que puedas recuperarte

Heiji: Escuchen los dos, se supone que un soldado herido de gravedad debe volver a casa, así que si me quedo así podré volver quizá mañana mismo a casa, podré salvar mi vida y hacer feliz a mamá

Benjiro: Si claro, mientras que yo me quedo aquí arriesgando mi vida solo. Heiji, eso es ridículo, tenemos que estar juntos para cuidarnos mutuamente, y a mamá no le gustaría saber que un hijo esta en casa mientras el otro sigue en guerra, eso no la ayudara en nada a sentirse mejor

Nowaki: Es cierto. Heiji, debo sacarte esas balas y que no se diga mas, ya después veremos si logras caminar bien o si debes regresar a casa ¿entendido?

Heiji: -baja la cabeza- Si, ya entendí

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más. Heiji quedo limpio de sangre y con ambas rodillas vendadas, y Nowaki pudo ver el par de enormes balas que le había extraído.

Nowaki: Ya las pude extraer, pero será mejor que vayas a la enfermería en caso de que te duela. Benjiro, cuida bien de tu hermano mientras estén aquí. No puedo prometerles nada, pero se que las cosas saldrán bien, seguramente su bando lo pensara dos veces antes de perder a dos soldados de este modo

Benjiro: Me aseguraré de cuidarlo bien. Gracias doctor Kusama

Nowaki se fue de la celda y cerro con llave. No le gustaba para nada la idea de tener a dos chicos de rehenes, pero no tenían de otra si querían hacer que el sur hiciera caso de sus exigencias, sabia bien que era por el bien de todo el bando del norte, ya no podían seguir perdiendo soldados a causa de sus tácticas cobardes.

Una vez que Nowaki volvió con los demás, vio que todo el bando estaba reunido. Era increíble, los miles de hombres que aun quedaban de pie estaban enfrentándose cara a cara con los otros miles del sur. Se dio prisa y busco a su compañía entre la multitud de cascos, rifles y uniformes verdes, y por fin pudo dar con ellos, ya que estaban entre las primeras filas.

Hiroki: Al fin llegas, ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto tiempo?

Nowaki: Por favor no se lo digas a nadie Hiro-san, es que estuve ayudando al soldado al que Miyagi-san le disparo

Hiroki: No me extraña de ti, siempre ayudando a todo el mundo, pero si después esos chicos te vuelan la cabeza cuando el herido este bien, no creas que diré nada bueno en tu funeral

Nowaki: -le sonríe y le pasa un brazo por el cuello- Hecho –lo besa-

Hiroki: -se sonroja y se suelta- ¡Baka! ¡Aquí no!

Al frente de la inmensa multitud de soldados se encontraba el sargento Iwao Kyoji, y se comunicaba con un megáfono con el sargento y los soldados del sur.

Sargento Iwao: De acuerdo, escuchen bien, tenemos a dos de sus soldados como rehenes, uno de ellos esta herido, así que si quieren tenerlos de vuelta deberán acatar lo que les vamos a exigir, no tienen de otra más que hacerlo

Del lado sur, el sargento Ichikawa Kozue hablaba de pie sobre uno de sus tanques mientras sus soldados estaban a su lado con sus armas listas para atacar por si esta situación diplomática se volvía violenta.

Sargento Ichikawa: -saca su megáfono- Digan sus exigencias entonces y las obedeceremos

La cosa pintaba bien para el norte por fin, seguramente a cambio de esos dos chicos podrían obtener todo lo que quisieran. Pero el Sargento Iwao no pensaba en pedir el fin de la guerra, el lado norte del país tenia serios desacuerdos con el sur que debían ser arreglados de un modo u otro, y no seria productivo acabar la guerra luego de solo dos días, no seria correcto, menos aun luego de tantas bajas y tantos meses entrenando para llegar aquí, pero si habían otras cosas que querían.

Sargento Iwao: Muy bien, para empezar queremos el cese de las armas biológicas, no mas ataques sorpresa antes de las ocho de la mañana y los ataques por la espalda serán castigados con encarcelamiento hasta el fin de la guerra. Todo esto se aplicara para ambos bandos por supuesto ¿esta de acuerdo sargento?

El sargento Ichikawa parecía estarlo meditando, lo cual estaba poniendo un aire de suspenso en el ambiente, pero luego de casi un minuto de deliberación, volvió a poner en alto su megáfono y hablo.

Sargento Ichikawa: De acuerdo, es un trato, empezaremos a dejar sin uso las armas biológicas en este mismo momento y nada de ataques antes de que ambos bandos estén listos. Ahora suelten a los jóvenes

Todo el bando del norte y su sargento lucia aliviado y ya mas seguro de poder seguir la pelea de manera justa, así que sin mas, ambas multitudes dieron media vuelta y regresaron para cumplir con sus respectivas partes del trato, el sur fue a desactivar las armas biológicas para que ya ningún soldado del norte cayera enfermo de gravedad y el norte fue a liberar a Benjiro y Heiji, para que vieran si Heiji era apto para seguir en la guerra o si debía volver a casa. Akihiko y Hiroki eran los encargados de ir por ellos, y de camino ambos estaban muy callados, pero Hiroki decidió romper el silencio luego de diez minutos de caminata.

Hiroki: ¿Crees que los del sur vayan a hacer lo que dicen?

Akihiko: La verdad no estoy seguro, en realidad no se como el sargento Iwao accedió tan rápido a liberar a los prisioneros, pero supongo que por algo es el sargento

Mientras ambos amigos caminaban, creían que todo estaba bien, pero Hiroki de pronto se sintió algo intranquilo, aunque no tenia idea de por que, así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

Akihiko más tarde se empezó a sentir como Hiroki, ya que sintió como unos pasos detrás de ellos, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más.

Finalmente, se escucho un fuerte disparo que al comienzo nadie supo de donde había venido, pero que solo necesito de un instante para cumplir con su cometido.

Varias horas mas tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo, y Misaki ya había acabado de empacar sus maletas para volver a casa apenas cenara con su hermano y su familia. No sabia por que, pero ese mismo escalofrío extraño que había sentido antes de salir de casa le había vuelto y con fuerza. No entendía que pasaba, era como si fuera pasar algo malo, pero eso era ridículo, lo mejor era dejar de preocuparse por nada y terminar con lo que debía hacer, ya que ya casi era hora de comer.

En la mesa, una vez que Manami había sentado a Mahiro en su silla alta y había terminado de servir los platos, Misaki esperaba que Takahiro no recordara lo de la noche anterior, ya que no se sentía listo aun para confesarle su relación con Akihiko, pero sabia que le había hecho esa promesa a su hermano y debía cumplirla. En todo caso Takahiro lo recordaba bien.

Takahiro: Bien Misaki, entonces ¿me dirás el nombre de la chica que te gusta? Quedamos en que nos lo dirías hoy durante la cena

Misaki: Si, tienes razón Nii-chan. Bueno, es algo que he… bueno, que _hemos_ mantenido en secreto desde hace un tiempo, pero te lo diré

Manami: Pero Misaki ¿no la invitaste al menos? Así podríamos conocerla

Misaki: Es que no puede venir… de hecho ahora esta en la guerra

Takahiro: Con que es de esas chicas que optaron por ir. Que valiente

Misaki: Y sobre eso Nii-chan, tengo que decirte que yo…

Pero Misaki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de pronto sintió sonar su celular, y revisando la pantalla vio que se trataba de un número desconocido. Eso lo dejo algo curioso, pero sabia que no podía contestar en un momento así.

Takahiro: Esta bien Misaki, puedes contestar, aquí te esperamos

Misaki solo le dio las gracias a su hermano y se levanto de la mesa para contestar sin molestarlos. El aparato ya llevaba sonando un rato y no quería poner impaciente a quien fuera que llamaba, quizá era un amigo suyo que se había cambiado de numero y solo llamaba para decírselo.

Misaki: ¿Moshi Moshi?

Del otro lado pudo oír la voz de un hombre maduro, quizá mayor que Akihiko, y al escucharlo no pudo evitar pensar en el libro que había leído hacia un par de noches y el escalofrío de antes le regreso con aun mayor fuerza. Iba a pasar algo malo, no sabía por que pero algo se lo decía.

En el comedor, Takahiro estaba hablando alegremente con su esposa mientras que ella trataba de hacer que Mahiro no se ensuciara mientras hacia que comiera. Takahiro ya se estaba preguntando que le tomaba tanto tiempo a Misaki, cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo los alerto a los dos, haciendo que el saliera muy de prisa en dirección a donde estaba su hermanito.

Takahiro: -llega corriendo- ¡Misaki!

Ahí vio a su hermano que había caído de rodillas al suelo, su mano se quedo como estaba aunque el celular yacía en el piso justo a su lado. Su cara se había puesto muy pálida y parecía en shock.

Takahiro: -se arrodilla y lo sostiene- Misaki, Misaki… ¿Qué paso? Por favor dime algo, no me asustes así

Mahiro, que estaba en brazos de Manami y como sabiendo que le ocurría a su tío, empezó a llorar muy fuerte, al parecer aun siendo un bebé sabia que algo andaba muy, pero muy mal.

Misaki (aun en shock): U-Usagi… san… el… el… el ha… -se desmaya-

Takahiro por suerte atrapo a Misaki en sus brazos antes de que se diera contra el piso y lo llevo al sofá y lo recostó ahí.

Algo había pasado con Akihiko, y con lagrimas en los ojos Takahiro pudo adivinar que era.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bueno, ahi esta, nos vemos en el proximo -me escondo en mi fortaleza a prueba de balas- por cierto, dejen reviews -me escondo de nuevo-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-miro a mi alrededor y salgo del bunker ondeando una bandera blanca- Hola, aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo de mi fic, ojala me perdonen si les parece algo aburrido al comienzo, o si creen que algunas escenas se extienden demasiado, es que amo cuando me dan arranques de inspiracion :P**

**Como sea, ojala disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo mientras lo escribia, y si tienen alguna amenaza de muerte para mi cuando lo terminen por favor no la cumplan hasta que llegue al final del fic, no me gustaria dejar este mundo con una idea de posible lemon sin acabar TwT**

* * *

_Misaki no podía estar mas emocionado, estaba esperando con muchas ansias que sus padres llegaran lo antes posible para poder comer sus dulces favoritos y poder ver los regalos que le habían comprado. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez como si eso lo hiciera avanzar más rápido, pero la puerta aun no se abría. El rato continuaba pasando y nada, así que ya desesperado fue donde su hermano, quien hacia poco se había graduado y se encontraba viendo un folleto de la universidad Mitsuhashi, esperando que lo hubieran admitido ahí._

_Misaki: -le jala la manga a Takahiro- Nii-chan, quiero que mamá y papá lleguen pronto_

_Takahiro: -le sonríe- Anda Misaki, solo llevan un par de minutos de retraso, ¿por que no intentas llamarlos? Quizá ya no tarden_

_Misaki corrió al teléfono y marco el numero de celular de su padre, espero por solo unos segundos a que le contestara y cuando lo hizo no se contuvo al decir lo que quería._

_Padre: ¿Moshi mo-?_

_Misaki: ¡Quiero que se den prisa! ¡Quiero ver lo que me compraron!_

_Madre: ¿Quién es amor?_

_Padre: Es Misaki, pobre, se muere de ganas porque volvamos a casa_

_Misaki: Dense prisa, estoy impaciente por ver mis regalos_

_Padre: Llegaremos en unos diez minutos, nos veremos en casa –le cuelga-_

_Misaki se quedo viendo el teléfono unos instantes y cuando lo puso de nuevo en su sitio ya se le veía mas contento, ya quería ver volver a sus padres para ver los regalos que tenían para el, así que se puso a ver el reloj detenidamente una vez mas hasta que pasaran los interminables minutos._

_Pasaron diez minutos, veinte minutos, luego media hora, y cuando finalmente ya había pasado cerca de una hora completa Misaki ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá. Takahiro vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que era extraño de que sus padres tardaran tanto, pero viendo lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo y el trafico que casi siempre había a esa hora supuso que era algo de esperar, así que decidió dejar dormir a Misaki, si sus padres no llegaban lo llevaría a su cama para que no fuera a pescar un resfriado._

_El chico se encontraba en su habitación mientras que su hermanito aun seguía en la sala de estar, cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, así que se apresuro a responder, seguramente era su padre para decirle que ya estaban llegando a casa, pero en su lugar escucho una voz que no conocía y que le hablaba en tono muy serio, tanto que lo ponía un poco nervioso._

_Hombre: ¿Hablo con la residencia Takahashi?_

_Takahiro: H-Hai, ¿desea hablar con mi padre o mi madre? Si es así lo lamento, aun no han llegado, pero si gusta puede dejarles el recado y yo…_

_Hombre: En realidad era eso de lo que quería hablarle joven, por favor, le pido que tome asiento, es algo importante_

_Misaki no sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando se despertó ya no estaba en el sofá sino en su cama, se molesto al pensar que su hermano lo había levado allí ya que quería estar abajo para recibir a sus padres, pero esa molestia se le paso rápido al oír que algo pasaba en el piso de abajo, así que bajo de inmediato._

_Misaki: -llega corriendo- ¡Mami, papi! ¡Hasta que por fin llegan!_

_Pero Misaki paso de estar emocionado a no tener idea de nada, ya que su hermano de hecho si se encontraba con dos personas mas, pero no eran sus padres sino dos policías, los cuales lo asustaron tanto con su semblante tan serio que corrió donde Takahiro y se puso detrás de el, y su hermano de inmediato respondió colocando una mano en su cabeza como diciéndole que se quedara ahí. Misaki tenia miedo, parecía que había pasado algo muy serio, y cuando ambos policías se fueron, el y Takahiro se quedaron solos, y ambos sabían que seria así por mucho tiempo._

_Unos días mas tarde, tanto el pequeño Misaki como Takahiro estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes negros, al igual que los demás asistentes al velorio de sus padres, entre los cuales había amigos y familiares de la pareja y de ambos hermanos._

_Cuando el servicio ya estaba por terminar y debían empezar a preparar todo para llevar ambos ataúdes al cementerio, Misaki siguió a su hermano con la cara empapada en lagrimas, ya que aun no podía creer que sus padres no fueran a volver nunca, y sabia que todo había sido su culpa, de no haber sido por sus tontas exigencias de que se dieran prisa nada de eso estaría pasando. Sabía que Takahiro también lo terminaría culpando, pero que nunca se lo diría por temor a herirlo. El único culpable había sido el y nadie mas, pero sabia que nadie tendría valor para decirle la verdad jamás._

_Cuando ya estaban por irse para acompañar al cortejo al cementerio, unas personas que Misaki nunca había visto detuvieron a su hermano, y uno de ellos, una mujer bastante atractiva a opinión del pequeño, al parecer tenia algo serio de que hablar con Takahiro._

_Mujer: Señor Takahashi, lamentamos profundamente su perdida, y sabemos que este es un momento difícil para usted y su hermano, pero nos gustaría hablar de algo con usted_

_Takahiro: De acuerdo, pero les pido que sea breve, no tenemos mucho tiempo_

_Mujer: Si, no se preocupe. Vera, soy una representante de la universidad Mitsuhashi, a la cual usted presento una solicitud hace una semana, y debido a sus muy buenas notas durante la preparatoria hemos decidido aceptarlo. Muchas felicidades_

_Takahiro (impresionado): ¿Habla en serio?_

_Junto a la mujer había un hombre algo mayor, el cual al parecer también tenia algo importante de que hablar con el joven._

_Hombre: También soy representante, pero no de la universidad sino de Servicios Infantiles. Señor Takahashi, si sus padres han fallecido y usted se encuentra aun estudiando entonces no va a haber nadie que se encargue de su hermano, por lo tanto apenas acabe el funeral es mi deber llevarlo conmigo para poder encontrar un hogar adoptivo para el hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad_

_Takahiro: ¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que planea llevarse a Misaki?_

_Hombre: Exactamente_

_Misaki: -se abraza mas fuerte a el-_

_Takahiro lo pensó un momento largo, ya tenia la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad que tanto quería, pero no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que su único hermano estaba en algún lugar alejado de el y posiblemente con alguien que no lo cuidaría como su verdadera familia, así que luego de reflexionarlo decidió responder y miro tanto a la mujer como al hombre que estaban frente a el._

_Takahiro: Señorita, muchas gracias, pero no puedo ir a la universidad ahora, me encargare de mi hermano ahora que nuestros padres ya no están. Conseguiré un trabajo y me aseguraré de mantenerlo, ya habrá tiempo para seguir con mis estudios después –se va con Misaki-_

_Misaki y Takahiro luego se encontraban en el entierro. Takahiro hablaba muy en serio con respecto a trabajar para cuidar de Misaki, ya que el era mucho mas importante para el que sus estudios, eso ya lo podría hacer mas adelante._

_Misaki vio como ambos ataúdes bajaban hasta quedar tres metros bajo tierra, y cerro fuerte los ojos, era algo muy duro de ver para el y no quería seguir pensando en lo culpable que se sentía, pero ya no solo de que sus padres hubieran muerto, sino que además de que su hermano debería posponer sus propios planes de vida solo por el. Cerro los ojos aun mas fuerte, como esperando despertar de esa pesadilla._

_Volvió a abrirlos, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que, aunque seguían en el mismo lugar, el ya no era mas un niño pequeño, sino que de un momento a otro había crecido. Se vio a si mismo mucho mas alto y sintió, al tocar su cara, que esta tenia facciones mas masculinas. Ahora si no entendía que rayos pasaba._

_Volteo para ver a su hermano, para encontrarse con que el también ahora estaba diez años mayor, y a su lado había una mujer con un bebé en brazos. De inmediato los reconoció como Manami y Mahiro, la esposa e hijo de Takahiro. Tanto el como ellos estaban usando ropa negra y tenían un semblante muy triste, y cuando volteo para ver a quien enterraban, vio que ya solo había un ataúd en vez de dos, el cual tenia cerca a mas personas, y Misaki apenas las vio las pudo reconocer también._

_Aikawa, Usagi-ani, Usagi-chichi, el Sebastian de la casa Usami, Isaka, Kamijou-sensei y Nowaki, Miyagi-san y un chico de cabello castaño a quien no conocía, pero que por lo que pudo oír se llamaba Shinobu, e incluso también estaban Ijuuin-sensei y Sumi-senpai, todos vestidos de luto._

_Aikawa (llorando): -levanta la vista- Misaki-kun –va con el y lo abraza-. No sabes como lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que comparto tu dolor_

_Misaki (confundido): -la mira a los ojos- Aikawa, por favor, explícame que pasa… no entiendo nada_

_Aikawa: Debe ser el shock, te entiendo, tú y el sensei se amaban muchísimo, pero no tienes que ser fuerte, puedes llorar si así lo quieres_

_Misaki (asustado): Aikawa…por favor, dime de que estas hablando_

_Takahiro: -le pone una mano en el hombro- Misaki, está bien, todos aquí estamos sufriendo… Usagi-san era un gran hombre y te apreciaba mucho_

_Misaki sintió que el corazón se le detenía y que le costara respirar. Miro el ataúd de nuevo y corrió hacia el, aun no habían empezado a bajarlo hacia el agujero cavado en la tierra pero ya estaba cerrado. Puso una mano sobre la tapa de madera, y aunque no la había abierto de todas formas empezaron a correr gruesas y calidas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cayo al suelo, y Takahiro debió ir para ayudarlo, entonces el chico comenzó a llorar como nunca, no lo había hecho con tanta fuerza desde que había perdido a sus padres hacia tantos años y sintió que posiblemente no volvería a llorar así nunca, no podría haber dolor mas grande para el que el que sentía en ese momento._

_Takahiro (llorando también): -lo abraza- Misaki… Usagi-san no querría verte así en su funeral, estoy seguro que ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar que este. El te estimaba mucho y…_

_Misaki (sin contener el llanto): Yo lo amaba…Nii-chan, te lo ocultamos por mucho tiempo, pero Usagi-san y yo nos amábamos mucho, fuimos amantes por cerca de dos años y nos escribíamos constantemente cuando el se fue a la guerra… incluso… incluso pensábamos casarnos apenas el regresara_

_Takahiro (sorprendido): Misaki…_

_Misaki: No te lo dije porque creí que te avergonzarías de mí… como lo siento Nii-chan –empieza a llorar contra su pecho-_

_Takahiro abrazo a su hermanito con fuerza y lo dejo llorar todo lo que necesitara para sentirse mejor. Misaki volvió a cerrar los ojos con aun mas fuerza que antes, como creyendo que podría transportarse a si mismo a un lugar mejor._

_Escucho como empezó a llover, lo que solo lo hizo sentir peor al recordar además ese horrendo día diez años atrás, lo extraño fue que nunca llego a sentir las gotas de agua mojándolo._

Abrió los ojos una vez mas, para darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba lloviendo, pero noto al mirar por la ventana que ahora estaba en otro sitio y recostado en un sillón muy suave. Estaba muy oscuro, así que debía ser muy tarde, luego recordó que se encontraba cenando con su hermano y su familia cuando sonó su teléfono y cuando lo contesto…

Se dio cuenta de que su sueño no había sido del todo mentira, y al recordar todo lo ocurrido se tapo la boca y sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y a derramar muchas lágrimas. No podía creer que su querido Usagi-san estuviera… no, no, simplemente no lo aceptaba, seguramente era otra pesadilla, pero era inútil, por mas que quisiera creer eso era todo verdad, sentía como si la herida que dejo la muerte de sus padres estuviera abierta otra vez.

Misaki quiso levantarse, pero se dio cuenta una vez que adapto sus ojos a la oscuridad que no estaba solo. A su lado estaba su hermano, sentado en una silla y dormido a causa de que se había quedado a su lado hasta que despertara luego de su desmayo. No quiso despertarlo así que intento llorar en silencio, pero le era imposible, empezó a sollozar muy fuerte, el dolor era muy grande como para ocultarlo.

Takahiro: -se despierta- Misaki… ya estas consciente, me alegro mucho…

Misaki: -lo abraza- Nii-chan… Usagi-san… el… el…

Takahiro: -le devuelve el abrazo- Ya lo se Misaki, no tienes que decirlo –empieza a dejar caer lagrimas también-. No puedo creerlo… mi amigo desde hace quince años…

Misaki: Nii-chan… no puedo mas… tengo que decirte la verdad… Usagi-san y yo… el no era solo mi tutor y mi casero, fuimos amantes durante todo este tiempo…

Takahiro (asombrado): ¿Q-Qué? –lo mira un instante- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Significa que ustedes…?

Misaki: -asiente con la cabeza- Pensaba decírtelo en la cena, espere todo un día para poder reunir valor para hacerlo, pero entonces… entonces… -empieza a llorar de nuevo-

Takahiro: Oh, Misaki… ¿Por qué no me lo habías…? –lo piensa un segundo- Espera, ¿significa… que quien te dio ese anillo fue…?

Misaki: Si, Usagi-san me lo dio la noche anterior a irse, es un anillo de compromiso… teníamos la intención de casarnos apenas regresara. Que pasara esto era mi peor miedo y se cumplió, el me dijo que no le ocurriría nada y yo esperaba que así fuera… maldita guerra, de no ser por ella…

Takahiro: -lo abraza de nuevo- Ya Misaki, no te esfuerces… por favor no creas que me siento avergonzado de ti o que te odio… solo lamento que no me lo hayas dicho antes… jamás odiaría a mi hermanito menor…

Misaki lloro con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de su hermano durante muchos minutos. Nunca creyó que volvería a estar así de triste y era lo último que quería desde lo de sus padres, era aun dolor muy grande y no sabia que hacer para que se le pasara.

Pasaron unas dos horas y finalmente el pobre chico ya no sentía que le quedaran mas lagrimas, era como si luego de tanto llorar hubiera quedado seco. Sus ojos estaban rojos y los sentía hinchados, además le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas. Takahiro noto que Misaki ya parecía estarse calmando y luego de todo ese tiempo por fin decidió hablar.

Takahiro: Misaki, creo que es mejor que te quedes con nosotros unos días mas, al menos… al menos hasta después del funeral

Misaki se aferro aun mas a su hermano, esa palabra lo hacia sentirse enfermo y aun mas triste que antes, pero sabia que tenia que responderle algo, así que lo soltó un segundo y trato de componer un poco su cara, la cual ahora estaba cubierta de lagrimas secas.

Misaki: Nii-chan, te lo agradezco… pero es que yo…

Takahiro: No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta Misaki, te quedaras con nosotros y es todo. Llamare a la universidad y les diré que ocurrió algo serio, les explicare la situación para que puedas ponerte al día apenas regreses, pero hasta entonces quiero que te quedes aquí… lo mejor ahora es que estés con tu familia

Misaki sabía que su hermano tenía la razón, no podía ir a clases así, y Usagi-san merecía tener un buen funeral, con toda la gente que tanto lo quería para despedirlo, así que finalmente no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

Misaki (con la vista en el piso): Tienes razón Nii-chan… iré a mí habitación a desempacar mis cosas… -se levanta y sube las escaleras-

Takahiro vio como Misaki se iba lentamente a su habitación y luego escucho la puerta cerrándose. El pobre chico simplemente se puso contra la puerta cerrada y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Creía que ya no tenia mas lagrimas luego de todo lo que había llorado, pero luego de poco sintió como sus mejillas volvían a sentirse mojadas y calientes, de algún modo había encontrado lagrimas nuevas y no podía dejar de llorar ahora.

Se quedo ahí sentado recordando todo lo que había vivido con Usagi-san a lo largo de esos años juntos y las muchas veces que el había tenido problemas para decirle que lo amaba luego de aceptar que si estaba enamorado después de todo.

_Akihiko: -se levanta y va hacia la puerta-_

_Misaki: ¡Te a…!_

_Akihiko (sorprendido): -se voltea y lo mira-_

_Misaki: Yo… yo quería decirte que… te a… que yo te a… _Vamos, es en un momento como este donde debes decírselo, como un hombre, bruscamente. _Usagi-san, yo te a… a… yo… –empieza a lloriquear-_

_Akihiko (sonriendo expectante): -se lo queda mirando-_

_Misaki (muy sonrojado): ¡Lo siento! ¡Llegue a mi límite! –se derrite- _Que horror, soy tan patético…

_Akihiko: -le acaricia el cabello y lo besa cuando se levanta-_

_Misaki (muerto de la vergüenza): -se cubre la boca y se aleja rápido- ¡Bastardo! ¡Te aprovechaste del pánico!_

_Akihiko (tranquilo): -se acerca y le sonríe- Muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz_

Misaki se quedo ahí, recordando el enorme trabajo que le había costado el decirle a Akihiko que lo amaba, solo para terminar en eso. En realidad cuando lo pensaba mejor le daba algo de risa. Ahora, con tal de tener a su Usagi-san de vuelta no temería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba de verdad, lo haría sin ninguna vergüenza.

_Akihiko: -lo besa y se deja caer con el al suelo para quedar encima de el- Te amo –le toma la mano- Te amo_

_Misaki (sonrojado y mirando a otro lado): Cállate… que lo repitas no lo hace verdad…_

_Akihiko: Te equivocas –le muerde la oreja-… mientras mas lo dices, el sentimiento se hace más profundo_

Misaki se puso a ver el bello anillo en su mano, el cual representaba el compromiso de ambos, pero no podía creerlo, ahora su boda nunca podría celebrarse luego de lo que paso. En lugar de eso todo lo que tendrían ambos seria un funeral lleno de asistentes tristes y mucho dolor, y mientras Usagi-san descansaba en su tumba, Misaki debería enfrentar una vida solitaria, solo acompañado por el recuerdo del amor de su vida, ya que eso era Akihiko para el, y se sentía terrible por nunca habérselo dicho.

Lentamente empezó a sacar sus cosas de sus maletas una vez más, por suerte había llevado más ropa de la necesaria así que aun tenía mudas limpias para estar ahí varios días más.

Mientras volvía a poner todo como estaba antes de haber vuelto a empacar vio que en una de sus maletas había una camisa. No la había notado antes, pero cuando la tomo en una de sus manos vio que era muy grande para el, así que ahí pudo notar de quien era en realidad.

Se sentó en su cama con la camisa entre sus manos, recordando la vez que había comido muchos de los chocolates con licor que le había llevado Aikawa y se había puesto a olerla hasta que se quedo dormido. La esencia de su querido conejo estaba en ella, y cuando despertó, casi moría de la vergüenza al tratar de inventar una excusa para lo que había estado haciendo, y luego de cómo debió explicar que había sentido celos de Aikawa cuando la vio la primera vez. Era un recuerdo que al principio le parecía extraño y algo desagradable, en especial por la vergüenza de haber acabado en la cama con Akihiko, pero ahora lo hacia sentirse feliz, de no haber sido por eso quizá seguiría negando lo mucho que en realidad amaba al escritor.

Tomo la camisa y se metió a la cama con ella, el olor de Akihiko estaba impregnado en la tela, como si la hubiera usado ese mismo día, y al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar pensar que era como si estuviera con el en ese momento. Empezaron a caerle mas lagrimas por la cara cuando empezó a pensar en todas las noches que se dormían los dos juntos abrazados en la cama y como los despertaban los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. A veces estaban tan cansados luego de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior que a Misaki se le hacia tarde para empezar su rutina del día, cosa que el chico le hacia ver al escritor con fuertes regaños, pero que a el parecían no preocuparle en absoluto.

Aunque la vez que Misaki debió reemplazar a Suzuki-san cuando lo había ensuciado por accidente con sopa le pareció por mucho la experiencia mas vergonzosa de su vida, no podía evitar pensar lo bien que se sentían los fuertes brazos de Akihiko abrazándolo y haciéndolo sentir a salvo, era como si el fuera la persona mas importante y preciada del mundo, la que merecía mas protección que ninguna otra, así era como Akihiko lo hacia sentirse cuando estaban juntos.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo y empezó a llorar suavemente para no asustar a su hermano, que ya bastante se había preocupado tanto durante como después de su desmayo, y con el recuerdo de su querido Akihiko en la memoria y el corazón trato de dormir un poco, esperando que el dolor pasara quizá un día, aunque lo consideraba muy difícil.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**-me vuelvo a meter al bunker rapido antes que empiece la balacera-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Increible que haya llegado hasta aqui, todo es gracias a sus reviews y a lo mucho que han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo a pesar de que ha sido mas drama que yaoi, pero les aseguro que este capitulo vale la pena y que, como nos acercamos al final, los proximos tambien lo haran. Como sea, ojala les guste y no olviden comentar... por cierto, gracias por dejarme vivir para publicar este capitulo, en serio me alegra TwT**

* * *

_Akihiko: -lo abraza- Misaki, te amo, te amo demasiado_

_Misaki (tratando de recobrar el aliento): Yo también te amo… Usagi-san…_

_Akihiko estaba sorprendido por lo que había oído, definitivamente nunca espero escuchar esas palabras de su amante, pero ahora que lo había hecho podría tener una razón más para volver a salvo, que era el poderlas escuchar una vez más._

_Akihiko: Misaki, antes de que me vaya, hay algo que quiero pedirte_

_Misaki: Seguro, lo que quieras_

_Akihiko: -le sonríe- Misaki, cuando vuelva de la guerra… quiero que te cases conmigo_

_Misaki (muy sorprendido): ¿Ah?_

_Akihiko: -saca una cajita de su mesa de noche- Iba a pedírtelo en tu cumpleaños, y pensaba darte esto como regalo, pero como no estaré aquí para entonces, quiero hacerlo ahora –la abre y dentro hay un anillo de plata con una pequeña joya incrustada-. Misaki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Misaki (a punto de llorar): -lo abraza- ¡Claro que quiero, tonto Usagi!_

_Akihiko: -se separa con cuidado de el y le pone el anillo en el dedo, luego se lo besa- Te queda muy bien Misaki_

Misaki abrió los ojos de pronto al creer escuchar la voz de Akihiko, pero no había nadie con el, se encontraba solo. Se pregunto por un momento que era lo que hacia aun en casa de su hermano, siendo que se suponía que ya debería estar en la de el y Usagi-san. Los recuerdos lo bombardearon al momento en que sintió los calidos rayos de sol colarse por la ventana, y de sus ojos todavía cansados por las pocas horas que había dormido empezaron a brotar mas lagrimas, las cuales mojaron su cara, parte de los mechones de cabello que tenia desordenados en su cuello y la almohada de su cama. La pena inundo por completo su corazón al recordar la terrible verdad de la cual se había enterado hacia apenas unas doce horas. Ya su querido Usagi-san no volvería de la guerra tal como había prometido antes de irse, ya no volverían a estar juntos en la cama, o a viajar a algún lado solo por capricho del autor, ya no volvería a oír su grave y calida voz cuando lo abrazaba de pronto mientras el intentaba cocinar. Ya nada de eso volvería a pasar, y todo por culpa de esa maldita guerra ¿Qué clase de problema podría ser tan serio como para mandar a inocentes a pelear quizá hasta la muerte con tal de resolverlo? Misaki se hizo la misma pregunta cientos de veces durante todos esos meses estando solo y se la volvía a hacer ahora, pero por mas que lo hacia no hallaba la respuesta, y era que quizá no la había, de todos modos ya ni siquiera importaba, todo lo que deseaba era poder llegar al momento del funeral, pero no porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo, sino porque Akihiko se merecía un buen funeral, aunque el tener que asistir a el le rompiera el corazón al pobre chico en mil pedazos. Estaba seguro de que seria un entierro hermoso, se aseguraría de darle el último adiós a su amante con amor, tal como se lo había ganado luego de dos años maravillosos a su lado. No había sido mucho tiempo, pero de todos modos fueron los mejores años de su vida, y por todo el amor que sentía hacia el era que trataría de recordarlos con una sonrisa, aunque fuera una triste, era una promesa que el muchacho mantendría para toda la vida.

Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que sus clases ya habían empezado, pero recordó que su hermano le dijo que por un tiempo seria mejor que se quedara en casa y no fuera a la universidad. Takahiro siempre tratándolo como un niño, pero sabia que tenia la razón, no podía hacer nada en ese estado y lo mejor era tomarse aunque fuera unos días para reponerse de algo tan fuerte, y se lo agradecía de todo corazón, después de todo el también sufría, y con mucha razón, perder así a tu mejor amigo desde hacia tantos años no era algo fácil en absoluto para nadie, pero luego Misaki pensó en Usagi-ani y Usagi-chichi, que habían perdido a un hermano y a un hijo. Quizá Akihiko no tenia la mejor de las relaciones con su familia, pero de todos modos sabia que ambos seguramente estaban sufriendo por semejante perdida, y esperaba poder verlos pronto para decirles lo mucho que lo sentía por ambos.

Decidió que quedarse en la cama mas tiempo seria una perdida de tiempo, así que se levanto, pero al mirarse en el espejo de su habitación vio lo mal que se veía luego de haber llorado tanto luego de haberse acabado de despertar, así que en silencio se fue al baño para lavarse la cara y darse un buen baño. No quería que nadie lo viera ya que podrían preocuparse.

Creyó que ya en la ducha se sentiría un poco mejor, pero se equivoco. Apenas el agua empezó a empapar su cabeza y todo su cuerpo las lagrimas le brotaron una vez mas, pero el apenas pudo darse cuenta por toda el agua que lo cubría. Dios ¿pero por que no podía calmarse? Akihiko no querría verlo así, el le había dicho una y otra vez antes de irse que por favor fuera fuerte, que no quería verlo llorar. Recordó que fue porque no podía controlar su llanto que el le había dado su primer beso aquella fría noche de invierno luego de que su hermano hubiera anunciado su compromiso, recordó también como lo había consolado cuando se sentía triste por considerarse a si mismo una especie de reemplazo de su hermano, ese fue el día en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Akihiko, su amado Usagi-san, siempre había estado con el y lo había hecho sentir mejor cuando se sentía mal, y era el mismo el que le decía lo tonto que estaba siendo por pensar de ese modo cuando en realidad no había motivos. Usagi-san siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor sin importar cual fuera la razón de su tristeza, pero ahora el ya no podía ir para hacerlo sentir bien de nuevo, así que Misaki se esforzó por ser fuerte, para demostrarle a Akihiko que era su recuerdo lo que lo hacia sentirse feliz, y que lo seguiría haciendo, en vez de apenarse aun mas por su… no, aun no quería decir esa palabra, quizá mas adelante pero no ahora, simplemente no se sentía listo.

Salio de la ducha y se vistió rápido. Bajo las escaleras y se fijo en que Nee-chan ya estaba levantada haciendo el desayuno para su esposo, su hijo y su cuñado, así que no quise molestarla y pensaba volver a su habitación, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

Manami (algo triste): -lo ve y le sonríe- Misaki-kun, buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

Misaki: Ah, hai… disculpa Nee-chan, si quieres puedo volver cuando el desayuno este listo, no quiero ser una molestia –da media vuelta para irse-

Manami: Claro que no eres una molestia Misaki-kun… de todos modos ya estaba por llamarlos a todos para comer… puedes sentarte si quieres

Misaki solo hizo lo que dijo su cuñada y fue a la mesa. Ella en todo caso ya no podía ignorar como estaba el pobre chico, obviamente Takahiro ya le había contado todo. Lo miro un segundo sin que el se diera cuenta y vio lo decaído que estaba, y pudo darse cuenta de que había estado llorando. Le dio mucha pena verlo así, así que luego de momentos de incomodo silencio finalmente le dijo algo.

Manami: Takahiro me contó lo que ocurrió con Usami-san

Misaki: -la ve- ¿De verdad?

Manami: Hai… no sabes como lo siento por ambos Misaki-kun, yo me sentiría igual si perdiera a mi esposo, después de todo llevamos de casados lo mismo que ustedes llevaban juntos

Misaki: -se sonroja- ¿Nii-chan te lo dijo?

Manami: -se avergüenza- Disculpa, creo que dije mucho, se suponía que no te diría que me lo dijo, pero bueno, de todos modos lo lamento por los dos, debieron haberse querido mucho

Misaki: -baja la vista de nuevo- Nos amábamos mucho, y queríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, pero ya… ya no podremos… -intenta contener las lagrimas-

Manami: -va con el y lo abraza- Como lo lamento, no debí haber tocado el tema, se que te acabas de enterar y…

Misaki: -solloza- No… esta bien Nee-chan… gracias por preocuparte por mi –le regresa el abrazo-. Es que aun me duele mucho, no creo que pueda superarlo pronto

Ambos se quedaron así hasta que Takahiro bajo a desayunar cargando a Mahiro en sus brazos, y cuando llego a la cocina vio a su hermanito y a su esposa abrazados mientras el lloraba. No tuvo que preguntar, sabia muy bien que era lo que pasaba y la pena lo invadió también, sabia muy bien que se sentiría igual que Misaki si algo le ocurría a su querida Manami, ya que los dos se habían amado tanto como ellos durante esos años y entendía perfectamente a su hermano, pero lo sentía aun mas considerando que no había ni terminado de superar la perdida de sus padres cuando se entero de lo de Akihiko. Perder de forma tan trágica a las personas que mas quieres es un golpe muy duro, tanto que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Takahiro se acerco a la mesa, ya que ninguno de los dos lo habían notado aun. Puso a su hijo en su silla alta y trato de consolar a Misaki también poniendo una mano en su hombro. El volteo a ver a su hermano mayor con los ojos rojos, y pudo darse cuenta de que el también lloraba bastante, pero Takahiro no se había dado cuenta hasta que el chico se lo hizo notar. El ambiente estaba lleno de mucha tristeza, y casi como si entendiera que pasaba, Mahiro se puso a llorar también al ver como sus padres y su tío no dejaban de hacerlo, y así siguieron por algunos minutos más.

Desayunaron en silencio, ya que Takahiro ya debía irse a trabajar, aunque la verdad prefería quedarse en casa en caso de que su hermano necesitara su apoyo, así que rompió el silencio de ese momento dando a conocer sus sentimientos.

Takahiro: Misaki… creo que te haría bien algo de compañía hoy… luego de comer llamare a la oficina y les avisare que no iré

Misaki: No, Nii-chan, no quiero ser una molestia, además eso podría traerte problemas

Takahiro: Por favor Misaki, ya se que no quieres ser una molestia, pero no lo eres, de verdad no me molesta pasar el día contigo

Manami: Misaki-kun, creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano, permítele que se quede contigo hoy

Misaki: -suspira- Esta bien, pero solo por hoy, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa

Finalmente Takahiro obtuvo el día libre para estar junto a Misaki, sentía que en un momento tan serio como este el chico podría necesitar compañía y el debía dársela, era su hermano mayor después de todo y le había prometido que siempre estaría con el cuando lo necesitara, y ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Luego de comer había querido ayudar a Manami con los platos, pero antes de siquiera ofrecérselo Mahiro había insistido en jugar con su tío. Misaki no podía decirle que no, después de todo el niño no entendía lo que pasaba por ser tan solo un bebé, así que lo cargo y lo llevo a la sala, donde paso un largo rato con el.

Takahiro vio como Misaki parecía estar mas feliz ahora que estaba con el pequeño, pero no pudo evitar pensar que quizá solo estaba escondiendo lo que de verdad sentía para que Mahiro no llorara, ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabia que cuando estaba así de feliz tan de pronto era porque ocultaba algo. No pudo evitar recordar cuando Misaki apenas tenía nueve años y estaban recordando el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, lo cual le trajo mucha pena al joven, pero el niño estaba muy raro.

_Takahiro (viendo un álbum de fotos): Mira Misaki, aquí estas cuando eras un bebé ¿lo ves?_

_Misaki: -ve la foto y sonríe- Era muy pequeño_

_Takahiro: -sonríe- Es verdad, aunque no parecía así cuando mamá estaba embarazada, todos le decían que parecía que tendría mellizos_

_Misaki: -se pone triste- Nii-chan… hoy hace un año que mamá y papá…_

_Takahiro: -suspira- Si, lo se, es por eso que subí al ático por el álbum, de pronto sentí ganas de recordar esos tiempos… cuando los dos estaban vivos…-baja la vista-_

_Misaki: -lo mira un momento, se baja del sofá y le sonríe- Anda Nii-chan, no estés triste –le toma la mano-. Ven, vamos al parque o cocinemos algo juntos_

_Takahiro (extrañado): Misaki… pero si hace solo un segundo estaba muy apenado_

_Misaki: ¿Yo? Claro que no… anda, se nos va a hacer de noche y quiero que vayamos al parque… por favor Nii-chan_

_Takahiro: Bien, iremos, pero abrígate, recuerda que ya es otoño_

_Misaki: ¡Genial! -corre a su habitación-_

_Takahiro fue con su hermanito al parque a pasar la tarde. El pequeño lucia una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba tomado de su mano, y aunque eso lo extrañaba un poco de todas formas se alegraba de que Misaki no estuviera tan triste pese a saber perfectamente que día era._

_Pasaron un día lo mas agradable posible, y Misaki se divirtió mucho, como lo haría cualquier niño de nueve años; comió algodón de azúcar, un simpático payaso que pasaba regalándole globos a los niños le dio uno muy grande y pudo ver una divertida función de títeres junto a otros niños y niñas, pero cuando finalmente ya debían irse a casa y su hermano fue por el cuando la función acabo, Misaki vio como los demás niños se iban de la mano de su madre, padre o de ambos, cosa que le causo una inmensa tristeza, pero por no causarle problemas a su hermano ni mas pena de la necesaria, se aseguro de mostrarle una gran sonrisa, aunque Takahiro noto lo que le pasaba._

_Volvieron a casa luego de haber pasado fuera unas cuatro horas, y Misaki lucia igual de contento que cuando iban de camino al parque, solo que ahora hablaba de todo lo que había hecho._

_Misaki (con su globo): Nii-chan, hubieras visto a ese payaso, era muy divertido y me sonrió cuando me dio el globo mas grande y colorido que tenia, además los títeres me hicieron reír mucho. ¿Podemos venir mañana de nuevo después de la escuela? Di que si Nii-chan, por favor_

_Takahiro: De acuerdo, vendremos cuando regreses de la escuela y hayas hecho tu tarea ¿te parece?_

_Misaki: ¡Viva!_

_Takahiro hizo la cena para los dos y luego de que el pequeño comiera y se lavara los dientes se preparo para dormir. Estaba muy feliz por el día que había tenido con su hermano, y antes de apagar la luz, el fue a desearle las buenas noches._

_Takahiro: -lo cubre con la frazada- Buenas noches Misaki, hoy si que tuviste un gran día, ojala duermas bien así mañana pueda ser aun mejor –se levanta y apaga la luz antes de irse-_

_Misaki: Buenas noches también Nii-chan –se acomoda y cierra los ojos-_

_Takahiro: -sonríe y cierra la puerta-_

_Apenas dejo a su hermanito durmiendo de nuevo volvió a sentirse mal. Sabía que ya era un adulto y que no debería sufrir tanto por ya no tener padres, pero aun así los extrañaba mucho. Le hubiera gustado que vieran como Misaki crecía y lo bien que le iba en la escuela, cosa que no pasaba con todos los niños que aun siguen en primaria. Pero se sintió peor por Misaki, siendo tan joven el no estar con su mamá o su papá podía ser algo muy triste, pero sabia que pronto lo superaría._

_Esa noche, unas horas después de que Misaki se durmiera, el había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua ya que tenia mucha sed, y estaba por volver a su habitación cuando un sonido extraño que venia de la habitación del pequeño le llamo la atención. No era fuerte, pero podía oírlo, y pensó que quizá Misaki estaba haciendo algo porque quizá no podía dormir, así que con cuidado abrió la puerta, en caso de que siguiera dormido y así no lo molestaría._

_Takahiro (en voz baja): ¿Misaki?_

_El niño aun dormía, pero aun escuchaba ese sonido. Takahiro entro tratando de no hacer ruido y se acerco a la cama de Misaki, y pudo ver que el sonido tan raro que escucho eran en realidad sollozos. El pequeño llevaba llorando un buen rato, y a juzgar por todas las lagrimas que mojaban su almohada, había estado así desde no mucho después que el se hubiera ido. Pero no solo lloraba, además estaba diciendo algo._

_Misaki (dormido): Mami… papi…_

_Takahiro pudo ver que de verdad sufría por la muerte de sus padres, y por lo que pudo ver de ese día, Misaki había fingido estar contento para no causarle aun mas pena a su hermano, cosa que ahora solo logro hacerlo sentir peor ya que por estar pensando en el era que no podía pensar en sus propios sentimientos._

_Le paso una mano por el cabello al pequeño para hacerlo sentir mejor, ya que eso era lo que su madre solía hacer con ambos en las noches cuando tenían pesadillas, y tal como pasaba cuando ella lo hacia, el pequeño se calmo y dejo de llorar al sentirse consolado por alguien conocido, así que para dejarlo dormir en paz, Takahiro simplemente se fue, esperando encontrar un modo de que Misaki ya no ocultara sus verdaderos sentimientos, quería enseñarle que no es malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando._

_Lamentablemente lo mismo siguió pasando durante los años siguientes, y mientras Misaki seguía creciendo menos trabajo le costaba fingir frente a su hermano. No era que Takahiro no hubiera tratado de hablar con el, pero siempre que trataba Misaki fingía que no pasaba nada, así que no podía hacer nada con eso, mas que decirle que si se sentía triste alguna vez que se lo dijera, pero Misaki nunca hacia caso._

Misaki: Nii-chan

Takahiro: -no le responde-

Misaki: ¿Nii-chan?

Takahiro: -de nuevo no le responde-

Misaki: ¡Nii-chan!

Mahiro: ¡Papi!

Takahiro: -reacciona- Ah, lo siento Misaki ¿Qué pasa?

Misaki: ¿No te fijaste? Mahiro dijo su primera palabra

Takahiro: ¿En serio? –toma al niño-

Misaki: Lo hizo hace un momento, la repitió solo para que le hicieras caso

Mahiro: Papi, papi, papi

Takahiro: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo

Misaki decidió irse una vez que Manami llego para ver por que tanto alboroto, y claro que se alegro al ver que su pequeño hijo por fin había hablado, cosa que habían estado esperando desde hacia meses.

El chico estaba feliz de que por fin el ambiente en casa de su hermano fuera mas alegre, estar con su sobrino era algo que siempre le traía mucha felicidad y por eso era que desde que había nacido le gustaba aun mas el visitar a Takahiro, pero ahora que había decidido estar solo por un rato le había regresado la tristeza. Que horror, había logrado estar bien por varias horas, y ahora estaba de nuevo como había empezado. Si así estaba luego de tan poco tiempo no quería ni imaginarse la enorme pena que supondría el funeral, ya de solo imaginarse ese día le daba una sensación terrible en el estomago, casi como si quisiera vomitar, pero no lo hizo por suerte, y en todo caso era lo mejor, no quería hacerle pensar a su hermano que estaba enfermo o algo parecido.

Mientras Misaki intentaba componerse un poco, a varios kilómetros de ahí, de regreso en el campo de batalla, todos los que conformaban la compañía de Akihiko se encontraban muy tristes. Sabían que tenían que poner atención en la batalla y no distraerse por nada, ni siquiera por la perdida de uno de sus hombres, ya que ellos mismos ahora debían mantenerse con vida, sino acabarían igual que el y no querían que eso ocurriera.

Hiroki, Nowaki, Haruhiko, Miyagi y Kaoru volvían de la enfermería luego de que hubieran curado a Hiroki de la nueva herida que se había hecho y de que les hubieran dado la triste noticia de Akihiko y de lo que le había pasado. Todos estaban muy afectados, pero Hiroki mas que nadie, el había sido su amigo desde que tenían diez años y su primer amor no correspondido, así que estaba muy mal, pero aunque estuviera al borde del llanto, su condenado orgullo no se lo permitía, pero Nowaki pudo notar sin necesidad de que su amante llorara que de hecho estaba muy mal, y quiso consolarlo como pudo.

Nowaki: -lo abraza- Hiro-san, se que esto debe ser duro para ti, se que querías mucho a Akihiko-san y quiero que sepas que te apoyo, puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres

Hiroki (con la mirada en el piso): -sonríe- Mocoso entrometido…

Nowaki: -lo abraza mas fuerte- ¿Eso es un si?

Miyagi: Esta noche le escribiré de nuevo a Shinobu, si no lo hago podría matarme cuando regrese a casa

Hiroki: Si es que regresas…

Nowaki: ¡Hiro-san!

Hiroki: -se suelta de el- ¡Por favor, los dos de verdad creen que podremos volver a casa! ¡Esto es una locura, hay gente aquí peleando y dando su vida, dejando familias destrozadas por el dolor de una pérdida inútil! –le salen algunas lagrimas- ¿Y para que? –se quiebra- Los problemas del país no se acabaran por mas guerras que hayan. Acéptenlo, estamos siendo enviados a morir para nada, ¡para nada! Ayer fue Akihiko, hoy podría ser cualquiera de nosotros

Kaoru: Hiroki-sama, si le sirve de consuelo, mi padre me ha dicho que si una vida se pierde tratando de hacer lo mejor por los demás, entonces no es una perdida inútil. Si podemos ayudar en algo al país así no será en vano

Hiroki: Seguro niño, piensa en eso cuando un soldado del sur te dispare a quemarropa mientras estas desarmado, dudo que de verdad respeten nuestro acuerdo, no respetaran a ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera a ti que eres un simple mocoso

Nowaki: Hiro-san, todos estamos afectados por la perdida de Akihiko-san, pero por favor trata de pensar en que ahora lo mejor es pensar en nosotros, si no seguimos luchando entonces nos mataran también. Te lo pido, trata de hacer esto, si no es por nosotros o por ti entonces hazlo por el y por lo que lo amaste antes. Nos apoyaremos mutuamente y podremos volver a casa pronto. Que la muerte de Akihiko-san no sea en vano

Hiroki se quedo callado unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que su novio le había dicho. Como siempre bastaban unas pocas palabras para que lo convenciera de cualquier cosa, pero lo peor era que sabia que tenia la razón, así que luego de quedarse así por un momento interminable finalmente decidió responderle algo.

Hiroki: De acuerdo, lo haré por el, no quiero que su perdida sea para nada

Nowaki: -lo abraza aun mas fuerte- Gracias Hiro-san, se que no es fácil hacerlo pero te apoyare siempre, lo prometo

Hiroki: -se sonroja y trata de soltarse- Ya basta, ya entendí. Suéltame, no estamos solos

De ahí en adelante se aseguraron de concentrarse mas que nunca en hacer lo posible por cuidarse a si mismos y a los hombres de su bando hasta que la guerra acabara, ya que faltaba mucho aun para que todo acabara.

Todos se fueron, ya que los del sur podrían atacar en cualquier momento y debían ir por sus armas de inmediato, pero Hiroki decidió quedarse un momento más y alcanzar a los demás luego. Le dedico una última mirada a la camilla dentro de la enfermería, en donde Akihiko aun estaba desde que lo habían llevado luego del ataque sorpresa de los del sur, pero por mas que lo miraba aun no lo podía creer, cuando eran niños nunca imagino que todo acabaría así, pero aun podía hacer una ultima cosa por el, y era seguir peleando en la guerra, para que lo suyo no fuera en vano

Hiroki: Ya lo veras Baka, quizá moriste pero no dejare que te vayas así como así, haré lo que se suponía que tu debiste haber hecho y seguiré peleando por nuestro bando. Ya vas a ver, vas a quedar impresionado de que ninguno haya muerto también para cuando esto acabe –lo mira un segundo mas y se va-

Esa noche, un par de enfermeros iban a la tienda donde estaba Akihiko, ya que tenían que prepararlo para llevarlo de vuelta a Tokio para que así sus familiares y amigos pudieran recibirlo para despedirlo como era debido.

Para empezar debían quitarle el uniforme, ya que había quedado destrozado y muy sucio luego de lo ocurrido, y así ponerle el traje que solían usar los militares que morían en guerra producto de una acción heroica, como una forma de demostrar su valentía ante la lucha.

Pero, apenas uno de los enfermeros empezó a quitarle la chaqueta destrozada para cambiársela, de pronto vio algo fuera de lo normal, que lo asusto bastante, y ante lo cual no sabia como reaccionar.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

**Noveno capitulo listo, muchas gracias por su paciencia ;) Espero les agrade y que dejen comentarios al terminarlo, les alegrara saber que he decidido que la historia sea un poco mas larga ya que no me gustan los finales apresurados, una vez lo hice con otro de mis fics y al verlo bien decidi que no habia quedado como me hubiera gustado, asi que este tendra una extension mayor que mis demas fics largos :)**

**Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco mas porque acabo de entrar a la universidad y me deja un poco corta de tiempo, pero les prometo que no lo dejare sin acabar, sobre todo ahora que esta tan interesante :P**

* * *

Misaki había pasado toda la tarde en su habitación, completamente deprimido y sin ánimos de nada; la noticia que había recibido apenas el día anterior aun lo tenia estupefacto y seguía sin poder creerlo del todo, pero cada vez que volvía a recordar esa nefasta llamada no podía evitar volver a llorar, era como si Akihiko quisiera llevarse con el todas las lagrimas de su querido amante, ya que Misaki no dejaba de derramarlas; cuando creía haberse quedado sin lagrimas era cuando el recuerdo volvía a su mente y mas triste se sentía, en especial cuando le echaba otro vistazo a su anillo, el cual no se había movido de su sitio desde la noche en que Akihiko se lo había dado, y seguía brillando cuando lo acercaba un poco a cualquier luz, era realmente muy bello.

Misaki: Debió haberle costado una fortuna… como siempre

Por primera vez desde hacia algunas horas el chico pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y eso lo alegro de verdad, así era como quería recordar para toda su vida cualquier cosa relacionada a Akihiko, con una sonrisa, y si alguna vez conocía a alguien mas, cosa que sabia que era posible aun sabiendo que no podría volverse a enamorar de la misma forma, se aseguraría de nunca dejar de recordarlo a el, por mas cosas que pasaran en el futuro sus recuerdos nunca se irían de su mente, mucho menos de su corazón.

Aun no teniendo ganas de hacer nada, Misaki decidió que había algo que tenía que hacer, y se puso a buscar entre sus cosas por si la encontraba. Le costo un poco pero pudo hallarla, una libreta que solía usar para sus clases, y que había llevado por si necesitaba estudiar algo para la semana, además de un lápiz. Regreso a su cama y empezó a escribir, pero no le gustaba lo que había puesto así que arrancaba la hoja y empezaba de nuevo, y apenas encontró las palabras correctas siguió por un buen rato. Nunca fue bueno en la clase de japonés, mucho menos en literatura, pero por tratarse de algo tan importante era que quería hacerlo bien, aunque se partiera la cabeza en el intento.

Takahiro seguía en el piso de abajo. Había pasado gran parte de esa tarde con Mahiro, y se le había ido el tiempo muy rápido, de hecho no fue sino hasta que vio a Manami haciendo la cena que se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, y además noto que Misaki ya llevaba en su habitación mucho tiempo, y eso lo preocupo, así que dejo a su hijo en el pequeño corral que tenían en la sala de estar para que estuviera seguro, y subió las escaleras para ver si Misaki estaba bien, o al menos tan bien como alguien podría estar cuando estaba de duelo.

Tal como aquella vez cuando Misaki era niño y Takahiro había escuchado aquel ruido raro venir desde su habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado, pues creía que su hermanito quizá se había quedado dormido, pero basto con abrirla solo un poco para ver que de hecho estaba despierto y al parecer escribiendo algo. Takahiro lo vio y se sentía mal por interrumpirlo, pero sentía que era importante decirle algo. De pronto, de la nada, Misaki sintió como la luz de su habitación se encendió, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, y en la puerta pudo ver a su hermano.

Takahiro (aun con el dedo en el interruptor): No deberías escribir con la luz apagada, podría dañarte la vista –se le acerca-

Misaki: Nii-chan… lo siento, no me había fijado que era tan tarde, creo que se me fue el tiempo

Takahiro: Me ocurrió lo mismo, por cierto ¿que estas escribiendo? Creí que no tenías tarea

Misaki: -baja la vista- Es que… bueno… aunque no sabemos cuando Usagi-san tendrá su… ya sabes… quería pensar en algo que decir durante la ceremonia, después de todo se lo debo por estos años juntos…

Takahiro (algo triste): Misaki, eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Usagi-san estará feliz de que las leas ese día

Misaki trato de mostrarle a su hermano la mejor cara que pudo, pero se sintió muy mal cuando dijo lo ultimo, ya que tristemente Akihiko no iba a poder oír lo que Misaki le diría, pero le gustaba pensar que quizá de algún modo si lo haría, donde quiera que estuviera, quizá mirándolo desde el cielo junto a sus padres o en algún otro sitio, pero de todos modos sentía que seria una bella despedida para alguien que pese a darle problemas de vez en cuando y volverlo loco casi siempre, era de las personas que el mas quería. Se aseguraría de poner su mejor esfuerzo en su discurso.

Misaki: Nii-chan… me gustaría que me dijeras que opinas de lo que voy a decir… quiero estar seguro de que no se me olvida nada

Takahiro: No es necesario, solo dile lo que tu sientes, es algo que deberías decidir por tu cuenta

Misaki: Por favor Nii-chan, es importante para mí que este bien –le da su libreta-

Takahiro: De acuerdo –la toma-, pero no quiero que le cambies nada, estoy seguro de que esta bien así como esta

Misaki vio como su hermano leía en silencio lo que había escrito, y aunque no podía ver lo que acababa de anotar ahí lo recordaba muy bien, era importante que pudiera decirlo de memoria para no dejar de mirar a todos los asistentes al funeral.

_Es en este día tan triste en que despedimos a un hermano, amigo, hijo y para mi el mas grande amor de mi vida, de hecho el único que pueda recordar, ya que si hubo alguien mas antes que el no lo recuerdo, porque tan pronto descubrí mi amor por el todo lo demás ya no me importaba._

_Se que no todos aquí tuvieron solo momentos buenos con Akihiko, pero espero que ahora que ya no esta puedan olvidarse de los malos ratos y concentrarse en los buenos, porque esos son los que duraran para siempre. Yo tuve con él muchos de mis mejores momentos, aunque no fue fácil para mí admitirlo al principio, pero así era. Me hizo entender, luego de dieciocho años de haber pensado lo contrario, que el amor no conoce de géneros ni de edades, y que el amor de tu vida puede ser tanto un hombre como una mujer, no importando así si tu eres del mismo sexo que esa persona, el amor es amor y debemos aceptarlo en todas sus formas._

_Quería expresar por ultimo mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a este hombre tan bueno al que despedimos hoy con mucho dolor en el corazón, por darme los mejores dos años de mi vida y por compartir tanto conmigo, por despertarse a mi lado todas las mañanas y por nunca dejar de preocuparse por mi, y aunque yo no pude ayudarlo ni estar con el en sus últimos momentos, deben saber que el peleo hasta el fin por proteger a su buen amigo de la niñez de un disparo que quizá pudo haberlo matado, que dio su vida protegiendo a alguien que apreciaba, cosa que le agradezco tanto como si hubiera muerto por mi. Por eso es que le deseo que descanse en paz y que sepa que nunca será olvidado, ni por mi ni por nadie. Te amo Akihiko, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo._

Takahiro comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas tan pronto termino de leer lo que Misaki había escrito para Akihiko. Era de verdad hermoso, aunque Misaki nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero esta vez había hecho un esfuerzo para sacarse todo lo que tenia en el pecho, ya que era su ultima oportunidad para hacerlo, y no quería estar el resto de su vida sintiendo que no le dijo todo a su amante.

Misaki bajo la vista un segundo, sintiendo que su hermano hubiera llorado con sus palabras, pero de pronto pudo sentir como lo rodeaba en un calido abrazo, y como hablaba entre pequeños sollozos. Obviamente estaba muy conmovido.

Takahiro: Misaki, eso fue muy bello, no sabes como lamento que el haya muerto

Misaki: -le regresa el abrazo- Ustedes dos se conocieron por mucho mas tiempo, han sido amigos desde la secundaria después de todo

Takahiro: Es verdad, fuimos amigos durante muchos años hasta que esto ocurrió, nos conocíamos muy bien, pero lo que tuvo contigo fue muy especial, creo que nunca lo vi así de feliz hasta que empezaste a vivir con el

Misaki: -se sonroja un poco- No me digas… que sospechabas que…

Takahiro: -lo suelta y lo mira- No, nunca sospeche que hubiera nada entre ustedes, solo suponía que a Usagi-san le había sentado bien tu compañía y que lo ayudabas mucho

Misaki: De hecho tienes razón, su casa era un verdadero caos hasta que yo llegue –se ríe un poco-

Takahiro: Había subido para decirte que ya vamos a cenar, pero si no tienes ganas de bajar puedo traerte algo aquí arriba

Misaki: No es necesario Nii-chan, los acompañare, adelántate y yo bajare en un segundo

El chico vio como su hermano salía de la habitación y se iba, y tan pronto como vio que estaba solo de nuevo, suspiro y volvió a leer lo que había escrito. Akihiko siempre lo obligaba a dar su mejor esfuerzo, siempre que tenia algún problema con alguna materia de la universidad o incluso antes, cuando estudiaba para su examen de ingreso, el siempre lo había alentado… a su forma. Al comienzo lo consideraba un verdadero idiota por como le regañaba y lo corregía al mas mínimo error, pero los resultados que pudo ver luego en sus notas le hicieron ver que había podido mejorar mucho gracias a eso, cosa que lo alegro mucho, y a Akihiko igual, pocas veces había visto en su cara una sonrisa mas sincera que cuando lo felicitaba por algo bien hecho o cuando Misaki hacia algo por el. Cuando recibía un premio o hablaba con fans también sonreía, pero era algo mas externo que verdadero, con el era distinto. Ahora podía ver que gracias a todo eso que lo ayudo en el pasado era que había logrado madurar, y había podido incluso dedicarle tan bonitas palabras para cuando el día del funeral llegara. Le estaba muy agradecido a Akihiko por muchas cosas, tanto que si las decía todas no acabaría nunca.

Sabía que lo estaban esperando para cenar, pero se tiro en la cama con la libreta en su pecho, con la vista perdida en algún lugar del techo blanco de la habitación. Empezó a recordar algunos momentos que habían vivido juntos, los cuales lo hacían ponerse muy nostálgico, pero que a la vez ahora veía de otro modo.

_Misaki (llorando): -se voltea y mira a Akihiko- Cuando empiezo a llorar, aunque intente detenerme no puedo –se tapa la cara con el puño-_

_Akihiko: -sonríe-_

_Sin decirle nada, Akihiko tomo la muñeca de Misaki y la puso contra el poste de luz, tomo su nuca y poso sus labios contra los de el, además puso una pierna entre las suyas, para así evitar que se le fuera._

_Misaki abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de ese tipo, de otro hombre, besándolo. Era algo muy extraño, incorrecto, fuera de lo común… ¿y por que rayos se sentía tan bien? El chico no sabia por que, pero su cuerpo lo empezó a traicionar, y en vez de empujar a ese pervertido lejos aflojo su agarre de su chaqueta y dejo caer su mano, cerro los ojos y dejo que Akihiko lo echara un poco mas hacia atrás, profundizando mas ese beso que hacia uno segundos había hecho que la parte racional de su cerebro ya no funcionara. Se dejo llevar por completo y hasta se permitió abrir un poco más la boca, para dejar que Akihiko introdujera su lengua un poco mas profundo. Pero tarde o temprano debían respirar, y el lo soltó, pero solo un centímetro cuando mucho, para dedicarle una sonrisa al confundido chico que tenia en frente._

_Akihiko: Te detuviste –le suelta la cara y lo abraza-_

Misaki había cerrado los ojos, y casi podía verse a si mismo y a Akihiko viviendo lo mismo otra vez, incluso pudo volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios y de su abrazo, los cuales le quitaron el frío que luego se dio cuenta hacia afuera en esa helada noche de invierno gracias a la nieve que de a poco comenzó a caer. No lo quiso admitir después, pero se había enamorado del escritor tan pronto como lo tuvo en sus brazos la primera vez, no le importaba que ambos fueran hombres, ni los diez años que los separaban, en ese momento todo lo que quería era no apartarse de el jamás, y aunque le costo meses poder confesarle sus sentimientos, se sintió muy bien al poder decirle que lo amaba aquella vez que estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

_Misaki: Todo esta bien, porque yo… te amo, Usagi-san_

El shock en la cara de Akihiko había sido tan evidente aquella vez que nunca lo olvidaría, y de hecho el también estaba asombrado de sus propias palabras, pero se sintió bien cuando se sentó a su lado y el simplemente le sonrío y lo tomo de la mano, para regresar con el al hotel donde se hospedaban y hacerle el amor en la ducha, para poderle dar todo el amor que ahora sabia que los dos sentían. Luego de esa confesión Akihiko no podía sentirse más feliz. Misaki quería creer que había sido solo un modo de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sabia muy bien que en realidad lo que dijo había sido la verdad, por eso lamentaba profundamente no habérselo dicho con mas frecuencia, de no ser por su tonto orgullo no tendría esa sensación tan molesta en el pecho.

Recordó de pronto que hacia tiempo que su hermano le había dicho que era hora de cenar, así que decidió descansar de tantos recuerdos por el momento y comer algo, incluso si no tenia muchas ganas ni mucho menos apetito, pero sabia que Akihiko no querría verlo mal por falta de alimentación, en especial en el día de su funeral, así que haría lo mejor por comer bien. Bajo con su hermano y se sentó a la mesa, esperando acabar pronto y así poder subir de nuevo, para así ver que mas podía agregar al discurso que daría ese día.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, mas específicamente a la enfermería, ambos enfermeros preparaban la ropa que le pondrían a Akihiko para llevarlo a Tokio de vuelta con su familia. Uno de ellos estaba de espaldas preparando el atuendo especial que los soldados heroicos utilizaban dentro del ataúd, además llenaba una palangana con agua fría y limpia y una esponja, ya que además Akihiko había quedado muy maltratado y lleno de tierra luego de semejante encuentro.

Pero el enfermero que se encargaba de Akihiko y de sacarle su ropa rota no salía de la impresión por aquello que había visto, pero supuso que había sido su imaginación, después de todo era joven y muy nuevo en la profesión, así que quizá su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas. Quiso creer que así era, y tuvo buenas razones, no volvió a ver nada extraño luego de eso, pero seguía algo asustado.

Enfermero 1: Takechi, no estés distrayéndote, hay otros soldados fallecidos a quienes debemos preparar también, así que démonos prisa

Enfermero 2: S-si, disculpe senpai, no volverá a pasar

El joven y el enfermero más mayor siguieron con su trabajo. Akihiko quedo muy bien arreglado gracias a su preocupación, tanto que parecía que estuviera durmiendo, ya que además cerraron todas sus heridas para no ensuciar su ropa con sangre.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, debían desocupar la enfermería y llevar al siguiente soldado que acababa de morir. Takechi, el enfermero joven, debía llevar a Akihiko a la morgue donde estaría con los demás fallecidos ya listos para volver a sus respectivas ciudades de origen. Era un lugar muy frío y lúgubre, y la luz fluorescente blanca que usaban para iluminarla poco ayudaba a cambiar el ambiente. Todos los cuerpos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una sabana blanca, y el ver tantos le hacia creer al enfermero que en cualquier momento despertarían y se irían de ahí, quizá a seguir luchando en la guerra, o simplemente volverían a casa con sus familias, pero sabia que no pasaría nada de eso, así que lo mejor era dejar de imaginarse cosas.

Dejo la camilla donde estaba Akihiko junto a otras mas que también tenían soldados muertos, pero a diferencia de ellos el era el único que llevaba el uniforme de gala, todos los demás usaban el mismo con el que habían estado en guerra, pero de todos modos se les habían cerrado también sus heridas, así no seria una impresión tan grande para las familias, pero de todos modos era lamentable verlos, chicos tan jóvenes, algunos de no mucho mas de veinte años, ya que muchos tuvieron la mala suerte de cumplir con la edad reglamentaria muy poco después de anunciado el inicio de la guerra, así que debieron ser llamados si no estaban estudiando.

El enfermero decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes para poderse ir a encargarse con su senpai de los demás soldados, pero si lo que creyó haber visto antes lo asusto, lo siguiente le helo la sangre. La morgue era un completo silencio todo el tiempo, ya que en esos cuerpos no había la más minima señal de vida, pero pudo oír claramente una especie de gruñido, como los que hace uno cuando se acaba de despertar. Quería irse de ahí pronto, sabia que estaba empezando a oír cosas extrañas y a ver cosas extrañas, pero no pudo, solo se quedo ahí de pie, pero decidió voltearse a ver que era exactamente lo que creyó haber oído, y pudo verlo claramente.

Ahora si el pobre enfermero no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero al menos ahora sabia que no había alucinado después de todo.

De vuelta en casa de su hermano, Misaki ya había terminado de cenar y había subido para echarle un último vistazo al discurso que haría en el funeral de Akihiko, cuando de pronto ese extraño escalofrío que había sentido antes de salir de casa y antes de recibir esa terrible llamada de pronto regreso. Ya era el colmo, ¿Qué iría a pasar ahora? Por favor, que nadie más muriera, el pobre chico ya no podría soportar nada más.

Misaki: -se sienta en la cama- Usagi-san… no se que me esta pasando últimamente, pero desde que supe de… lo que te paso… no he podido sacarte de mi mente –empieza a llorar-. ¿Por qué tuviste que haber ido a esa estúpida guerra? Como hubiera querido ir contigo, haberte ayudado a enfrentar eso… incluso si hubiera tenido que entrar a escondidas… yo hubiera ido contigo –se echa en la cama y llora contra la almohada-. Usagi-san… te extraño… y te amo… te amo mucho, y perdóname… perdóname por no habértelo dicho con mas frecuencia… como quisiera que pudieras oírme desde allá arriba… prometo que nunca te olvidare… siempre te amare, lo prometo… te amo, te amo, te amo mucho…

El escalofrío volvió cuando el muchacho creyó que ya le estaba ganando el sueño, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte que antes, tanto que debió cubrirse con la frazada de la cama para ya no temblar, porque le había llegado mas fuerte que de costumbre. Le daba miedo que algo mas pudiera pasar, algo igual de malo que lo de Akihiko quizá, pero en sus vida tan corta ya había perdido a sus padres, recientemente a su amado novio ¿Quién mas podría irse ahora? ¿Su querido sobrino? ¿Quizá hasta su propio hermano? ¿Su cuñada? No, por favor, que no ocurra eso, era todo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, no podría soportar la muerte de otro ser amado, no cuando la herida dejada por su conejo estaba aun sangrando.

Misaki decidió que tenia que acabar pronto con ese dolor tan espantoso, sabia que quizá la forma de hacerlo seria aun mas dolorosa pero tenia que hacerlo, así que a eso de la medianoche empaco de nuevo sus maletas y escribió una nota que dejo para su hermano en su mesita de noche, así la encontraría cuando lo fuera a despertar.

_Nii-chan:_

_Disculpa por irme sin avisar, pero siento que se lo debo a Usagi-san. No quiero que nuestra casa se quede sola por más tiempo, así que creo que seria buena idea que me quede allá un tiempo. Por favor perdóname, pero prometo que es por una buena razón, allá tengo mis mejores recuerdos con el y son muy preciados para mi como para abandonarlos. Nos veremos en el funeral._

_Misaki_

Misaki bajo en silencio y se fue con sus cosas, miro hacia atrás un segundo antes de salir por la puerta del frente y se fue camino a casa.

En la enfermería en el campo de batalla, el enfermero aun no podía asimilar bien lo que pasaba, pero lo que veía se lo dejo todo muy en claro: Akihiko acababa de abrir los ojos, pero seguía algo desorientado.

Akihiko (mareado): -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- ¿D-Dónde estoy?

Takechi (aun en shock): -lo sostiene y lo vuelve a acostar- Se-señor, creo que… que es mejor que no se esfuerce… podría herirse…

Akihiko: N-N-No entiendo na-nada… ¿Y-Y-Y… por que es-estoy ha-hablando así?

Takechi: Señor… déjeme explicarle… la verdad es… que usted… que al parecer… eto…

Akihiko (molesto): Ha-habla ra-ra-rápido, expli-explícame q-q-que pasa

Takechi: Creíamos que había muerto

Akihiko (casi en shock): ¿Ah?

Takechi: Creíamos que había muerto… a manos de soldados del sur –suspira-, estuvo en ese estado por todo un día, y todos creen que de verdad murió

Akihiko: ¿Mu-mu-muerto? ¿Pe-pero…? –lo piensa y segundo- ¡Mi-Mi-Misaki! ¿E-E-El ta-también cree q-q-que estoy mu-muerto-to? –intenta levantarse- De-De-Debo de-decirle q-que estoy vi-vivo

Takechi: -lo vuelve a recostar- Señor, por favor, entienda que estuvo en un estado similar a la muerte por todo un día, su cuerpo puede estar muy débil, no debe hacer esfuerzo

Akihiko: N-N-No m-m-me importa… de-de-debo de-decirle que estoy v-vi-v-vivo…

Takechi: Bien, podrá irse… pero tan pronto como curemos por completo sus heridas, no puede irse en el estado en que esta, solo le pido que sea paciente

Akihiko: -lo duda un momento- B-B-Bien, pe-pero q-q-q-que sea r-r-rapi-rápido, de-debo v-vo-volver pro-pronto a ca-casa

Takechi: Descuide, solo… solo deje que vaya por mi compañero… no tardo nada… -se levanta y se va rápido-

Akihiko se quedo solo, y unos segundos luego de que el enfermero se fue cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado un día entero, Misaki ya debió haberse enterado y seguramente sufría horriblemente. Su querido novio… como quería volver a casa y decirle lo que de verdad pasó, que en realidad había sido todo un error.

Akihiko: -se tapa la cara con ambas manos- _Misaki, como lo siento, seguramente estas sufriendo. Calma, estaré en casa pronto, solo espera un poco mas… por favor no vayas a hacer una locura a causa de la tristeza, si algo te pasa… creo que moriría en serio esta vez…_

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**A todos mis lectores, les doy las gracias por su paciencia, ya que este capitulo demoro mas que el resto, pero valio la pena, ya que les traigo uno muy especial, centrado solo en Akihiko luego de haber despertado, pero sepan que les tengo una buena noticia, el proximo muy probablemente tardara menos que este, asi que estense atentos, no querran perderselo ;)**

* * *

_Tres meses después del incidente que dejo a Akihiko en un estado similar a la muerte, finalmente ya estaba lo bastante bien como para volver a casa. Pudo convencer a su padre de que lo mejor era irse a un hospital en la ciudad en lugar de quedarse en la enfermería, así que lo enviaron allí al igual que a otros de los tantos heridos de guerra. Pese a que el curar su heridas, junto con la rehabilitación, habían tomado ambas cosas un largo tiempo, Akihiko sabia que habría sido aun mas si no hubiera decidido irse de donde estaba. Esa misma tarde lo daban de alta, y apenas lo hicieran tomaría el primer tren que encontrara para ir a casa y volver con Misaki. Estaba ansioso por verlo, y sabía que el también lo extrañaba mucho. No le habían permitido comunicarse con nadie durante el tiempo que estuviera internado y eso no le había gustado nada, se sentía como en prisión, pero ya nada importaba, llegaría con el y le daría todas las explicaciones que hicieran falta, ocho meses habían sido mas que suficientes lejos de su pequeño._

_El tren llego en cosa de un par de horas a la estación de Tokio, y una vez que Akihiko bajo todas sus maletas fue directo a pedir un taxi que lo llevara casa. Era un viaje de solo unos quince minutos, pero al pobre autor se le hicieron eternos. Respiro hondo una vez que estaba en frente de su edificio, jamás en su vida pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de llegar a casa, siempre, hasta que conoció a Misaki, había vivido solo, así que el volver a su departamento no era la gran cosa para el, pero ahora no cabía en si de gozo._

_Aun se sentía un poco adolorido ya que las cicatrices aun le molestaban, pero trato de ignorar eso, ya pronto quizá el dolor se terminaría esfumando, por ahora solo estaba contento de ya estar en la puerta de su departamento, el que compartía con su querido Misaki._

_Pero algo extraño llamo su atención justo antes de poner la llave en la cerradura; un sonido, como la voz de alguien, salía desde adentro, luego escucho la voz de alguien mas, esta vez una mujer, y luego la de un niño pequeño. Supuso que seguramente Takahiro había ido con su familia a visitar a Misaki para que no se sintiera tan solo, y quizá para convencerlo de irse a vivir definitivamente con ellos, cosa que seguramente terminaría creando una discusión, pero el ambiente no se sentía como si estuvieran discutiendo, de hecho se oía como una reunión muy calida y agradable ¿Acaso se había equivocado de departamento? No, el número era el correcto ¿entonces que pasaba?_

_Prefirió guardar sus llaves, tal vez entrar así de pronto seria un poco extraño, sobre todo considerando que lo creían muerto, así que en su lugar le dio unos golpes a la puerta, y estaba por hacerlo de nuevo, cuando oyó la voz de Misaki, el cual se notaba que estaba muy feliz._

_Misaki (desde adentro): No te levantes amor, deja que yo vaya_

_¿Amor? ¿A quien había llamado así? Los celos lo invadieron apenas escucho eso salir de la boca de su niño y de nuevo empezó a rodearlo esa aura que le apareció cuando escucho a Misaki "declarársele" a ese estúpido mangaka hacia un tiempo, pero desapareció apenas lo vio en la puerta. Estaba con una gran sonrisa, pero luego su cara cambio a una de sorpresa apenas lo vio, pero no la sorpresa que Akihiko había esperado._

_Misaki: ¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Akihiko (herido): ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Acabo de regresar luego de que me tomaron por muerto, creí que estarías feliz de verme_

_Misaki: ¿Muerto? Ah si, tienes razón, discúlpame, han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses desde que te fuiste que había olvidado eso_

_Akihiko: ¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? No he hecho mas que pensar en ti desde que desperté del coma, creía que…_

_Pero el autor fue cortado apenas vio a una chica aparecer detrás de Misaki. No era ni Manami, Aikawa, Kaoruko, ni ninguna de las chicas que ambos conocían, esta era una chica mas o menos uno o dos años mayor que Misaki. Era muy bella, con cabello pelirrojo largo y algo rizado, el cual tenia sujetado en un moño que se dejo caer sobre el hombro. Ojos azul claro, bonita sonrisa, no mucho mas alta que Misaki, quien estaba a su lado, y vestida con un vestido amplio color rosa oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas. Tenía ambas manos sobre su abultado vientre de unos seis meses y se le veía muy feliz, al parecer por la misma razón que al chico._

_Chica: Tú debes ser Akihiko-san, Misaki me dijo cuando nos conocimos que estabas en la guerra_

_Akihiko (saliendo un poco del shock): S-si, soy yo… pero tu…_

_Chica: Perdona, que descortés soy. Me llamo Mishiru, Mishiru Ueda, soy la novia de Misaki_

_Akihiko ya había sentido su corazón partirse en dos mitades cuando vio a la chica, pero ahora que escucho esa palabra sintió que paso de estar roto a estar hecho polvo. Abrió los ojos como platos, y aunque intento mantener la compostura, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, se podía ver desde muy lejos que se había puesto pálido._

_Misaki: De hecho es mi prometida –le rodea la cintura con un brazo-, le propuse matrimonio poco después de que nos enteramos de que seriamos padres. Creí que era algo apresurado, pero es que nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos mucho y no quisimos esperar mucho más allá del parto_

_Mishiru: Tiene un amigo muy romántico Akihiko-san, de hecho me regalo un bellísimo anillo de plata cuando me lo propuso –le muestra su mano-_

_No necesito verlo muy de cerca para darse cuenta de que definitivamente era el mismo anillo que le había dado a Misaki cuando le propuso matrimonio a el, todavía brillaba del mismo modo que cuando lo compro y se veía muy hermoso, pero ya no tanto ahora que esa chica lo tenia puesto._

_Akihiko estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, pero vio que Misaki solo había hecho lo que el tanto deseaba si le llegaba a pasar algo, que pudiera encontrar a alguien más y ser feliz con esa persona. Decidió respetar el deseo del chico y también su felicidad, aunque eso terminara matándolo de tristeza._

_Detrás de los novios vio aparecer a Takahiro, quien solo le hizo recordar cuando conoció a su lindo Misaki y lo triste que estaba cuando se entero del matrimonio de quien fuera su mejor amigo y primer amor. Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo lo mismo por segunda vez, y de hecho así era precisamente, pero como pudo trato de sonreír, no quería arruinar el ambiente con su propia desgracia, cosa que hacia mas que nada por su pequeño mas que por el._

_Takahiro: Usagi-san, llegas justo a tiempo, Manami y yo estamos ayudando a Misaki y Mishiru a hacer los preparativos para la boda ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?_

_Akihiko: D-de acuerdo… solo dejen que… que deje mis maletas arriba –entra con sus cosas-_

_Misaki: -toma de la mano a la chica- Ven Mishiru, te encantara el pastel que Nii-chan escogió –la lleva a la sala-_

_Akihiko subió las escaleras mientras veía lo que pasaba en el bello departamento que solía compartir con su pequeño, donde eran solo ellos y nadie mas, en donde habían empezado a vivir juntos desde poco antes de la entrada a la universidad de Misaki, donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez de forma tan bella y romántica luego de una discusión y también por ultima vez poco antes de su partida a la guerra, donde el escribía aquellas novelas que tanto molestaban al pobre chico pero que sabia que en el fondo le encantaban. En fin, era el lugar que se había convertido en hogar apenas Misaki apareció en su vida, y ahora que se iría para casarse con esa tal Mishiru volvería a ser solitario y sin vida, tal como Akihiko temía que volviera a ser._

_Apenas entro en su habitación lo invadió la pena cuando vio la enorme cama rodeada de animales de felpa y otros juguetes, la cual acababa hecha un desastre cada noche pese a que Misaki se esforzaba por hacerla bien en las mañanas, y que luego de hacerla sonar por el vaivén de sus movimientos mientras lo hacían era el lugar mas calido y agradable para dormir. Akihiko no se sentía más feliz ni más pleno que cuando tenía a un jadeante y ruborizado Misaki en sus brazos, verlo así tan inocente luego de hacerle todas esas cosas era una de las cosas que esperaba volver a hacer luego de regresar a casa después de la guerra. Aun no podía creer que ahora sería alguien mas la persona que le haría sentir al chico todo aquello que antes sentía por el escritor._

_Le decía siempre a Misaki que podía ser egoísta, que no le molestaba para nada, de hecho lo hacia feliz el saber que estaba haciendo algo por el chico que amaba y poder darle un motivo para sonreír, y ahora el era quien quería ser egoísta y decirle al muchacho que no se fuera con ella, que lo eligiera a el, y de hecho estaba por ponerse de pie y decírselo, hacer que se olvidara de la boda, decirle a Mishiru que la apoyaría financieramente, pero que se olvidara de Misaki. Si, le hubiera encantado hacer eso, pero no podía, no quería estropear su felicidad ni dejar a un pequeño sin su padre, sabia que Misaki había sufrido mucho de pequeño por crecer sin padres y que Takahiro había trabajado duro para que su hermanito lo tuviera todo, así que arruinando la felicidad del chico sabia que también arruinaría la de su hermano mayor, no podía permitirse una cosa semejante, así que se quedo donde estaba._

_Saco de una de sus maletas la foto que le había mostrado esa vez a Kaoru, en donde Misaki sonreía despreocupadamente hacia la cámara y saludaba mientras se la tomaban, sonrío al pensar que había corrido a abrazarlo solo un segundo después de que se dispara el flash, y que el le había reclamado por hacer eso en publico, pues estaban en el parque ese día. Sobre la imagen de pronto cayo una gota de agua, y Akihiko noto que estaba llorando. Se toco la cara y la sintió húmeda y tibia, no había llorado desde aquella vez con Misaki luego de su primer beso, cosa que se había sentido muy bien, pero ahora no sabia si volvería a estar bien de nuevo, ya sin el amor de su vida con el ya nada le importaba, hubiera preferido morir de verdad en guerra antes que soportar ese dolor, de hecho hubiera regresado, de no ser porque sus heridas ahora le impedían poder volver, así que se limito a quedarse sentado contra la puerta, agachar la cabeza y dejar que sus lagrimas cayeran en silencio sobre la alfombra._

_Akihiko: Misaki… Misaki… te amo… perdóname por no haber vuelto a tiempo…_

_Se quedo llorando hasta que todo se oscureció, quizá ya por fin era el final de su dolor._

El ensordecedor ruido de los disparos hizo que un par de ojos violetas se abrieran de pronto por el sobresalto, solo para darse cuenta de que la batalla del día estaba en su punto mas fuerte y que los del norte hacían todo lo posible contra los tramposos del sur, quienes poco y nada habían hecho para respetar el trato que habían acordado no romper.

Akihiko vio que todo estaba tal como la noche anterior cuando se había ido a dormir, significaba que debían haber pasado apenas unas nueve o diez horas, no tres meses como creía. Vio todo a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en una tienda de campaña ubicada cerca de la enfermería, ya que debían atender a otros heridos, así que lo mejor fue trasladarlo allí mientras sus heridas ya estaban lo bastante bien como para irse a casa.

Se llevo una mano a la frente, en donde pudo sentir una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza, y el recuerdo del dolor de un corte en ese lugar llego a su mente. Intento sentarse en la camilla, cuando su pierna izquierda se quejo por eso, notando cuando retiro la cobija que la tenia cubierta por un yeso desde donde acababa su muslo hasta la punta de su pie. Finalmente sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho, para ver que tenia una venda que empezaba en ese mismo sitio y le cruzaba el abdomen, rodeando su espalda. Recordó luego que todos esos vendajes se los habían colocado una vez que habían desinfectado y suturado sus heridas correctamente y le habían tomado radiografías cuando se quejo del dolor en su pierna al intentar moverla. Le dijeron que estaría allí un par de días al menos para observación, y que luego podría irse, pero no sin antes recibir una condecoración por defender tan valientemente a su amigo y compañero. Eso no le importaba nada, con medalla o no solo quería ver a su pequeño de nuevo, era la mejor recompensa que podría pedir luego de pasar por ese infierno, pero lo que mas le alegraba era saber que todo el dolor que creyó sentir había sido una pesadilla, Misaki nunca conoció a ninguna chica, no se casaría con nadie que no fuera el y seguía amándolo. Eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, pero solo un segundo, como el chico creía que había muerto seguramente estaría muy mal, solo esperaba que al volver no fuera a encontrarse con una desgracia.

Se convenció a si mismo de que Misaki nunca haría una tontería semejante, y esos pensamientos no dejaban de pasar por su angustiada mente, al menos hasta que escucho a alguien entrar a la tienda. Era Takechi, el enfermero que lo había ayudado una vez que despertó. Le dedico una sonrisa al lastimado autor al verlo un poco deprimido.

Takechi: -se le acerca un poco- ¿Durmió bien Usami-san?

Akihiko (con un brazo sobre la cabeza): -voltea la vista a otra parte- Dormí si eso quieres saber, con toda esa medicina que me obligaron a tragar no había mucho que pudiera hacer

Takechi: Sabe bien que debe tomarse sus medicamentos, sino podría tener aun mas dolor, una pierna rota y un disparo en el hombro no son para tomarse a la ligera

Akihiko: -abre un ojo y lo mira- Además estuve muerto por un día, ¿no va a decirme que fue una especie de milagro y llamar a la prensa o a alguno de esos metiches de los medios? Soy muy famoso, lo he visto todo así que no me impresionaría

Takechi: Pues verdaderamente no es algo común, pero tiene explicación. No creí verlo tan pronto luego de obtener mi titulo, de hecho no creí llegar a verlo, es verdaderamente algo increíble que…

Akihiko: Al grano niño

Takechi: Si claro. Vera, lo que le ocurrió tiene nombre, es conocido como síndrome de Lázaro. Cuando llego intentaron reanimarlo, pero como no reacciono lo declararon muerto, su corazón sin embargo volvió a latir luego de un día entero en una especie de efecto retardado de la reanimación. Ya había oído de otros casos cuando aun estudiaba, pero nunca de uno que tardara tanto en ocurrir

Akihiko: -vuelve a cerrar los ojos- Como sea, ahora que se que me paso ojala me dejen irme pronto, no quiero estar en esta camilla por siempre

Takechi: Lo veo ansioso ¿alguna persona especial que lo este esperando? No había oído nada acerca de que tuviera novia

Akihiko: Pues hay alguien, y seguramente ha de estar sufriendo mucho porque cree que estoy muerto, la verdad no se que esperan para llamar a mi casa y decirle que estoy bien

Takechi: Créame que nos gustaría Usami-san, pero las líneas de comunicación están cortadas

Akihiko (sorprendido): -lo mira- ¿Qué cosa?

Takechi: Los del sur cortaron las líneas telefónicas y los caminos, así que tampoco se pueden enviar cartas. Las familias de los soldados que fallecieron desde entonces aun no han podido ser notificadas, es trágico, lo se, pero hemos intentado todo para… ¿pero que cree que hace?

Akihiko no necesito muchas mas explicaciones, ya era todo, no iría a casa en un par de días, lo haría de inmediato, así que simplemente se levanto, se puso la camisa de su viejo uniforme pese a estar rota, sus pantalones y se forzó a ponerse de pie usando una de sus muletas. Siguió moviéndose pese a que Takechi hizo de todo para detenerlo.

Akihiko (ya de pie): ¿No es obvio? Me voy de aquí, no dejare que Misaki pase un minuto mas sufriendo por creer que estoy muerto, no dejare que esos desgraciados me impidan volver con mi novio

Takechi (impresionado): ¿No-novio?

Akihiko: Como lo oíste, ahora apártate, me iré así aunque me tarde una eternidad en llegar –empieza a caminar, pero tropieza-

Takechi: -lo atrapa- Usami-san, entiendo su preocupación, pero por lo que mas quiera, no haga una tontería, su cuerpo aun sigue muy lastimado y podría empeorar si no descansa debidamente

Akihiko (desesperado y enojado): ¡No, tú no entiendes! ¡Yo solo vivo por el, y si me entero de que le ocurrió algo malo por la pena de perderme entonces… entonces yo me voy con el!

Takechi: -lo mira a la cara- No, yo entiendo perfectamente lo que le pasa. Yo no llegue aquí únicamente como enfermero sino también como soldado, y fue por esta guerra que mi esposa se quedo sola, como no tenemos hijos pequeños debí irme, pero poco tiempo después de venir y comenzar el entrenamiento me escribió diciéndome que estaba embarazada de unas tres semanas, así que le prometí volver a salvo para conocer a nuestro bebé

Akihiko (mas calmado): -se suelta y se sienta en la camilla-

Takechi: Me envía fotos de sus ecografías, de las cosas que le ha comprado y como ha ido creciendo su vientre, nunca la había visto ni mas bella ni mas feliz, y se que ella quedaría muy triste si algo me pasara, pero confío en ella y se que nunca haría ninguna locura solo por el dolor, se que primero pensaría en nuestro hijo o hija antes que en ella y su tristeza

Akihiko (con la cabeza gacha): Pero en nuestro caso es diferente, nosotros no tenemos hijos, así que no se si Misaki actuaría igual, tampoco yo pensaría en nada mas si lo perdiera

Takechi: Debe confiar en el y pensar en usted mismo por una vez, piense que el quedaría muy triste si lo viera llegar tan herido

Akihiko: -se ríe un poco- Es curioso, yo siempre le digo que es bueno ser egoísta de vez en cuando, ahora soy yo el que no piensa en si mismo

Takechi: Pues este es buen momento para hacerlo, solo sea paciente, estará bien y en casa sin darse cuenta, y para ayudar a su tranquilidad, haremos lo posible por reestablecer la comunicación y llamar a su casa para decírselo a su novio

Akihiko: -lo piensa un momento- Bien, me quedare –deja las muletas a un lado-, pero prométeme que podrán comunicarse con Misaki antes de que me vaya

Takechi: No puedo prometerle nada, pero haremos lo mejor que podamos, por ahora debe descansar, vendré en un par de horas para cambiar sus vendajes y traer su almuerzo –se va-

Akihiko volvió a echarse en la camilla luego de soltar un fuerte suspiro, pese a todo, Takechi tenia razón, debía confiar en Misaki, lo amaba y debía saber que el no haría nada para lastimarse o atentar contra su vida. Sabía que al volver lo vería de nuevo, dejarían todo esto atrás y sin darse cuenta estarían los dos en Inglaterra pronunciando sus votos frente al padre. No podía esperar para ver a Misaki a su lado en el altar y por fin hacerlo suyo para toda su vida frente a todos sus seres queridos como testigos de ese bello día.

Volvió a suspirar, debía ser paciente, solo serian unos días a cambio de estar el resto de su vida con Misaki, sonaba muy justo si lo pensaba mejor, solo esperaba con todo su corazón que nada malo pasara.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin el tan esperado capitulo once :D -se escuchan fanfarrias a lo lejos-. Me disculpo, se suponia que este tardaria menos que el ultimo y termino demorando aun mas, la universidad de verdad demanda mucho y quiero darle tiempo a cada cosa que me importa, por eso quise aprovechar este dia que tuve la tarde libre para poderselos traer, ojala les guste mucho, ya que este viene con un poco de drama extra ;)**

* * *

_Era ya la cuarta noche consecutiva en que Misaki no había podido dormir nada. Amplias ojeras podían verse bajo sus antes vividos ojos verdes, los cuales habían perdido su brillo de siempre y ahora solo mostraban un profundo vacío, el vacío de su corazón y de su alma al ya no tener a su amante con el luego de perderlo tan trágicamente._

_Su hermano había intentado en vano ayudarlo durante semanas, pero el pobre chico no mostraba dar señales de hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de oírlo, lo que hacia que Takahiro se sintiera como si le estuviera hablando a una pared, a una roca, a cualquier cosa, pero no a su hermanito, el cual ya estaría gritándole que dejara de tratarlo como a un niño, pero no ahora, solo se quedaba ahí sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras que oía la angustiada voz de su hermano, quien también se notaba no había podido descansar bien debido a su preocupación por el._

_Las visitas de Takahiro fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes, y una vez cumplidos los primeros cuatro meses ya se habían detenido por completo, pero no porque el quisiera dejar a su hermanito a su suerte, sino porque debía pensar en su esposa e hijo, quienes también lo necesitaban, así que con el corazón destrozado fue que debió dar su brazo a torcer y dejar que Misaki enfrentara el solo su dolor, pero no sin primero pedirle que si necesitara algo de el no dudara en llamarlo. Sin decir nada mas se fue, dejándolo sentado al lado de ese enorme oso de felpa que Usagi solía llamar Suzuki-san._

_Misaki había recibido ya muchas cartas de la universidad, informándole que si no se presentaba pronto deberían expulsarlo, pero al chico no le importaba nada, de hecho ni siquiera las había abierto, ya que con solo mirarlas y no ver la letra de Usagi-san en ninguna parte las había tirado en cualquier lugar, para volver al sillón donde estaba antes y sentarse a esperar alguna carta que viniera desde el campo de batalla. Parecía haber olvidado por completo que nunca mas iban a llegar, no desde esa horrenda llamada que lo había cambiado todo para siempre, pero algo le impedía perder la esperanza de recibir alguna._

_Cumplida ya una semana completa Misaki seguía igual, tenia miedo de dormir pensando en que pudiera tener alguna pesadilla, o peor, algún sueño donde apareciera Akihiko y que al despertar debiera ver otra vez muertas sus esperanzas de volverlo a ver, así que decidió dejar de dormir por completo luego de meses de pesadillas y tormentos en la noche._

_No entendía como era posible, pero de algún modo siempre encontraba nuevas lágrimas que derramar por su conejo. En un mismo día debía cambiarse de camiseta dos o tres veces porque siempre acababan empapadas por el llanto del chico, pero apenas se secaban las volvía a usar al otro día, de hecho hacia mucho no lavaba la ropa, los platos sucios se amontonaban en el fregadero, ya no había electricidad, agua o gas por las cuentas impagas, ya que Misaki no había ido a trabajar en mucho tiempo, así que habían optado por despedirlo aun a pesar de las constantes insistencias de Aikawa, pero hasta ella debía admitir que Misaki no estaba en condiciones de trabajar y debían buscarle ya un reemplazo, así que no hubo mas remedio._

_En resumen, el antes hermoso y amplio penthouse de Akihiko ahora podía fácilmente compararse con una choza abandonada de lo mal que se le veía, y Misaki… bueno, mejor ni hablar de su estado, pero si había que describirlo en una palabra, quizá deplorable le quedaría pequeño._

_Misaki pasaba muchas horas sentado en ese mismo sitio, no levantándose mas para que para comer algo, quizá ir al baño, pero nada mas. Quien lo viera podría notar de inmediato que no estaba nada de bien en ningún sentido, ni físico, ni emocional, no podría decirse quisiera si aun conservaba algo de cordura, pero nadie lo podía decir con seguridad, ya que nadie lo visitaba, pero no porque nadie quisiera, sino porque el propio Misaki se había encerrado, así si alguien golpeaba la puerta preguntando por el, podría saber solo por la voz que se trataba de Akihiko, pero hasta ahora nada había pasado, ni pasaría tampoco._

_El silencio del lugar fue roto abruptamente por un ruido, un sollozo proveniente de la garganta de Misaki, el cual luego fue seguido por varios más fuertes y después por un llanto de angustia muy agudo. Eran quizás los primeros sonidos que salían de su boca desde que había dejado de hablar por completo, ya que sin nadie con quien hacerlo no le veía ningún sentido._

_Las lagrimas caían como torrentes por sus mejillas, seguidas por gritos cada vez mas fuertes y desesperados, como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado y Misaki estuviera pidiendo ayuda, pero no era así, mas bien el era quien estaba muriendo, muriendo de dolor lenta y dolorosamente, y aun pese a no tener fuerzas para casi nada por la falta de alimento, puso un pie en el piso, luego el otro, y de a poco se levanto. Sus llantos cesaron de pronto, como si hubiera perdido de nuevo la voz que acababa de recuperar. Levanto sus ojos sin vida y los fijo en una cosa brillante en la cocina, la cual brillaba gracias a un poco de luz que entraba desde una pequeña abertura en una ventana cercana._

_Lentamente debido a la poca fuerza en su cuerpo se fue acercando a la cosa brillante, y cuando pudo dejar de ver borroso a causa de sus lagrimas, pudo darse cuenta de que era algo largo y afilado, un cuchillo, el cual recordó apenas lo vio que era el que mas le gustaba usar para cocinar para el y para… ahí fue cuando el dolor lo invadió de nuevo._

_Estiro una mano para sujetar con ella el mango de madera, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en ese único y simple ejercicio, tanta que incluso creyó desmayarse, pero como pudo se mantuvo de pie, no quería perder su oportunidad, no ahora que había encontrado una cura para su dolor y su tragedia en ese simple y mundano objeto._

_Tomo el cuchillo y se vio reflejado a si mismo en la hoja de metal. Si no tuviera los ojos tan cansados por la falta de sueño y horas de solo llorar hubiera visto que su rostro lucia mas como el de un anciano que había pasado por una vida de trabajo duro y tristezas que la de un estudiante universitario de tan solo veinte años._

_Volvió a bajar el cuchillo, para que la hoja ahora hiciera contacto con su muñeca, pero no, eso quizá no hubiera bastado, dolería y seria muy lento, así que la saco de ahí y la subió de nuevo, esta vez hacia su cuello. Si, eso era perfecto, quizá dolería al comienzo pero pasaría en un momento. Haciendo lo más posible porque su mano no temblara cerro fuertemente los ojos y sintió la hoja cortar su piel y lo que había debajo, para luego sentir un liquido tibio recorrer su pecho. Pasaron los segundos y el líquido no paraba de fluir de la herida, provocando que el pobre chico empezara a sentirse mareado y desorientado, además se estaba poniendo muy pálido, mucho más de lo que estaba luego de meses sin salir._

_El cuchillo, ahora lleno de ese mismo liquido rojo cayo sonoramente al piso, Misaki hizo lo mismo un momento después, y con la vista muy borrosa y los ojos cansados se quedo allí, esperando a que toda la vida se fuera por esa profunda herida en su cuello, la cual sabia curaría la que había en su corazón. Un instante más, y todo habría pasado. No sabia que pasaría cuando lo encontraran, pero por fin haría caso del consejo de Akihiko y pensaría en el, en nadie mas._

_Una última lagrima cayo por su mejilla, pero esta vez acompañada por una sincera y pequeña sonrisa. Por fin su dolor ya no existía._

_Misaki: U-Usagi-san… perdón por no… ser fuerte… nos veremos… pronto… y entonces… entonces podrás regañarme cuanto quieras…_

_Cerró los ojos por última vez en su vida, rodeado por un charco enorme de sangre pero feliz de poder volver a ver a su amante._

Al día siguiente de su conversación con Takechi, Akihiko se despertó muerto de miedo y gritando a todo pulmón, como si acabara de ver a un monstruo, y de hecho así había sido, había visto a su peor miedo a la cara, el cual era que algo le fuera a pasar a Misaki y el no pudiera estar ahí para impedirlo. Era por mucho la pesadilla mas horrible que hubiera podido esperar, y por primera vez en su vida se quedo sentado en su cama, o mas bien en la camilla de la enfermería, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza y con los ojos muy cerrados, sudando frío y temblando como una hoja, ya que su garganta no daba para mas gritos como esos.

Era terrible, de verdad hubiera preferido que su último sueño hubiera sido verdad, que Misaki lo hubiera reemplazado por una chica, que pudiera ser feliz con alguien mas, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes que eso llegara a pasar. Lo que fuera.

Takechi había ido esa mañana a ver como se encontraban los demás heridos cuando los gritos desesperados de Akihiko lo habían alertado de que algo muy malo había pasado, así que le pidió a un compañero que lo reemplazara y fue corriendo a la tienda de campaña que estaba a solo unos metros para ver que había pasado, y cuando llego se encontró con el pobre escritor llorando como un niño tras su pesadilla. Normalmente Akihiko no se hubiera permitido semejante cosa delante de nadie más que de Misaki, pero estaba tan asustado y tan híper ventilado que se olvido de su orgullo y simplemente se permitió llorar. Debieron pasar unos minutos antes de que Takechi considerara que Akihiko estaba lo bastante bien como para decir algo.

Takechi: Usami-san… creo que no hace falta preguntar que paso, pero… esas pesadillas ya están empezando a ser preocupantes, quizá seria bueno que llamemos al psicólogo o algo… ¿no le…?

Akihiko (con los nervios destrozados): N-No… No, no quiero hablar con nadie… todo lo que necesito es irme de aquí lo antes posible –se destapa los ojos y lo mira-. ¿Pudieron hacer algo con las comunicaciones?

Takechi: Me temo que todavía no, pero créame que hacemos lo posible, solo sea paciente

Akihiko (furioso): ¿¡Paciente!? ¡¿Me piden que sea paciente?! ¡¿Esperan que me quede acostado sin hacer nada mientras que mi pobre Misaki esta en casa quizá al borde del suicidio por creer que estoy muerto?! ¡No servirá de nada que me hayan salvado si llego a casa y me encuentro con algo así, porque yo me iré con el, ¿entendiste?! –empieza a llorar de nuevo-

Takechi no sabia que decir, Akihiko estaba demasiado alterado y lo conveniente era dejar que se desahogara, cosa que tardo eternos minutos en suceder, pero el enfermero no se movió, solo se quedo ahí de pie hasta que el pobre escritor estaba mas sereno y sus lagrimas por fin dejaron de caer, para ser reemplazadas solo con gemidos ahogados desde su garganta.

Nadie que hubiera conocido a Akihiko antes hubiera podido creerlo a menos que viera esa escena con sus propios ojos: el escritor de aspecto relajado, sereno y de sonrisa y aspecto impecables capaz de derretir los corazones de cientos de chicas solo con una mirada, reducido a eso, a un mar de lagrimas lleno de angustia, dolor y sufrimiento, todas emociones causadas por una sola, la incertidumbre, ya que no sabia a que debería enfrentarse cuando llegara a casa, solo quería que esa pesadilla acabara de una vez.

Akihiko: -levanta la vista un momento, pero no lo mira- Disculpa por haberte gritado, es que debiste ver la horrenda pesadilla que tuve

Takechi (con voz calmada): -se sienta a su lado- Pero fue solo eso Usami-san, una simple pesadilla, nada le asegura que se hará realidad

Akihiko: ¿Y que tal si se vuelve realidad? No sabría que hacer si eso llegara a suceder… no soportaría algo así luego de meses separados por culpa de esta inútil guerra sin sentido…

Takechi: Lo entiendo, a la fecha ya van mas de dos mil soldados muertos y cinco mil heridos, y el ejercito esta planeando reducir la edad minima para el enlistamiento, se necesitan soldados nuevos y deben llamar a mas gente

Akihiko (asustado y sorprendido): ¿Qué cosa?

Takechi: Lo que escucho, y no solo eso, pretenden llamar también a estudiantes y padres de niños pequeños, solo esta quedando el requisito del historial medico sin enfermedades ni heridas serias, pero de todos modos planean engrosar las líneas del ejercito de cualquier forma. Las mujeres antes podían hacer el servicio voluntariamente, pero están pensando en hacerlo obligatorio también para ellas hasta los sesenta años de edad. A este paso el país quedará vacío, ya que los dos lados piensan implementar las mismas medidas

Akihiko: Pero entonces esos tramposos del lado sur tendrían una ventaja injusta, ellos no han perdido tantos hombres como nosotros

Takechi: No, pero ya ve que piensan hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, de hecho no tardaron en incumplir nuestro acuerdo

Akihiko (desesperado): -vuelve a su posición de antes- ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es terrible! Misaki podría ser llamado a pelear, y si a mi me hirieron en tan solo un día entonces el… el… Dios mío… -empieza a llorar de nuevo-

Takechi: -lo toma por los hombros- Pero no se ponga así Usami-san, es solo una posibilidad, no hay ninguna confirmación aun de que eso vaya a ocurrir pronto, solo pasaría en el peor de los casos… por favor tenga calma, se lo pido…

Akihiko no pudo siquiera mirarlo para responder algo, ya que se vieron interrumpidos por una tercera persona dentro de la tienda. Era el mensajero del sargento, un soldado de mediana edad tan destacado en el entrenamiento que al inicio de la guerra se le encargo ese puesto, donde debía informar de cualquier cosa trascendente ocurrida en el campo de batalla, y por su aspecto y lo cansado que estaba por llegar corriendo parecía que venia con un anuncio muy serio.

Mensajero (recuperando el aire): Takechi-san… las líneas telefónicas… hemos logrado restaurarlas y están funcionando en su totalidad en este momento

Takechi: -se levanta- ¿Ya les avisaron a las familias de los hombres caídos en combate?

Mensajero: Estamos en eso, pero vamos perdiendo cada vez mas y es difícil ya que nos falta gente que haga las llamadas, casi todos los empleados de oficina están en el campo por falta de soldados

Takechi: De acuerdo, entonces los ayudare –mira a Akihiko-. Usami-san, volveré en un par de horas, prometo no tardarme –trata de irse-

Akihiko: ¡Un minuto! -lo detiene por el brazo- No quiero que regreses si no llamas a Misaki y le dices que fue todo un malentendido, que no estoy muerto y que volveré a casa apenas mis heridas se curen. No te preocupes por mi teléfono, te lo daré si quieres, si deben hacer muchas llamadas yo las pagare, pero no quiero que vuelvas sin que hayas hablado con el ¿esta claro?

Takechi: Si, no se preocupe, Misaki no estará otro día pensando que usted esta muerto. Su teléfono esta registrado así que no es necesario que nos lo de, por favor confíe en nosotros

Akihiko: -lo suelta- De acuerdo, confiare en ustedes

Takechi: -se va con el mensajero-

Akihiko ya estaba un poco mas aliviado, pero aun no del todo. Sabía que Misaki pronto estaría informado de que no estaba muerto y podría volver a casa tranquilo sabiendo que no se encontraría con ninguna escena horrible, pero también temía que quizá llamaran a su casa y fuera quizá demasiado tarde, que quizá la desgracia ya hubiera pasado.

El escritor se hubiera abofeteado a si mismo por pensar en esa clase de cosas de no ser porque aun le dolía la cara. ¿Cómo podía dejar que una pesadilla lo asustara tanto? No estaba confiando en Misaki y eso no estaba bien, tenia que estar seguro de que el chico estaría bien para el momento en que el volviera a casa y que todo lo vivido en ese lugar quedaría como un recuerdo que el estaría feliz de olvidar.

Prefirió pensar en el momento en que regresara, se aseguraría de correr a abrazarlo, con o sin yeso en su pierna, lo tendría sujeto firmemente en sus brazos y lo llenaría de besos hasta que por fin hubiera podido desahogar toda la tristeza y la angustia que llevaba en el corazón, y de ahí nunca mas lo volvería a soltar ni mucho menos a dejar solo.

Con ese pensamiento pudo dormir un poco. Aun era temprano y no había comido nada, pero le hacia falta el descanso mas que ninguna otra cosa por el momento, así que se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar, y tuvo la fortuna de no tener pesadillas esta vez, aunque en realidad no soñó nada en lo absoluto, pero con eso le bastaba, en tanto no tuviera mas pesadillas.

Horas más tarde, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Akihiko se despertó de a poco, ya que creyó oír un ruido como de alguien que llegaba corriendo, y de hecho así fue. Pensó que era Takechi, para decirle que Misaki ya estaba al tanto de que el estaba vivo y bien, pero se sorprendió al ver al mismo mensajero de la mañana, quien no lo dejo preguntarle nada y simplemente habló.

Mensajero: Usami-san… llamamos a su casa para avisarle a su novio y…

Akihiko (con un nudo en el estómago): ¿Y qué pasó? ¡Habla de una vez!

Mensajero: Llamamos a su casa unas veinte veces, pero nadie nos contestó

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Por favor no me pregunten de donde salieron semejantes escenas, hasta yo me impresione cuando las escribi O-OU, ademas perdonen lo corto, hare lo posible porque el proximo sea mas largo, por ahora, dejen review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Como no pude traerles el capitulo once en menos tiempo del pensado, finalmente les traigo el doce luego de menos de dos semanas :D Ojala les guste, la idea para este capitulo la desarrolle apenas anoche y pense que quedaria bien, yo al menos creo que lo hizo, pero espero puedan darme su opinion cuando acaben de leer ;)**

* * *

Mensajero: Llamamos a su casa unas veinte veces… pero nadie nos contestó

Akihiko: ¿Y que hay de su celular? ¿Intentaron usar ese número?

Mensajero: También lo intentamos, mas o menos unas quince veces, pero nada, tampoco recibimos respuesta, y para cuando quisimos intentarlo de nuevo, las líneas volvieron a fallar, parece que nos volvieron a dejar incomunicados

Ahora ya Akihiko estaba aterrado, habían tratado muchas veces de hablar con Misaki y el no contestaba, ya el pobre no sabia que pensar y eso lo hacia sentir nauseas, como si la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior estuviera amenazando con volverse realidad, por eso tenia que hacer algo, y tenia que ser pronto, así que casi sin pensarlo se puso de pie otra vez, tomo su ropa, sin importarle que aun le fuera difícil caminar, se sostuvo con un par de muletas y se esforzó por ir hasta la entrada de la tienda.

Akihiko: Apártate, me voy a casa en este instante, y ahora es en serio, ya ambos hemos sufrido suficiente por esta inútil guerra

Mensajero: Pe-pero Usami-san, aun sigue muy débil, además esta herido, no podrá llegar a su casa así

Akihiko: Entonces consigue a alguien que me lleve, pero no pienso quedarme aquí un minuto más, y si no lo haces en dos minutos me iré caminando yo solo hasta Tokyo

Mensajero: De acuerdo, no se preocupe, le conseguiré un transporte, solo espéreme aquí –se va rápido-

Akihiko se sentó de nuevo en la camilla, con las muletas a su lado, seguro de que el tipo no seria capaz de encontrarle un auto o algo para irse a casa en el tiempo acordado, y de hecho ya estaban por cumplirse los dos minutos y el autor estaba a punto de ponerse de pie otra vez, cuando escucho pasos afuera de la tienda que venían a prisa, esta vez de dos personas. Volvió a sentarse en la camilla después de oír eso.

Mensajero: Buenas noticias Usami-san, encontramos a alguien que esta dispuesto a llevarlo a casa

El hombre se aparto un poco y dejo entrar a Kaoru, el chico se había ofrecido voluntariamente a llevar a Akihiko a Tokyo de nuevo, y si bien aun estaba impresionado de verlo con vida pese a haberse enterado de su "muerte" en batalla, se le veía feliz de poderlo ayudar. Sin embargo ahora era Akihiko el sorprendido.

Kaoru: Buenas tardes Usami-san

Akihiko: ¿Kaoru? ¿Acaso ya sabes conducir? –se levanta de nuevo-

Kaoru: Pues, algo… de hecho acababa de obtener mi licencia para eso justo antes de ser reclutado. Me entere de que necesitaba que lo llevaran a casa y quise ayudar

Akihiko: Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Kaoru: Takechi-san me comento hace un momento que estaba muy afligido por su novio Misaki y que algo pudiera pasarle, y como me dijo lo mucho que se querían y después de que usted fue tan amable conmigo pues me hubiera dado pena no hacer algo por los dos. Y sobre la guerra, no debe preocuparse, no soy muy necesario por ahora en el campo de batalla, así que esta bien que me ausente unas horas

Akihiko estaba muy conmovido por el gesto del chico. No se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero podía ver que era muy bueno, demasiado para un lugar como ese. Se pudo dar cuenta de que el parecido con Misaki no era meramente físico.

Kaoru y el mensajero ayudaron a Akihiko a salir de la tienda, ya que si bien tenia las muletas para apoyarse de todos modos no era fácil para el moverse. Apenas el peliplata sintió el sol en la cara sintió sus ojos quejarse por ello, de verdad le había hecho falta salir a la luz estos días luego de tanto tiempo encerrado, pero nunca pensó que volver a ser cubierto por el sol fuera a hacerlo sentir así.

Afuera estaba estacionada una motocicleta con un carrito al lado, las cuales eran muy usadas durante la guerra (1). No era un modelo muy nuevo y parecía un poco oxidada, pero tenia el motor en buen estado y suficiente gasolina para poder llegar hasta Tokyo y regresar en quizás menos tiempo que un tren, así que apenas Akihiko estuvo sentado en el carro y con un casco puesto, Kaoru se coloco uno también y la echo a andar, asegurándose de llegar lo antes posible, ya que el camino era largo y no había tiempo que perder.

Cruzar el campo fue algo peligroso, considerando que los disparos iban y venían en todas direcciones, así que Kaoru debió cortar camino por un sector en donde los soldados no habían abierto fuego aun. No fue fácil, ya que el campo era sumamente extenso y la salida no estaba aun muy cerca, pero luego de mucho tiempo de camino finalmente vieron la entrada a la autopista. Se unieron a los demás vehículos y fueron rumbo a la ciudad más cercana, la cual era Miyazaki. Faltaban muchos kilómetros antes de llegar a Tokyo, pero si todo salía bien, estarían ahí en la noche.

El camino fue muy silencioso, Kaoru tenia la mirada fija en el camino, ya que nunca antes había conducido una moto y menos una distancia tan larga, así que tenia que tener cuidado para no provocar un accidente, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por Akihiko, no había dicho nada desde que salieron del campo de batalla, y se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos. Kaoru pudo notar con solo dejar de ver el camino un segundo que estaba pensando en Misaki, se le veía en la mirada.

Akihiko veía como los árboles a un lado del camino iban moviéndose con mucha velocidad, mientras que las montañas al fondo apenas parecían hacerlo. Vio las esponjadas nubes en el cielo y como el ruido de la moto y de los autos que pasaban a un lado eran los únicos que perturbaban ese bonito escenario. Jamás creyó que se terminaría acostumbrando al ruido de explosiones, disparos y cosas así, pero se impresiono al ver que de hecho si lo hizo.

No tenia otra cosa en la mente que no fuera Misaki, el chico ya tenia días de haberse enterado de lo que ocurrió (o mejor dicho, de lo que supuestamente había ocurrido) en la guerra. Si bien se sentía emocionado por llegar a casa y sorprenderlo aun así estaba con la incertidumbre de no tener idea de si se encontraría con alguna desgracia o no, a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero si se sentía preparado para afrontar una tragedia… eso ya era otra historia, por lo pronto lo único seguro era que no faltaban mas que unas horas para estar con su amado uke de nuevo, debía tener eso en la mente en todo momento y nunca perder la fe, pero aun si llegaba y todo estaba bien, de todos modos aun estaba con el temor de que quizá lo que le había dicho Takechi fuera verdad y empezaran a reclutar a estudiantes, menores de veinte años, mujeres y padres de niños pequeños. Misaki había estado dispuesto a ir a la guerra con el por temor a que le pasara algo, cosa que Akihiko en parte lamentaba que no hubiera podido ser, pero en una mucho mayor parte agradecía, ya que Misaki no debería pasar por todo eso, no quería ni imaginar a su pequeño niño teniendo que verse obligado a matar gente o a usar un arma, no soportaría ver una cosa como esa, de hecho no solo no lo soportaría, impediría de cualquier forma que ocurriera.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento paso, pero de pronto empezó a sentir los ojos cansados, así que descanso su cara en su puño un momento y cerro los ojos un instante, solo sintiendo el movimiento de la moto y como se iban acercando un poco mas cada segundo a su destino.

_Ya anocheciendo, Kaoru y Akihiko llegaron al edificio donde este vivía. Akihiko no esperaba encontrar nada inusual, ya que apenas estaban estacionando la moto, pero al pobre autor se le detuvo el corazón al ver como decenas de soldados, usando el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros y el en guerra, entraban por todos lados, puertas, ventanas, el techo, por donde fuera, llevándose con ellos a hombres, mujeres, a quien fuera, para llevarlos de inmediato a reclutarlos al ejercito, aunque fuera a la fuerza, y si se rehusaban… bueno, el resultado no era muy bonito._

_Akihiko aun estaba con los ojos fijos en los hombres de verde que no dejaban de entrar y salir de su edificio, pero una vez que recobro el sentido de lo que pasaba, tiro sus muletas a un lado y se fue corriendo, ignorando por completo el dolor casi paralizante de su pierna enyesada y los gritos de advertencia de Kaoru. Todo lo que quería en el momento era llegar a su departamento e impedir que se llevaran a Misaki._

_Corrió como pudo, evitando a los soldados que subían corriendo en su misma dirección y a los que bajaban en la contraria, llevándose a gente que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ser obligada de ese modo a ir a combatir a la guerra, pero no había caso, los hombres eran muy fuertes, todo producto de un entrenamiento muy riguroso._

_Akihiko aun debía subir varios pisos, por primera vez se lamentaba de haber comprado un penthouse, de haberse conformado con un departamento simple que estuviera en el segundo o primer piso, ya estaría allá, pero al mismo tiempo los soldados también, así que si quería llegar antes que ellos, debía dejar de pensar tonterías y darse prisa, pero las escaleras se le hacían eternas. Hubiera usado el elevador, pero justo ese día tenia que estar descompuesto._

_Finalmente, luego de correr como loco y de casi quedarse por completo sin aire, fue que pudo ver la puerta de su departamento. Dio gracias al cielo de que aun ningún soldado hubiera llegado, ya que no había nadie afuera, pero aun así debía alertar a Misaki y sacarlo de ahí antes de que llegaran. Abrió la puerta, dando ahora las gracias de que el chico no la hubiera dejado con llave, lo que significaba que estaba en casa, y apenas estuvo dentro lo llamo._

_Akihiko: ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Misaki!_

_Un estruendo, como si algo se hubiera roto, desde el piso de arriba lo asusto, así que ya habiendo recobrado un poco de aliento subió las escaleras, solo para ver a su querido niño de ojos verdes… siendo sujetado de ambos brazos por dos hombres uniformados, quienes no parecían querer soltarlo por nada, no importando que Misaki estuviera casi llorando y pidiendo piedad al mismo tiempo que pataleaba y forcejeaba por su fuerte agarre. Sin duda esos gorilas lo estaban lastimando._

_Misaki: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayuda, por favor!_

_Akihiko estaba ahí mismo, a solo metros de los tres, pero parecían no haberlo visto aun. Se acerco a ambos hombres y empezó a golpearlos con mucha fuerza, no importándole estar abriendo de nuevo sus heridas, solo sabia que debía proteger a Misaki._

_Akihiko: -agarra a uno del cuello- ¡Escúchenme bien, no van a llevarse a Misaki a ninguna parte, así que lárguense de mi casa!_

_Misaki (en el suelo y con expresión de shock): U-Usagi-san… ¿pero como es…?_

_Akihiko: Eso no importa ahora Misaki, escóndete en algún lugar, yo me encargo de estos bastardos –lo vuelve a golpear-_

_Misaki aun no podía creer que Akihiko estuviera vivo y que se hubiera aparecido de ese modo tan abrupto, pero sabia que tenia la razón, así que se levanto y corrió a esconderse en la habitación de ambos, pero no había podido dar ni cuatro pasos fuera del lugar de la pelea cuando sintió un fuerte brazo agarrando el suyo, lastimándolo aun mas. Se volteo y vio la cara de uno de los soldados, quien lo veía con mucha furia._

_Soldado: Ni creas que te vas a escapar mocoso, te vas con nosotros en ese instante_

_Misaki: -intenta soltarse- ¡Ya les dije que no pienso ir a la guerra, ya suélteme, me hace daño!_

_Soldado (con una horrible sonrisa): Serias un muy buen escudo humano, estas muy flaco, pero seguro podrías recibir unas cuantas balas antes de caer muerto al piso_

_Misaki: ¡Ya le dije que no quiero! –lo patea en la entrepierna y huye-_

_Soldado (con una expresión de dolor): ¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡Vuelve aquí! –lo persigue mientras cojea-_

_Akihiko: ¡Misaki! –tira al otro soldado y va tras ellos-_

_Misaki intento encerrarse en la habitación, sabiendo que el soldado al que había pateado no podría perseguirlo a causa del dolor, pero se había equivocado, ya que cuando pensaba cerrar la puerta para ponerle el seguro, pudo ver como el mismo soldado estaba tratando de volverla a abrir. Misaki trataba de mantenerla cerrada con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero sus pies se resbalaban, estaba a punto de caerse, el tipo era muy fuerte y no sabia si podía detener la puerta mucho mas._

_Misaki: ¡Usagi-san! ¡Auxilio!_

_Akihiko: -llega corriendo- ¡Descuida Misaki, ya estoy aquí! –lo agarra de un brazo- ¡Déjalo en paz, si quieren pelear, háganlo conmigo, no me importa estar herido!_

_Soldado 2 (con la misma sonrisa): -llega por detrás y lo obliga a soltarlo- Descuide, no pensamos pelear con usted, solo llevarlo de regreso a la guerra, y no se preocupe por el chico, nos aseguraremos de que vayan juntos, y si es necesario, de que mueran juntos_

_Akihiko (con mucha ira): ¡Pueden llevarme de regreso si quieren, no me importa, pero si le tocan un cabello a Misaki…!_

_Soldado 2: Nos aseguraremos de llevarlo por la fuerza si es necesario, y si se sigue rehusando, lo estará esperando una cómoda celda en la cárcel por los próximos quince años, aumentaron el tiempo que los sucios traidores como el deberán pasar tras las rejas por no cumplir su deber_

_Escuchar a ese remedo de militar hablar así de su Misaki le hizo hervir la sangre. Empezó a darle puñetazos y fuertes patadas sin piedad hasta dejarlo tirado en el piso, evitando cualquier esfuerzo de su parte por defenderse. No sabía de donde había sacado toda esa fuerza, pero al menos ya se había deshecho de uno, pero recordó al otro, y cuando se fijo, Misaki aun luchaba por sostener la puerta que el otro tipo amenazaba con echar abajo en cualquier momento. Corrió a ayudarlo, esta vez sosteniendo al sujeto por el cuello, como intentando estrangularlo, logrando que soltara la puerta el suficiente tiempo como para que Misaki la cerrara por dentro._

_Misaki: -se asoma- ¡Usagi-san, ten cuidado!_

_Akihiko: ¡Misaki, no te preocupes por mí, solo ponle llave a la puerta! ¡Rápido!_

_El chico hizo lo que su amante le había dicho, pero de todos modos estaba aterrado, podía escuchar la pelea desde afuera y la cosa se oía muy mal. Akihiko era muy fuerte, pero los soldados en verdad eran como gorilas, así que no sabia si esta vez podría ser capaz de hacer algo, mas aun tras ver las heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Rezaba porque no le ocurriera nada a su conejo._

_Los minutos pasaban y la pelea seguía igual, Misaki no había dejado nunca de prestar atención a ella, teniendo su oreja pegada a la puerta de madera, pero era insoportable, no sabia si Akihiko estaba ganando o no, así que puso su ojo en la cerradura para ver que pasaba exactamente, y lo que vio lo dejo helado: el soldado mas fuerte había logrado quitarse a Akihiko de encima y lo tenia en el suelo, cubriéndolo de patadas en el estomago y en el abdomen, y pudo ver como al escritor le empezaba a correr un hilo de sangre por la boca, para luego escupir todavía mas. Mientras, el otro soldado, quien antes también estaba en el piso, se había levantado y ayudaba a su compañero a propinar golpes al autor. Ya no parecía importarles que fuera de regreso a la guerra o no, solo querían sacarlo del camino para llevarse a Misaki, cosa que todos en ese lugar sabían que el no iba a permitir._

_Soldado 2: ¡Ya me hartaste! –saca su rifle de su espalda y lo apunta con el- Di tus ultimas palabras antes que nos llevemos a tu amiguito, asquerosa rata_

_Misaki vio cómo el soldado apuntaba esa cosa directo a la frente de Akihiko, y sabía bien que así de cerca lo mataría en cosa de un segundo, así que sin pensarlo volvió a abrir la puerta y se puso en medio del arma y de su amante._

_Misaki: ¡Déjenlo en paz!_

_Akihiko: ¡Misaki! ¡No!_

_Soldado 2: -dispara-_

Akihiko: -se despierta de pronto- ¡Misaki!

Kaoru (asustado): -lo mira- Usami-san ¿qué ocurre?

Akihiko vio el camino, se encontraba todavía en la motocicleta, Kaoru conducía y al sol aun le faltaba un poco para meterse, así que el cielo ahora estaba teñido de un color anaranjado con toques de amarillo y rosa por todos lados, cosa que quería decir que se había quedado dormido, al parecer por algunas horas. Noto que el chico lo miraba preocupado, así que considero que debía responderle algo.

Akihiko: -se pone una mano en la frente- Volví a tener otra pesadilla… estoy asustado, Takechi me dijo que ahora empezarían a reclutar estudiantes, y no se que haré si llego a casa y me encuentro con que mandaron a Misaki a combatir

Kaoru: Usami-san…

Akihiko: -lo mira de nuevo- Tienes que prometerme que si llego a casa y eso es verdad nos iremos de regreso de inmediato, no me quedare en casa mientras ahora es Misaki quien arriesga su vida

Kaoru: Usami-san, tenga calma, recuerde que eso solo se hará como un último recurso, nada es seguro todavía, al menos no hasta que se envíe un comunicado oficial, y hasta ahora no ha llegado nada, así que las reglas no han cambiado

Akihiko: -suspira- Si, creo que tienes razón. Perdona, te estoy distrayendo, aun falta camino por recorrer y debes mantener la mirada fija para no accidentarnos

Kaoru: De hecho, estuvo dormido varias horas, y en ese lapso logramos avanzar una inmensa distancia, estaremos en Tokyo más o menos en media hora –apunta al frente-. Mire, por allá hay un letrero

Akihiko levanto la vista y vio un gran letrero verde que decía con letras blancas _Tokyo: 25 km adelante, _lo que significaba que estarían en casa en un momento. Eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, ya estaban muy cerca, volvería a ver a Misaki y sabía que todo estaría bien. Apenas vio cómo la ciudad empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho en meses. Solo un poco mas.

Akihiko: _Misaki, ya casi llego, solo ten paciencia, te amo, y no dejare que nadie te vuelve a alejar de mi_

Transcurrida la media hora que Kaoru había dicho, ya se encontraban en la ciudad. Akihiko vio que ya estaban empezando a encender las luces de la calle y los anuncios de las tiendas, vio como muchas personas volvían de sus trabajos y a chicos de secundaria regresando juntos a sus casas luego de sus clases. El sol aun hacia lo mas que podía por iluminar un poco mas antes de irse y dar paso a la luna, pero ya empezaban a aparecer unas pocas estrellas, las cuales ya cubrían todo el cielo para cuando llegaron a su tan esperado destino.

Kaoru estaciono la moto en un lugar seguro en frente del edificio, y ayudo a Akihiko a salir del carrito del pasajero. Parecía tener dificultades para ponerse de pie, pero ya no tanto por sus heridas sino por haber estado sentado tantas horas, pero apenas ya eso no le molestaba pudo estar de pie correctamente. Kaoru le dio sus muletas y lo acompañó adentro, donde tomaron el elevador.

Akihiko se sentía muy aliviado de no haberse encontrado con el espectáculo de cientos de soldados sacando gente de sus departamentos para llevárselos a la fuerza, todo había sido solo un espantoso sueño de los que había tenido que enfrentar en este ultimo tiempo, pero malo o no, había sido solo eso, un sueño, una pesadilla, ahora todo lo que importaba era que estaba en casa.

Kaoru lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento, para asegurarse de que no fuera caerse en el camino. Apenas la vio de nuevo, Akihiko parecía no creerlo todavía, de hecho hasta parecía no querer tocarla hasta estar seguro de que no estaba soñando, pero una vez que confirmo que no era otro de sus sueños, volteo a mirar al chico.

Akihiko: Kaoru, muchas gracias, en serio te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí y para Misaki el que haya podido volver

Kaoru (apenado): -se sonroja- No diga eso Usami-san, hice lo mismo que cualquiera, además no era necesario en la batalla, quería ser de ayuda en algo hasta que me llamaran

Akihiko: De todos modos te lo agradezco

Kaoru: Bueno, lo mejor es que regrese, la guerra seguirá mañana temprano y debo descansar para estar listo a tiempo, nos veremos pronto –se da la vuelta para irse-

Akihiko: -lo detiene- Espera, no te vayas aun

Kaoru: -lo mira- ¿Qué ocurre?

Akihiko: No se cuando acabe esta guerra, pero cuando lo haga, a Misaki y a mi nos encantaría poder verte el día que nos casemos ¿te gustaría ir a nuestra boda?

Kaoru: ¿Quiere que vaya a su boda? No lo se, nunca he ido a una

Akihiko: Pues esta será la primera, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me ayudaras, por favor di que si

Kaoru: De acuerdo, solo envíeme la invitación cuando tenga la fecha, seria un placer ir

Akihiko: Te esperaremos

Kaoru: Bueno, nos vemos Usami-san, cuídese mucho –se va-

Akihiko vio al chico irse rápido, tomar el elevador y luego lo vio caminar hasta su moto, para irse de nuevo por donde habían llegado, y una vez que vio que había podido irse sin problemas, volvió a ver la puerta de su departamento. Respiro hondo y abrió el picaporte, para entrar y darse cuenta de que estaba todo oscuro, no había una sola luz encendida, pero como la puerta estaba abierta eso quería decir que Misaki estaba en casa, cosa que no era extraña considerando la hora que era, seguramente ya habían terminado sus clases y no tenia trabajo pendiente.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado hasta la habitación de ambos, para abrir la puerta y fijarse en un bulto cubierto por las sabanas, el cual pudo notar que respiraba. Misaki estaba dormido, cosa rara porque no era muy tarde, pero el pobre seguramente necesitaba descansar y no le quedo de otra.

Akihiko se quito la ropa y se puso su pijama con cuidado, ya que las heridas aun le incomodaban. No hizo ruido para evitar molestar al chico, y una vez listo se metió en la cama con el, mirando como dormía tranquilamente. Era curioso, estaba en la misma posición que la mañana del día en que se había ido, lo que hacia pensar que el se hubiera ido hacia solo horas, no meses, ya que todo estaba igual, salvo por un detalle, bajo los ojos de Misaki podían verse ojeras, las cuales de seguro habían sido por las noches de tristeza que había debido pasar y que no le habían permitido dormir, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo termino por exigirle descanso y se había acabado durmiendo mucho mas temprano de lo usual.

Se quedo mirando a su lindo novio por largo rato, feliz de encontrarlo a salvo y comprobar por fin que todos sus miedos habían sido infundados. Todo estaba bien, pero aun quedaba el detalle de lo que el chico diría cuando se despertara y lo viera ahí con el, pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, por ahora solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin mas cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa, para tener el primer sueño largo y pacifico en meses.

Fue así hasta entrada la madrugada, y luego de un agradable sueño, Misaki empezó a abrir los ojos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**(1) . /2305/2233476342_6ee36feb41_ Son motocicletas llamadas "sidecar", que se hicieron muy populares durante la primera guerra mundial**


	13. Chapter 13

**El decimo tercer capitulo por fin luego de casi tres semanas ^w^U. De verdad fue muy agradable escribir este, ya que tiene la continuacion que tanto habian esperado y pude aclarar cosas ocurridas en capitulos anteriores, ademas le sumo el hecho de que es mas largo que el anterior ya que estaba inspirada, asi que lean y dense un minuto o dos para dejar un comentario. Disfruten y nos vemos X3**

* * *

_Siento que he dormido mucho, me hacía falta, no he podido descansar nada estos últimos días. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo en la guerra a Usa… oh no, de nuevo lo mismo… no puedo creerlo, cada mañana es igual, me despierto creyendo que él sigue combatiendo, cuando en realidad… no quiero ni recordarlo, aun no se la fecha del funeral, solo quiero despedirme de él y tratar de hacer que esta horrible herida sane de una vez, aunque no lo creo, no podre hacerlo, por más que trate, el ya no está aquí conmigo, nunca podre sentirme completo de nuevo como cuando él estaba conmigo, abrazándome, haciéndome sentir pleno, feliz, con una sensación cálida rodeando mi cuerpo y mi corazón, casi como… ahora._

_Un segundo… esto es imposible, debo seguir dormido… no, definitivamente no estoy sintiendo el calor de Usagi-san rodeándome, no lo he sentido en meses y no lo hare ahora, tampoco lo volveré a hacer, por más que lo desee el ya no volverá más, solo debo aceptarlo… pero este calor se siente como el suyo ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Me… me estaré volviendo loco…? Nii-chan, lo lamento, pero creo que ya perdí el juicio, por favor perdóname, y también perdóname tu Usagi-san, simplemente deseo verte, como quisiera que nunca te hubieras ido, de no haberte dejado ir seguirías aquí… seguirías despertándome con tus besos, con tus palabras de amor… seguirías vivo…_

_Siento como cae una lagrima sobre mi mejilla y que el calor que me rodea se intensifica, así como el agarre de un par de brazos, un agarre tan familiar, creo que ya estoy delirando, pero se siente tan real, casi como la primera vez que accedí a dormir con Usagi-san, se siente demasiado real como para ser un simple delirio…_

_Un pensamiento me golpea de pronto ¿y si no fuera mi imaginación? No, estoy diciendo tonterías, pero ¿si no es Usagi-san, entonces quien…? La sola idea de que un desconocido de algún modo haya sabido de mi perdida y mi tristeza y haya querido aprovecharse de mi situación me hace temblar, tengo que hacer algo… ya no lo tengo a él para que me proteja, tengo que defenderme de algún modo, pero con esta oscuridad no puedo hacer nada. Debo llegar hasta la lámpara, y apenas vea a quien está ahí conmigo… bueno, no sé qué hare, pero ya pensare en algo, solo quiero saber quien está metido en _nuestra_ cama, nuestra y de nadie más._

Misaki se separo rápidamente del agarre de ese supuesto desconocido y trato de encender la luz, aterrado de la sola idea de que fuera algún pervertido o algún psicópata que lo hubiera querido tomar por sorpresa mientras dormía, pero quien fuera al parecer se había despertado de pronto al no sentir el calor del cuerpo del menor a su lado, así que detuvo lo que el creyó era un intento de escape y se puso encima del pobre chico, sin tener idea del efecto que provocaría en el al enterarse de que estaba vivo, pero ahora estaba muy cegado por el sueño y por las ansias de verlo y tenerlo con él como para preocuparse por cosas así.

El castaño sintió ese cuerpo tan grande encima del suyo tan delgado y quiso gritar, pero no podía, no encontraba fuerzas, abría la boca y nada salía, cosa extraña, ya que eran sus muñecas las que estaban siendo apretadas, no su pecho ni su boca. Empezó a recordar la primera vez que sintió el toque de las manos de su conejo , esa vez tampoco había podido gritar, y esas manos se sentían tan extrañamente frías… tan grandes… tan familiares, casi como las de…

_Estoy enloqueciendo… Usagi-san… perdóname… confundir el toque de tus manos con las de quien sea que esta encima de mi ahora… pero no puedo evitarlo, te extraño… te extraño, y quiero que vuelvas. ¿A quién engaño? Quiero verte ya, si este tipo vino a matarme, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, me hará un gran favor, me permitirá verte de nuevo… de pronto, dejo de luchar, y dejo que el sujeto encima de mi haga lo que quiera conmigo… pero nada ocurre, así que cierro mis ojos, esperando a que todo pase ya. De pronto, siento al sujeto acercándose a mi oído…_

Akihiko (con voz algo ronca): Misaki…

_Abro de nuevo los ojos, sin poderlo creer… es imposible, no puede ser, pero al mismo tiempo… es como un sueño, podría jurar que te oí, que oí tu voz._

Akihiko: -lo abraza- Misaki… Misaki… no llores, ya estoy aquí…

_Tus manos, tu voz, tu calor… todo es igual. No puedo hablar, no sé qué decir ni lo intento ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habré muerto de pronto? Nii-chan, lo siento, discúlpame por esto, ahora de seguro estás muy triste por mí._

Akihiko: Misaki, por favor, dime algo, no he oído tu voz en meses…

_Tu calor… tu respiración, yo también respiro… que raro, si estamos los dos muertos ¿Cómo podemos estar respirando? No entiendo nada ¿Qué está pasando?_

Akihiko: No Misaki, no es un sueño, tampoco moriste si es lo que crees, ya volví, perdóname por dejar que pensaras que estaba muerto, ahora si no volveré a alejarme de tu lado –lo abraza más fuerte-

_No sé qué hacer, pero de algún modo logro forzarme a abrir la boca, tengo que decir algo, cualquier cosa…_

Misaki: Usagi… Usagi-san…

Akihiko: Misaki, tu voz es aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba

Misaki: -le regresa el abrazo- Usagi-san… Usagi-san… no, no puede ser… no lo creo

Akihiko: Créelo Misaki, no estoy muerto, regrese de la guerra… y prometo nunca más dejarte solo… no me importa si vienen por mí, no iré, y si alguien viene por ti, lo matare si es necesario…

Misaki ni siquiera podía regañarlo por semejante idea… ya nada le importaba, solo el calor del abrazo de su conejo y como había empezado a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez solo de alegría, pero además de incredulidad, aun no concebía del todo la idea de que Akihiko estuviera ahí con el otra vez, no después de esa horrenda noticia, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero si de verdad estaba soñando, ahora si que no quería despertar, quería permanecer en brazos de Akihiko para siempre, simplemente no había otro lugar en el cual quisiera pasar el resto de su vida que no fuera junto a él.

Pero… aun había mucho que explicar, y aunque Akihiko no quisiera, tendría que soltar a Misaki para poder decirle todo lo que de seguro el pobre chico necesitaba saber, así que con cuidado tuvo que aflojar su agarre, pero Misaki solo se aferro mas a él.

Misaki: Usagi-san… -hunde su cabeza en su pecho- no… no quiero que te vayas de nuevo…

Akihiko: -le acaricia el cabello- Calma Misaki, no me voy a ningún lado, solo quiero que hablemos ¿de acuerdo?

Misaki: -lentamente asiente con la cabeza y lo suelta-

Akihiko se coloco al lado de su pequeño uke, acariciando su cara en lo que encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder empezar a explicar lo que ocurrió en verdad en la guerra. Espero a que el muchacho se calmara un poco y ya no derramara mas lagrimas, y apenas pudo ver que ya su llanto no era más que meros sollozos ahogados, vio que ya podía empezar.

Akihiko: Misaki, en verdad yo no estuve muerto, lo que me paso fue que trataron de reanimarme y como no reaccione fue que me llevaron a la morgue creyendo que estaba muerto. Mi enfermero me lo explico todo, la reanimación solo tuvo un efecto retardado, y para cuando desperté ya habían llamado, intentaron luego aclarar que no había muerto, pero los del sur nos dejaron sin comunicación, fue solo otra de las muchas maniobras tramposas que usaron durante la guerra desde su inicio

Misaki solo oía con atención todo lo que Akihiko le decía, su amante le hablaba lentamente y en voz baja pero clara, y ahí de a poco pudo entender que era lo que de verdad había pasado. El recuerdo era para Akihiko tan claro que parecía que hubiera pasado ese mismo día.

_Hiroki: ¿Crees que los del sur vayan a hacer lo que dicen?_

_Akihiko: La verdad no estoy seguro, en realidad no sé como el sargento Iwao accedió tan rápido a liberar a los prisioneros, pero supongo que por algo es el sargento_

_Mientras ambos amigos caminaban, creían que todo estaba bien, pero Hiroki de pronto se sintió algo intranquilo, aunque no tenía idea de por qué, así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir adelante._

_Akihiko más tarde se empezó a sentir como Hiroki, ya que sintió como unos pasos detrás de ellos, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más._

_Akihiko: -se detiene- ¿Oíste eso?_

_Hiroki: -se detiene también y lo mira- ¿Oír qué?_

_Akihiko: Juraría que escuche a alguien siguiéndonos_

_Hiroki: Ya estas escuchando cosas. Tenemos que ir a liberar a los rehenes si queremos que los del sur cumplan con su parte del trato también, así que démonos prisa –se da vuelta para irse-_

_Akihiko no estaba muy convencido con lo que le dijo Hiroki, así que se quedo donde estaba y se puso a vigilar que era lo que ocurría y que era ese ruido. Empezó a tentarse a creerle a su amigo cuando no volvió a oír nada más, hasta que de pronto sintió con aun más fuerza como un arbusto se movía y como crujían sus ramas, pero lo que de verdad lo impresiono fue algo brillante a la distancia. No le tomo ni un segundo reaccionar._

_Akihiko: ¡Hiroki! ¡Cuidado! –se le tira encima y lo tira al piso-_

_Hiroki ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a gritarle, todo paso muy rápido… pudo oír un disparo justo antes de que Akihiko se le tirara encima y, una vez pasada la adrenalina, un punzante dolor en su pierna empezó a aparecer junto a un torrente de sangre un poco más abajo de su rodilla. Desgraciadamente Akihiko no había reaccionado a tiempo como para que el disparo no lo tocara, pero al menos no le había volado la cabeza al pobre de Hiroki._

_De todos modos, la ira lo invadió, así que poniéndose en frente de su amigo herido enfrento a quien fuera el que hubiera disparado, solo sabiendo el lugar donde estaba, ya que no lo había visto._

_Hiroki (sosteniendo su herida): ¿Acaso estás loco? Con eso prácticamente estas pidiendo que te disparen_

_Akihiko: Ya lo sé, pero tú ya recibiste suficiente daño, solo quédate en el suelo y no te muevas –mira de nuevo a los arbustos-. ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate ya cobarde! ¡No estamos armados, así que si cometes un crimen de guerra, estás muerto!_

_Se le aparecieron no uno, sino cinco soldados, todos con sus armas totalmente cargadas y encima con cinturones llenos de granadas y otros explosivos, pero junto con todo eso, cada uno tenía una lata grande de aerosol con una calavera grande dibujada en la superficie._

_Akihiko: Un arma biológica… ¡traidores! ¡Se suponía que no las usarían más! ¡El pacto no lleva ni media hora y ya lo están rompiendo!_

_Ninguno de ellos le respondí, solo le sonrieron mientras cargaban sus armas. Pese a que todos se quedaron callados, uno de ellos, el que tenía aspecto de ser el más viejo, quito de su boca el cigarro que había estado fumando, arrojo la colilla al suelo y la piso, la sonrisa nunca se aparto de su cara mientras miraba al autor._

_Soldado: Es verdad, prometimos no volver a usarlas, ese era el trato, pero nunca dijimos en qué momento íbamos a comenzar a hacerlo, y nos sobraron muchas de estas latas, nos dio pena desperdiciarlas, así que decidimos divertirnos un poco con ellas antes de tirarlas_

_El aerosol llevaba en su interior un virus, aunque más bien se trataba de una quimera. Una larga investigación con diferentes virus hechos por el ejército japonés había ayudado a crear una mezcla de muchos tipos diferentes, que eran introducidos en esas simples latas, y que al liberarse y ser introducidos en el cuerpo de un humano podían reproducirse muy rápido, enfermando al enemigo en cosa de minutos y matándolo en cosa de horas, pero no solo podían aspirarse, estos virus podían introducirse en cualquier abertura del cuerpo que tuviera completa comunicación con el exterior, incluyendo heridas abiertas, así que Hiroki estaba aun más expuesto por la herida de bala de su pierna._

_Soldado: Si no quieren tener problemas con nosotros, les recomendamos que nos acompañen_

_Hiroki (sudando por los nervios): ¿Para qué? Sabrán que rompieron el pacto y todo su bando se ensañara con ustedes_

_Soldado 2: -aparece detrás del otro- Mejor digámosle la verdad jefe… -le sonríe- En realidad nunca fue nuestra intención cumplir ese trato, nuestro sargento solo fingió que lo haría hasta que ustedes vinieran por esos chicos, además nos envió a nosotros para emboscarlos y llevarlos a nuestro lado para eliminarlos_

_Akihiko: Idiotas, ¿Qué ganarían matando solo a dos soldados? El bando completo del norte tiene al menos unos diez mil hombres_

_Soldado: Es mejor que nada –los apunta con su rifle-. Ahora caminen, vendrán con nosotros_

_Akihiko lo dudo un momento, pero tenía un plan, así que ayudo a Hiroki a levantarse, quien no dudo en mirarlo con una expresión que era una mezcla entre extrañeza y rencor por dejar a esos desgraciados llevárselos para quizá matarlos, pero con solo mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver que no pensaba dejar que hicieran eso. Se conocían desde hace casi veinte años, así que con eso le bastaba._

_Los soldados del sur caminaron varios metros con sus dos prisioneros. El líder y uno de sus compañeros iban adelante, dos se encargaban de ir junto a Hiroki y Akihiko, apuntándolos con sus armas en caso de que intentaran huir, y el último fue a liberar a ambos chicos que se encontraban presos en el lado norte, para llevarlos de regreso a la seguridad de su trinchera y atender sus heridas._

_Hiroki (en voz muy baja): ¿Y en qué momento vas a hacer lo que sea que tengas pensado?_

_Akihiko: En un segundo, solo deja que se confíen y entonces me encargo de ellos_

_Hiroki solo pudo confiar en su amigo y le siguió la corriente. En un minuto los seis ya se encontraban en la frontera que separaba los lados del norte y del sur, la cual era custodiada a toda hora por tres soldados armados, los cuales debían hacer que cualquiera que la atravesara presentara una identificación, sino estaban autorizados para abrir fuego contra ellos._

_El líder del pequeño grupo se detuvo, así mismo todos los que iban con el, y empezó a buscar su identificación. Akihiko aprovecho ese brevísimo lapso de tiempo para hacer lo que tenía planeado. En sólo un segundo le grito a Hiroki que se pusiera detrás de él, golpeo a ambos soldados y los hizo tirar sus armas. Akihiko se quedo con una y le entrego la otra a su amigo herido, disparando en brazos, piernas y abdomen a los hombres que tenían en frente, haciendo que cayeran al suelo por el dolor. No pretendían matarlos, solo hacer que los dejaran libres, y apenas se vieron liberados, Akihiko salió corriendo con Hiroki en su espalda, ya que su pierna herida no le permitiría correr._

_Por desgracia, uno de los soldados que servían de guardias pudo levantarse a tiempo para tomar el arma de uno de los miembros del grupo, y como esta aun tenia munición la uso contra los dos rehenes que se daban a la fuga. La bala esta vez le llego a Akihiko en un hombro, la cual Hiroki también llego a sentir porque le rozo ligeramente un muslo justo antes de entrar. Increíblemente pese al dolor Akihiko no dejo de correr, sino que lo hizo aun más rápido._

_Hiroki: ¿Qué hay de tu hombro?_

_Akihiko (con una ligera mueca de dolor): Olvídalo, en tanto no me hieran las piernas estaremos bien, tú solo preocúpate de sujetarte fuerte_

_El soldado se había logrado recuperar, ya que la bala le había llegado en el brazo, así que pudo alcanzarlos, solo que debió tomar el rifle con una sola mano, así que eso dificultaba su buena puntería, pero con solo un disparo logro hacer que Akihiko perdiera el equilibrio debido al fuerte ruido en su oído, cayendo al piso con el peso de Hiroki sobre él, provocando que su pierna se golpeara contra una gran roca. El hueso se rompió tan rápido que hasta creyó oírlo crujir._

_Akihiko: ¡Aaahh!_

_Hiroki:-va con él- ¡Akihiko! –lo sujeta- Vamos, debes levantarte, yo sólo tengo una bala, pero tú te fracturaste, déjame llevarte yo ahora_

_Akihiko: -se suelta- ¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso!_

_Hiroki: ¡Pero qué terco eres! Si no te llevo de regreso a nuestra trinchera, quien sabe lo que podrían hacerte esos tramposos del sur_

_Akihiko: Ve tú, ya para mí es muy tarde, estoy muy herido y esos tipos no tardan en llegar, así al menos uno de nosotros puede salvarse_

_Hiroki pudo ver que el autor estaba en lo cierto, el soldado que los perseguía ahora venia en compañía de los demás, quienes por alguna razón aun tenían fuerzas para poder correr, y ya no tardaban en llegar, así que aunque no quiso, tuvo que hacerle caso a Akihiko._

_Hiroki (con tono molesto pero a punto de llorar): Ni creas que te perdonare esto que estás haciendo, simplemente eres el mayor idiota que haya conocido_

_Akihiko: Cuando tu y Nowaki vuelvan a Tokyo, dile a Misaki que lo amo, y que me perdone por no volver a casa_

_Hiroki pudo oír a la distancia los gritos de los soldados diciendo donde estaban ellos, así que dándole una última mirada a su amigo, se levanto, ignorando el dolor en su pierna y corriendo lejos, aunque en realidad no pensaba dejarlo, iría por refuerzos y volvería apenas pudiera, rezando porque no fuera muy tarde para Akihiko._

_El peliplata vio a su amigo alejarse. Su pierna no podría estar más herida, y de hecho hasta podía empezar a sentir como un gigantesco moretón empezaba a aparecer debido a sus venas destrozadas debajo de su piel, aunque nada de eso le importo, como pudo se puso de pie, haciendo todo lo posible porque su pierna no tuviera mucho peso, así que se sostenía con la otra que tenia sana._

_Apenas los soldados llegaron, Akihiko agarro todo lo que pudo: enormes piedras, trozos de metal desechados en el piso, además del arma que se había robado y que luego pudo ver que ya no tenía más balas, pero que aun podía usar a modo de garrote, y como pudo golpeo a los tipos con ella y con lo que pudo encontrar en el piso, claro que recibió golpes de regreso, uno de ellos le dejo una enorme herida en la frente y otras más en la cara y el resto de su cuerpo, pero no le importo, solo sabía que tenía que seguir si quería encargarse de esos infelices e impedir que lo mataran, y sino… al menos confiaba en que Hiroki cumpliría con su palabra y le daría el mensaje a Misaki tan pronto el volviera a casa._

_La pelea fue intensa, y aunque Akihiko dio todo lo que pudo, al final lo dejaron tirado en el piso muy malherido, no deteniéndose hasta que consideraron que estaba muerto._

_Soldado 3 (jadeando): -se levanta- Al menos pudimos deshacernos de uno de esos soquetes del norte… luego podemos volver por el otro y por los que vengan a ayudarlo…_

_Soldado 1: Vámonos, ya no hay más que hacer aquí –se va con su grupo-_

_Los soldados del sur se fueron, sin siquiera voltearse a ver al pobre Akihiko, quien ahora yacía muy mal y cubierto por completo de tierra, cosa que fue así durante unos veinte minutos o quizá media hora, hasta que finalmente se pudo escuchar como un grupo muy grande llegaba corriendo, entre ellos Nowaki, quien había visto llegar a un Hiroki herido, asustado y hecho un mar de lagrimas por lo que había tenido que enfrentar. El ver a su amante en ese estado le rompía el corazón, así que esa era una razón más para ayudar al soldado caído._

_Sin perder el tiempo pusieron al aparentemente muerto autor en una camilla, ya que aun tenía unos signos vitales débiles, según pudo ver Nowaki cuando lo examino, y se lo llevaron de inmediato a la tienda de enfermería, donde lo atendieron no bien estuvo dentro._

_Haruhiko, Fuyuhiko y Tanaka se encontraban afuera, esperando recibir a Akihiko apenas llegara, pero cuando quisieron entrar recibieron la misma respuesta que Hiroki._

_Takechi: Lo lamento, pero no pueden entrar, este es un procedimiento medico delicado, por favor déjenlo en nuestras manos_

_Hiroki estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, así que por primera vez no se preocupo ni un poco por ocultar sus sentimientos y se abrazo a Nowaki para poder llorar a gusto, y este solo lo sostuvo fuerte en sus brazos, para demostrarle que no lo dejaría solo._

_Takechi: -se asoma por la entrada- Doctor Kusama, necesitamos su ayuda ahora mismo_

_Nowaki: Pe-pero es que yo…_

_Hiroki (aun con los ojos llorosos): -lo mira- Esta bien Nowaki, solo ve, Akihiko te necesita mucho más que yo –lo suelta-_

_Nowaki: -lo piensa un segundo- De acuerdo, pero apenas termine prometo no separarme de ti –lo besa-. Ya vuelvo –entra a la tienda-_

_Hiroki fue llevado a la tienda de al lado para que le trataran su herida de bala, cosa que no tardo más que unos diez minutos, y apenas le pusieron un vendaje tras quitar el proyectil y limpiar bien la herida, se sostuvo con una muleta y fue a la tienda donde se encontraba el autor, pero nada había cambiado, excepto por los gritos desesperados de los enfermeros y doctores dentro de la tienda. Pudo reconocer la voz de Nowaki entre todos ellos, y no se oía nada feliz._

_Uno de los enfermeros salió corriendo, para volver en un minuto con una maquina enorme en un carrito, y aunque volvió a cerrar la tienda una vez que estuvo dentro, de todos modos se podía oír lo que pasaba._

_Doctor: ¡Despejen!_

_Luego de eso Hiroki escucho un sonido eléctrico, el cual fue muy corto, seguido por un zumbido prolongado que venía de otra máquina al lado de la que estaban usando. Escucho el mismo grito y los mismos sonidos una y otra vez por interminables minutos. No había que saber mucho de medicina para saber que ese zumbido no debía sonar así, y que eso solo podía significaba algo muy malo._

_Tras oír de nuevo lo mismo, finalmente Hiroki debió apartarse de la entrada para dar paso al doctor, quien era seguido por Nowaki. Ambos mostraban expresiones muy serias, aunque la de Nowaki era más bien de tristeza, y no bien vio a Hiroki, lo abrazo sin decir nada. Era evidente lo que había pasado._

_Fuyuhiko: -corre hacia el doctor- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¡Exijo verlo ahora!_

_Doctor: Usami-san… hicimos todo lo que pudimos… lo lamento –se va-_

_Hiroki y Nowaki quedaron abrazados, mientras, Haruhiko, quien se veía también profundamente afectado, se aseguro de consolar a su padre. Tanaka solo se limito a poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero se podía ver que también sufría, después de todo conocía a ambos hermanos desde que estos eran muy pequeños, y nunca se imagino que uno partiría antes que él._

_Era un dolor verdaderamente inimaginable._

Akihiko (abrazado a Misaki): -abre los ojos y respira hondo- Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Takechi, mi enfermero, me conto todo lo ocurrido desde que me encontraron hasta que por fin desperté, estuve todo ese tiempo esperando no encontrarme con una tragedia llegando a casa… no habría sabido que hacer si te hubiera encontrando muerto al volver… tenia tanto miedo de que hubieras decidido acabar con tu vida debido a la pena –lo abraza mas fuerte-, pero ahora temo que puedan llevarte a la fuerza la guerra

Misaki (descansando en su pecho): -lo mira- ¿A qué te refieres?

Akihiko: Me dijeron que podrían empezar a reclutar a gente que no cumpliera con los requisitos originales debido a los soldados que hemos perdido, y temo que quieran llevarte de mi lado y no ser capaz de impedirlo

Misaki: -se aferra mas fuerte a él- No te preocupes Usagi-san… no dejare que eso pase, no quiero que volvamos a estar separados… -le cae una lagrima- Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, aun no puedo creer que sea cierto

Akihiko: -le aparta un mechón de cabello y le besa la frente- No volveré a irme, te lo prometo, te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta

Tanto Misaki como Akihiko sentían como si estuvieran viviendo un sueño, pero no, era real. Por primera vez en todos esos meses ya no mas pesadillas, ya no más miedo, ya no mas tristezas, nada, ahora que se tenían el uno al otro ya nada importaba. Claro que había mucha gente a la cual decirle que Akihiko no estaba muerto, pero eso ya seria después, por ahora todo lo que el autor quería era abrazar a su pequeño, tenerlo entre sus brazos y jamás dejarlo ir otra vez.

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

**Decimo cuarto capitulo, lo que significa que el final ya esta muy cerca, eso me apena, pero quiero decirles que este fic ha sido uno de los que mas he disfrutado escribir y les agradezco sus comentarios, follows, favoritos y tambien el apoyo de usuarios como mina-sama12 y VeckeFer, ademas de Juliex19, quien, como ya le dije en privado, me envio uno de los comentarios mejor redactados que haya leido. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero disfruten de este capitulo nuevo, el cual me disculpo si les resulta aburrido, les aseguro que lo mejor ya no tarda ;)**

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde el regreso de Akihiko a casa y las cosas poco a poco empezaron a volver a la normalidad. Tan pronto como llego la mañana luego de haber vuelto, Misaki se encargo de llamar al doctor de la familia Usami para que revisara en qué estado se encontraba el autor, porque si bien el le había asegurado muchas veces que estaba bien y que lo habían curado como era debido, el chico no estaría tranquilo hasta oír una segunda opinión. Akihiko finalmente accedió a hacerse una revisión, nada más para que su pequeño estuviera tranquilo, después de todo, lo último que quería para Misaki después de esos meses tan angustiantes y llenos de tristeza eran más preocupaciones.

El doctor de Akihiko, el mismo que los atendía a él y a Haruhiko cuando eran niños, le aseguro a la pareja que el autor se encontraba en buenas condiciones, su pierna y hombro estaban sanando bien y en mas o menos una semana ya podría quitarse los vendajes. Akihiko estaba muy feliz de oír eso, más que nada porque eso quería decir que entonces podrían celebrar su boda el mismo día del cumpleaños de Misaki. Ansiaba decirle de su idea, en verdad anhelaba poder entregarle su corazón para siempre como regalo en ese día tan especial, el día en que además cumpliría los veinte, y ya siendo mayor de edad, podrían casarse sin problemas. Pero… ya habría tiempo de decírselo, por ahora tenía que asegurarse de descansar si quería que todo saliera bien y así poder levantarse de su cama lo antes posible. Misaki se aseguro de hacerle caso al doctor y no permitir que Akihiko se levantara a menos que fuera muy necesario, aunque claro, Akihiko tenía muy en claro lo que era prioridad en su vida.

Misaki se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena, ahora ya no usaba la mesa ya que le llevaba las tres comidas a Akihiko a la cama y el autor siempre lo convencía de que cenaran juntos, así que al chico no le quedaba de otra más que acompañarlo, pero en realidad al autor no le costaba nada de trabajo hacerlo, Misaki simplemente estaba muy feliz de tener a su conejo de regreso, en verdad era como un sueño, el cual deseaba poder cumplir durante todos los meses que él se encontraba lejos. Sus cartas siempre le hacían desearlo con más fuerza, las palabras de amor y devoción escritas en el papel las imaginaba siendo recitadas por su grave y seductora voz, cosa que hasta le hacía creer que estaba con él, lástima que la ilusión terminaba una vez que llegaba al final de la carta y finalmente se daba cuenta de que aun estaba solo, lo cual fue peor cuando… cuando… no, esa llamada y todo lo ocurrido después en verdad habían sido devastadores para el pobre universitario, todos esos días de pena y de solo esperar el día del funeral en verdad lo habían destrozado, solo estaba feliz de ya no tener que pasar por eso nunca más, ahora con su conejo de vuelta en casa, todo estaría bien de nuevo.

De la nada y sin verlo venir, sintió como unos grandes y fuertes brazos apresaban firmemente su cintura y lo apegaban hacia un cuerpo más grande detrás de él. Misaki estallo de felicidad en su interior, ¿exactamente cuántas veces anhelo ese agarre y ese calor de nuevo? Ya ni se acordaba, solo sabía que estaba feliz de sentir ambas cosas otra vez, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, una grave y muy sensual voz hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina al escuchar que decía con claridad y una gran sonrisa…

Akihiko: -lo abraza mas fuerte- Misaki…

Misaki (sonrojado): U-Usagi-san… ¿Qué haces levantado? El doctor dijo que…

Akihiko: Ya sé lo que dijo el doctor, es solo que extrañaba a mi lindo Misaki

Misaki: Baka, nos vimos hace como media hora cuando te fui a dar tu medicina, lo que me recuerda ¿ya te la tomaste?

Akihiko (fingiendo tristeza): ¿Por qué ese tono? Creí que estabas feliz de tenerme de nuevo contigo

Misaki: Claro que estoy feliz, ¿Cómo no estarlo después de que te creí…? Ya sabes

Akihiko (serio): _Muerto…_

Misaki: -baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza-

Akihiko: Misaki, ya no tienes por qué estar triste, ya te prometí no volverme a alejar de ti, ni por culpa de esta tonta guerra ni por nada -lo voltea y lo mira a los ojos-, no permitiré tampoco que te alejen de mi lado a la fuerza, prometo encargarme de cualquiera que lo intente

Misaki (sonrojado y con la mirada fija en la suya): Usagi-san…

Akihiko: Además, no me gustaría que estuviéramos separados solo una semana antes de nuestra boda

Misaki: ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

Akihiko: -toma su mano y besa su anillo- ¿Ya olvidaste que te propuse matrimonio antes de irme?

Misaki: Baka Usagi, claro que no lo olvide, no me he sacado el anillo desde entonces, a lo que me refiero es ¿Cómo que una semana?

Akihiko: Misaki… quiero que te cases conmigo el día de tu cumpleaños, quiero declararte mi amor eterno y hacerte mío para siempre el día que cumplas veinte años, ese va a ser mi regalo ¿lo aceptas?

El pobre chico no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, aunque su respuesta era clara. Su amadísimo conejo no solo le había propuesto matrimonio sino que además quería darle el regalo mas hermoso del mundo, que era el poder pasar a su lado el resto de su vida y hacer que todos sus futuros cumpleaños fueran ya no solo la celebración de su nacimiento sino que además la del nacimiento de su nueva vida con el hombre que ha amado los últimos dos años. Por supuesto que tenía que decir…

Misaki (en voz baja): -lo abraza muy fuerte y empieza a llorar- Claro que a-acepto, bo-bobo Usagi… quiero q-que estemos j-juntos siempre… ningún otro regalo podría… ha-hacerme más feliz…

Akihiko: -le regresa el abrazo- Misaki, siempre logras hacerme feliz… te amare para siempre, aunque…

Misaki (preocupado): -se suelta y lo mira- ¿Aunque qué?

Akihiko (sin soltarlo): Calma, no es nada malo, es solo que antes de volver quisieron llamarte para decirte que todo había sido un malentendido, pero no respondías el teléfono ni tu celular, por supuesto que me asuste mucho y eso hizo que volviera muy rápido ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que paso?

Misaki: -baja la mirada- No quiero decírtelo…

Akihiko: Misaki, por favor, quiero que confíes en mí, me preocupe muchísimo al no poder comunicarme contigo, me sentí aterrado de solo pensar que no te encontraría al volver… por favor dímelo

Misaki: Es que… es que…

Akihiko: Misaki… solo dilo, prometo no enojarme… nada podría hacer que me molestara contigo

Misaki: -empieza a llorar- Temía recibir la misma llamada otra vez…

Akihiko: ¿Uh?

Misaki: Tenía miedo de repetir esa experiencia, que quizá me llamaran una y otra vez solo para recordármelo y así no olvidar que no ibas a volver. Ya sé que eso hubiera sido muy cruel y que no era necesario tampoco… solo… tenía miedo, eso es todo… perdóname por ser tan tonto…

Akihiko: -lo abraza aun mas fuerte- Misaki… no digas eso, no eres tonto, solo estabas triste y lo enfrentaste como creíste correcto, pero ya paso todo, la pesadilla termino y nunca volveré a irme, te lo prometo

Misaki: -le regresa el abrazo- Usagi-san… -derrama unas cuantas lagrimas mas-

Ambos quedaron abrazados un largo rato, igual como ocurrió la noche anterior a la partida de Akihiko, pero esta vez sabían que no tenía por qué acabar, ahora los dos podían permanecer así tanto como quisieran sin temor a que nadie los separara. Misaki se sentía muy afortunado de tener a su conejo de regreso, así como Akihiko se sentía increíblemente feliz de tener de nuevo a su niño en sus brazos, que era el lugar en donde quería mantenerlo para toda la vida.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Misaki sintió que era necesario que se lavara la cara, había derramado tantas lagrimas de felicidad que su cara estaba hecha un desastre, así que se soltó del agarre de su amante, aunque no sin antes recibir un cálido beso lleno de amor de su parte, como una manera de pedirle que no se tardara. Misaki le aseguro con la mirada que no lo haría, y fue rápido al baño, dejando a Akihiko solo abajo. Tomo sus muletas para poder regresar a su habitación, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, el timbre empezó a sonar.

Akihiko: ¿Quién podrá ser en un momento como este? -va hacia la puerta-

No había querido molestar a Misaki, por eso decidió atender el mismo a quien estuviera tocando el timbre, al parecer sin recordar que Misaki era el único fuera de su enfermero, del mensajero del sargento y de Kaoru que sabían que estaba vivo. Sin más abrió la puerta, para recibir luego de un segundo a un muy sorprendido Takahiro, quien lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, y de hecho incluso tiro al piso lo que traía en las manos.

Akihiko: Takahiro… no sabía que ibas a venir

Takahiro (en shock): U-U-Usagi-san… ¿pe-pero cómo… cómo es posible que…? Mi-Mi-Misaki me dijo que tu…

Akihiko: -suspira- Entiendo que quizá esto pueda ser muy sorprendente para ti. Por favor pasa, te explicare todo lo que ocurrió

Aun sin salir de su asombro, el pobre Takahiro recogió lo que había traído y entro al departamento de su mejor amigo y tomo asiento en la muy espaciosa sala de estar, donde Akihiko tomo asiento en frente de él… tenía que decirle la verdad cara a cara, sin embargo fue su invitado el que habló primero.

Takahiro: Solo venia a dejarle a Misaki algo de ropa que se le había quedado en mi casa cuando estuvo con nosotros unos días, además quise venir a ver como estaba el luego de enterarse de lo que te había pasado

Akihiko: Misaki estuvo muy mal durante muchos días, pero me conto que ni tu ni Manami lo dejaron solo y que lo acompañaron en su pena, en verdad se los agradezco mucho a ambos

Takahiro: Yo aun no entiendo que ocurrió… se suponía que habías muerto ¿acaso se equivocaron de soldado o algo?

Akihiko: Fue un malentendido un poco difícil de explicar, pero prometo contarte los detalles, ahora necesito que sepas algo sobre Misaki y sobre mi

Takahiro: El me conto todo…

Akihiko: ¿Ah?

Takahiro (serio): Me confesó lo de su relación, además me dijo que tenían pensado casarse

Akihiko: Takahiro, por favor, no creas que teníamos pensado ocultártelo para siempre, es solo que necesitábamos tiempo para poder pensar en un modo de decírtelo

Takahiro: Akihiko, eres mi mejor amigo y Misaki es mi hermanito, solo quiero que ambos sean felices, después de todo son dos de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, solo me entristeció un poco que no me lo hubieran dicho antes, pero eso no importa ya, solo te pido que cuides bien de él y que no lo hagas sufrir

Akihiko: Eso nunca, jamás haría sufrir a Misaki, lo amo más que a nada y te prometo que conmigo será muy feliz

Takahiro: -sonríe- Misaki, ya puedes salir, ya sé que estas ahí

Misaki, quien se había puesto a oír la conversación desde la escalera, finalmente se levanto y fue a reunirse con su amante y con su hermano mayor, un poco avergonzado de que lo hubieran sorprendido espiando, así que solo se sentó sin decir nada.

Akihiko: -le sonríe y lo abraza- Misaki, que bueno que estés aquí, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles a ambos

Misaki: ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

Akihiko: -lo suelta y mira a su amigo- Takahiro, eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos muy jóvenes, además de ser hermano del chico que amo, me gustaría pedirte que me hicieras el honor de ser mi padrino de bodas

Tanto Takahiro como Misaki quedaron impresionados con esa petición. Claro, Takahiro hacía tiempo esperaba poder acompañar a su buen amigo el día de su boda, y quería hacer lo mismo con su hermanito cuando ese día tan especial llegara para él, después de todo ambos estuvieron presentes cuando él y Manami se casaron, solo que nunca espero que sería de ese modo, pero eso no lo hacía menos especial. Le dedico a ambos una cálida sonrisa, la cual ya mostraba lo que quería responder.

Takahiro: Por supuesto que sí, sería un honor y un placer ser el padrino de ambos, además me encantaría entregar a Misaki

Misaki (algo avergonzado): -se sonroja- ¡Nii-chan! Solo a las novias las entregan, no es necesario que lo hagas conmigo

Akihiko: -lo vuelve a abrazar- Pero serias una novia muy bonita, ya te imagino vestido de blanco y con un ramo de rosas en tus manos

Misaki: -trata de soltarse- ¡Baka Usagi! ¡No digas cosas tan raras en frente de Nii-chan!

Era bueno ver que Misaki volviera a comportarse como siempre, Takahiro había estado muy mal al ver lo triste que había quedado el pobre chico tras esa llamada, y a pesar de que quería aparentar enojo, se le podía ver en la mirada una intensa chispa de alegría que creyó que jamás volvería a verle, la cual obviamente era producto del regreso de su amante, en serio estaba muy contento por ambos y solo les deseaba lo mejor. Se dio cuenta tras un rato que debía volver a casa y darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja, así que tras levantarse y que Misaki lo acompañara hasta la puerta, se despidió de ambos, sin duda ansioso porque llegara el día de la ceremonia.

Akihiko: -lo abraza por detrás- Por fin solos…

Misaki: Usagi-san, es mejor que vayas a la cama, yo tengo que terminar de hacer la cena

Akihiko: De verdad me gustaría que pensaras en lo del vestido de novia, opino que te verías adorable

Misaki: ¡Ya te dije que no pienso usar un vestido, Baka!

Akihiko: Tienes razón, ¿Por qué usar ropa, si después de todo planeo quitártela apenas estemos en nuestra noche de bodas?

Misaki: Veo que la guerra no te cambió nada, sigues siendo un pervertido

Akihiko: -lo aprieta mas fuerte- Pero aun así me amas, sino no querrías casarte conmigo

Misaki: -se sonroja- Esta bien, tienes razón, ahora suéltame ¿quieres?

Akihiko: -le besa el cuello- Quiero que me digas que me amas, entonces te soltare

Misaki: _¿Qué me pasa? Llore toda una noche en casa de Nii-chan y me lamentaba no decirle a Usagi-san que lo amaba con mas frecuencia, y ahora que volvió no puedo hacerlo tal como prometí…_

Akihiko: Misaki… estoy esperando

Misaki: Usagi-san… te… te… te amo…

Akihiko: Misaki… gracias… -lo besa aun más-

Misaki: Bien, ya lo dije, ahora ve a la cama, sino el doctor se va a enojar

Akihiko: No se enojara si no lo sabe, además… ya te prometí nunca más soltarte de nuevo y lo sostengo… quiero tenerte en mis brazos, abrazarte, besarte y no dejarte ir hasta que sea el día de nuestra boda -le mete la mano bajo la camisa-, y cuando estemos casados, quiero demostrarte todos los días cuanto te amo, incluso con más frecuencia que ahora

Misaki: -le cae una lagrima por la cara- Usagi-san… te amo…

Akihiko: -le sonríe y quita su mano- Pero eso será cuando nos hayamos casado, nos divertiremos aun mas esa noche si esperamos un poco

Misaki: Hemos esperado cinco meses

Akihiko: Parece que mi pequeño Misaki está ansioso, pero descuida, esa noche será inolvidable, te lo prometo -lo besa y se va a su habitación-

Misaki se quedo ahí de pie, preguntándose que era precisamente lo que su conejo pervertido tenía en mente. Prefirió no pensar más en eso y fue a seguir haciendo la cena para llevársela a Akihiko, ya que era claro que no le diría nada hasta dentro de una semana cuando fuera la boda.

* * *

Lentamente la semana finalmente transcurrió, de hecho muy lentamente, para desgracia del impaciente chico, pero finalmente lo hizo. El gran día para ambos finalmente había llegado y Misaki no podía estar más feliz mientras se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto en una bella iglesia de Inglaterra, poniéndose su traje y asegurándose de estar presentable para los invitados a la ceremonia, para el cura y por supuesto, su amado prometido. Tanto tiempo lamentando que este día no fuera a llegar por culpa de esa maldita guerra, pero al final nada pudo evitar que los dos enamorados pudieran gozar del día más feliz de sus vidas como era debido.

Misaki estaba usando un bello traje de un color rojo oscuro, camisa negra y una corbata del mismo color que su chaqueta y pantalones, además de un bonito clavel rojo adornado la solapa de la misma. Había sido idea de Akihiko, quien había amado tanto la sensación que le había dejado aquel sueño que hizo todo lo posible porque Misaki pudiera verse lo más parecido posible a como lo hacía en el, aunque el chico estaba más que nada feliz de no tener que usar un vestido, aunque ya sabía que Akihiko no sería tan malo como para obligarlo a usar uno en frente de sus conocidos y amigos de la universidad. Lo único malo, y que pese a todo hubiera evitado si hubiera accedido a usar vestido de novia, era que no lograba atar el nudo de su corbata. Akihiko era quien siempre lo hacía cuando debía usar traje, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, ya que por tradición no podían verse antes de la ceremonia, ya que eso les podría traer mala suerte, cosa que a Akihiko le parecía una tontería, pero finalmente debió aceptar, solo para poder apreciar mas el momento en que ambos estuvieran por fin en el altar.

Misaki (frente al espejo): Veamos, otra vez, meto este lado por aquí y le doy una vuelta… no, no es así… tengo que dar la vuelta aquí y luego… no, así tampoco… -la suelta y ve que esta toda desordenada-. No tengo remedio, el único momento en dos años en el cual de verdad quiero lucir bien y no logro atar un simple nudo, quisiera que Usagi-san viniera a ayudarme

Un golpe a la puerta saco al futuro novio de sus lamentos, cosa que lo sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que de verdad alguien llegara a ayudarlo, aunque se imaginaba quien podría ser. No sabía si estar feliz o molesto, ya que si bien quería verlo y que lo ayudara con su pequeño problema, también iba en contra de la tradición.

Misaki: _Bueno, dos hombres casándose tampoco es muy tradicional que digamos… _- mueve la cabeza- _¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¿Y que si no es algo común? Amo a Usagi-san y eso es todo lo que importa, solo ve a ver quien toca la puerta y se acabo_

El chico se dirigió a la puerta, para ver detrás a su hermano mayor, quien lucía un bonito smoking negro clásico y con una linda flor roja en la solapa. Rápidamente salto a abrazarlo, aunque debió soltarlo pronto, no quería arrugarle la ropa, ya que de seguro tardo en estar listo.

Misaki: Nii-chan, que bueno verte

Takahiro: Lo mismo digo, disculpa por interrumpirte mientras te alistas, es que quería asegurarme de que no estabas nervioso

Misaki: Un poco, siento mariposas en el estomago y las manos me sudan

Takahiro: Calma, es perfectamente normal, yo también me sentía así a solo una hora de casarme, solo debes recordar que lo que haces lo harás con la persona que amas, y con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida, no pienses en nada más que en eso y toda la incomodidad desaparecerá

Misaki: Gracias Nii-chan, lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto ¿crees que podrías ayudarte con este tonto nudo? No logro atarme bien la corbata y la ceremonia empezara pronto

Takahiro: -se ríe- Seguro, me alegra ver que hay cosas que aun no cambian -le ata la corbata-

Una hora más tarde precisamente, todos en la iglesia ya habían tomado sus lugares, Akihiko se encontraba de pie entre el cura y todos los invitados, entre los cuales se encontraban todos quienes lo habían acompañado en la guerra: Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi, quien por supuesto había invitado a Shinobu, su hermano Haruhiko, su padre, Isaka, quien iba con Asahina, también a Manami, quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño Mahiro,y además pudo ver llegar a Kaoru en compañía de sus padres y hermana, además de a Takechi, quien iba con su esposa, quien lucía una prominente panza de embarazada. Todos ellos, además de los amigos de Misaki, llenaron los asientos de la iglesia. Al lado del cura estaba Aikawa, quien tal como Akihiko había pensado, fue quien organizo toda la ceremonia y quien sería la madrina de ambos. Se le veía muy feliz de acompañarlos a ambos en un día tan importante, pero además de saber que su sensei después de todo no había muerto en la guerra. Había sido de las personas más afectadas cuando se entero, y de las más felices cuando supo que no era verdad.

Los minutos pasaban y ya todos estaban a la espera del novio y el padrino. Akihiko, quien lucía muy guapo y compuesto en su bello smoking gris oscuro, de hecho ya estaba preparado para salir corriendo a buscar a su pequeño, ya la espera lo estaba desesperando y quería tenerlo ya con él para poder hacerlo su esposo. Aikawa le había advertido que esa clase de cosas no eran apropiadas en una boda y que tenía que ser paciente, ya que conocía bien sus caprichos y lo que seguramente pasaría si el chico se atrasaba solo un minuto, pero finalmente la espera termino no mucho después, y ahí todos pudieron ver como por la gran puerta de la iglesia entraban ambos, y al ver a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida caminar por ese pasillo su sonrisa nunca fue más grande.

Takahiro llego con Misaki luego de interminables momentos, y soltando a su hermanito para que Akihiko lo recibiera, decidió no irse a su lugar sin antes dedicarle una mirada seria al autor.

Takahiro: Akihiko, confío en ti y sé que harás feliz a mi hermano, cuida bien de él, así como yo lo hice cuando era niño, recuerda que te entrego a una persona muy especial para mi

Akihiko: No tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que nunca traicionaría tu confianza ni haría nada que lastimara a Misaki

Tranquilo con eso, Takahiro se puso de pie en el lugar que le correspondía como padrino, y pudo ver como el cura pedía que todos oyeran los votos de los novios, ya que habían escrito los suyos propios.

Akihiko iba primero, y con una gran sonrisa, tomo las manos de Misaki, lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

**Por fin el ultimo capitulo... por favor lean y ojala lo disfruten. No digo mas por el momento porque quiero dejarlo para las notas finales que vendran una vez llegados los reviews, ya que sera algo largo, lo que si debo aclarar lo siguiente...**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y la cancion You are my life no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura y Michael Jackson respectivamente, gracias :)**

* * *

Akihiko pensaba que estaba quizá viviendo otro más de sus sueños, pero para su gran alegría no era así, lo que estaba viviendo era tan real como bello. Mientras sostenía las manos del chico que mas amaba y lo miraba con amor y devoción a los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que no había escrito nada para la ocasión, pero en todo caso no lo necesitaba, quería hablar desde el corazón y decirle a Misaki todo lo que se había guardado en el pecho desde el primer momento de amor que habían compartido, desde que habían tenido su primer beso bajo la nieve en esa fría noche invernal. Sabía muy bien que era lo que quería decirle.

Akihiko (sonriendo): Misaki, cuando nos conocimos nunca creímos que nos llevaríamos bien, de hecho fue difícil estar juntos bajo el mismo techo, pero cuando nos empezamos a conocer de verdad pude darme cuenta de que eras con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días. Desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso cuando te vi llorar por mi yo sabía que eras el amor de mi vida y que no quería dejarte ir jamás, y en este día en que unimos nuestras vidas quiero asegurarme de cumplir esa promesa. Quiero que estemos juntos en buenas y malas, que compartamos todo y que nada mas nos separe otra vez. Hoy es además tu cumpleaños y quiero entregarte mi corazón como regalo, es tuyo ahora porque nadie más que tú me ha hecho tan feliz en toda mi vida. Te amo Misaki, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre

La iglesia estaba en silencio, pero entre los asistentes se podían oír unos sollozos ahogados, también Aikawa y Takahiro se encontraban notablemente conmovidos por las palabras del autor, pero Misaki mas que nadie no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan bellas palabras de su prometido, después de todo nunca había sido bueno con ellas, pero esto era muy diferente, quería demostrarle a Akihiko cuanto lo amaba, así que sin mas empezó a hablar, cruzando los dedos para poder decir las palabras correctas.

Misaki (sonrojado): Usa… quiero decir Akihiko… acepto tu regalo, yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos de nuevo, quiero que pasemos juntos lo que nos queda de vida y que nada mas nos obligue a estar lejos uno del otro. Estos meses que estuve solo fueron muy difíciles para mi, pero tus cartas me ayudaron a sentirte cerca aunque físicamente no lo estabas, aunque de todos modos extrañe tu calor y tus abrazos durante la noche, el cómo me despertabas por las mañanas y como te quedabas despierto mirándome hasta que me quedaba dormido. Esas cosas las llevo grabadas a fuego en el corazón y valen mucho para mí, espero que nuestros próximos años juntos sean tan buenos como los que ya hemos vivido hasta ahora. También te amo Akihiko, y te pido perdón por no decírtelo con tanta frecuencia, pero eso cambiara desde ahora

El cura, quien no había entendido mucho de lo dicho por ambos novios por solo hablar inglés, de todos modos pudo notar el amor en los ojos y en el tono de voz de ambos hombres, se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que ya no podían esperar porque él los declarara esposos.

Cura: _Usami Akihiko, do you accept Takahashi Misaki as your beloved husband, to love and respect him till the death torn both of you apart?_

Akihiko: _I do_

Cura: _Takahashi Misaki, do you accept Usami Akihiko as your beloved husband, to love and respect him till the death torn both of you apart?_

Misaki (un poco nervioso pero sonriendo): _I-I-I do…_

Cura: -sonríe tambien- _Then, by the power given to me by her majesty the Queen Elizabeth and God, I declare you spouses. Usami Akihiko, you can kiss the groom_

Misaki no sabía casi nada de inglés, solo había tratado de aprender lo suficiente como para poder entender lo dicho por el cura en el momento de la ceremonia, así que había podido entender lo último. Ya era hora del beso que los declaraba esposos oficialmente, de hecho no había podido ni terminar de procesarlo cuando sintió las frías manos de Akihiko tomar sus hirvientes mejillas y sellar sus labios con los de él. En solo un segundo logro reaccionar y responder el beso incluso a pesar del shock, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación, casi olvidando que no estaban solos. Finalmente, su ahora esposo lo soltó para verlo con aun mas amor del acostumbrado a los ojos, volviendo a la realidad cuando escucho que el cura estaba hablando de nuevo.

Cura: _Ladies and gentlemen, is for me a great pleasure to present you by the first time to Usami Akihiko and Usami Misaki_

Misaki se sintió sonrojar aun mas cuando escucho su nombre acompañado por el apellido de Akihiko, ya que si bien le gustaba el suyo, aun así era maravilloso para el poder tomar el del hombre que amaba, así que no se molesto, después de todo era una hermosa forma de hacer un poco mejor el ya maravilloso regalo en lo que sin duda fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Ambos esposos y los invitados se dirigieron al salón para la recepción. Misaki pudo darse cuenta mientras era felicitado por su hermano y cuñada que habían asistido además muchas personas que creyó que no vería en largo tiempo, y de hecho así había sido, pero no se esperaba hacerlo en un momento así. Vio como de pronto su profesor de literatura se acercaba a él con un aire serio, cojeando visiblemente gracias a la bala que Akihiko le había dicho que había impactado en su pierna pero que luego fue removida. Iba además acompañado por un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y con semblante mucho más alegre que el de su acompañante. Los dos lucían muy elegantes, y aunque el más bajo no lo demostrara, estaba feliz por ambos.

Hiroki: Eh, Akihiko, felicidades por tu boda, me alivie mucho cuando me entere que no habías muerto en realidad, pero te diré que eres un idiota por habernos asustado de ese modo, espero que no pase de nuevo

Akihiko: -sonríe- Muchas gracias HIroki, y descuida, lo que paso ya está olvidado, pretendo seguir vivo mucho tiempo, sobre todo ahora con Misaki como mi esposo -pone su mano en la cintura de el-

Misaki: -lo mira- Usagi-san…

Hiroki: Y en cuanto a ti Takahashi, mas te vale presentarte a mi clase el lunes, ahora que el bobo de tu esposo está bien no hay motivos para que no vayas, te tengo mucha tarea pendiente esperándote

Akihiko: Creía que ambos debían volver al campo de batalla mañana ¿o acaso les alargaron el permiso?

Nowaki: Vera, Usami-san, el problema en la pierna de Hiro-san le impidió poder sostener un arma pesada en la espalda por mucho tiempo y además no puede correr muy bien, así que decidieron que no era necesario que regresara, los demás y yo sin embargo tenemos que volver mañana en la tarde

Misaki: Como lo siento, espero que todos vuelvan a salvo

Nowaki: Eso haremos, ahora con Hiro-san esperándome en casa tengo motivos para no salir herido en guerra, tal como lo hizo usted Usami-san

Hiroki (sonrojado): Si, te aseguraste de hacer lo mismo que él en todo sentido…

Akihiko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Hiroki: -se sonroja aun mas- Bueno… pues que… Nowaki y yo…

Nowaki: Le pedí a Hiro-san que nos casemos una vez concluida definitivamente la guerra -lo abraza por la cintura-

Akihiko: ¿De verdad? Felicidades a los dos

Nowaki: Se lo agradecemos mucho Usami-san, esperamos verlo a usted y a Misaki-kun en la ceremonia -se va con Hiroki-

Misaki: Ese pobre tipo no sabe en qué se está metiendo… tener al demonio Kamijou por esposo no será fácil

Akihiko: -lo abraza y lo mira a los ojos- Misaki… ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la fiesta y vamos directo a la suite que reserve para nuestra noche de bodas? -acerca sus labios a su oído- Ahora que nos casamos quiero hacerlo oficial

Misaki: Usagi-san… o sea, Akihiko…

Akihiko: -se ríe un poco- Esta bien, puedes seguir llamándome así, se oye tan lindo cuando sale de tus labios, aunque algo me dice que se oirá mejor esta noche -lo besa en la frente-

Luego de un momento, cuando la pareja estaba por irse, vieron acercándose a un hombre ya conocido para Akihiko, quien iba en compañía de una mujer quien lucía un elegante vestido negro, un finísimo collar de perlas y llevaba su largo cabello castaño claro ligeramente rizado cayéndole sobre uno de sus hombros, y se podía ver que llevaba ya varios meses de embarazo. Misaki no lo reconoció, pero Akihiko fue a saludarlo de inmediato.

Takechi: Usami-san, me alegra haber podido llegar a su boda

Akihiko: Lo mismo digo Takechi, me ayudaste mucho cuando estaba herido de gravedad y luego de haber despertado del coma, sin ti cuidándome creo que no estaría aquí ahora

Takechi: Por favor, solo hice mi trabajo, no tiene que agradecérmelo. Por cierto, quiero que conozca a Hotaru, mi esposa, cuando le conté sobre usted y su historia insistió en que pidiera el permiso del sargento como los demás para poder venir a su boda

Hotaru: Es un placer conocerlo Usami-san, Takechi me hablo de su valentía en guerra y de cómo casi muere defendiendo a un amigo, me pareció admirable de su parte

Misaki: Dígame ¿Cómo piensan llamar al bebé?

Hotaru: Como es el primero y supimos que será un niño vamos a llamarlo Ichiro (1)

Akihiko: Ojala Takechi este en casa para cuando nazca

Takechi: Solo faltan dos meses, así que si es necesario pediré otro permiso para poder llegar a tiempo para el parto, no me lo perdería por nada

Mientras ambas parejas hablaban, alguien más se les acerco en compañía de un joven algo mayor que él, de su hermana menor y de sus padres. Ambos lucían smokings iguales y se acercaron a los novios tomados de la mano. Apenas Akihiko lo vio pudo darse cuenta de quién era, y se alegro mucho de que hubiera llegado también.

Kaoru: Usami-san, solo quería felicitarlo por su boda, mis mejores deseos para usted y Misaki

Akihiko: Kaoru, me alegra que estés aquí, quería presentarte a Misaki, mi nuevo esposo

Apenas los dos chicos se miraron se pudieron dar cuenta de lo parecidos que eran el uno con el otro, pero pasada la sorpresa ambos intercambiaron un apretón de manos muy cordial.

Misaki: Debes ser el chico que trajo a Usagi-san a casa, tuve oportunidad de oír de ti una vez que el regreso, de verdad ambos te lo agradecemos mucho, fuiste de gran ayuda en nuestro reencuentro

Chica: -llega de prisa- Kaoru, entraste tan rápido que nos dejaste a mamá, papá y a mi afuera

Kaoru: Perdóname Mitsuko, Tomo-san y yo queríamos conocer al nuevo esposo de Usami-san

Misaki: ¿Tomo-san?

El joven de cabello negro y ojos pardos, sin mencionar más mayor, alto y fornido que el delgado chico junto a él no había dicho nada, así que sin más decidió presentarse.

Joven: Mucho gusto, me llamo Hoshino Tomoya, soy el novio de Kaoru

Kaoru: -se sonroja- Nos conocimos durante el entrenamiento, al principio no nos agradábamos así que nunca se nos veía juntos, pero al pasar el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, y luego de eso fue que nos hicimos novios

Mitsuko: -se enternece- Yo fui la más feliz con la relación de Kaoru nii-chan con Tomo-san, me recordó a las novelas que Usami-sensei escribe… lo que me recuerda ¿volverá a escribir pronto, verdad? Ahora estando recién casado seguramente tendrá mucha inspiración

Kaoru: ¡Mitsuko!

Mitsuko: ¿Qué? Hace meses que no leo una de las novelas del sensei y estoy impaciente por ver que irá a ocurrir ahora

Akihiko: No estoy del todo seguro de cuando sacare otra de mis novelas, pero si gustas puedo darte un autógrafo -saca lápiz y papel-

Mitsuko: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Con todo gusto! Que sea a nombre de Suzuki Mitsuko y de Suzuki Takako y Toshiro, son los nombres de nuestros padres

Akihiko: -termina de escribir y le da el papel- Aquí tienes

Mitsuko (muy sonriente): Gracias Usami-sensei, lo atesorare por siempre -arruga el papel contra su pecho-

De pronto el DJ comenzó a tocar música, dando inicio a la fiesta. Todos los invitados pasaron a la pista de baile, y estaban tan ocupados siguiendo el ritmo de cada nueva melodía que no se fijaron en que los novios ya no estaban. Akihiko estaba impaciente por darle la mejor y mas romántica sorpresa a su lindo nuevo esposo, la cual seguramente sería muy grande, considerando lo especial y único del momento.

Akihiko había planeado todo muy bien, alquilo una elegante limusina que los llevaría hasta el hotel en un momento, el cual quedaba a poco menos de un kilometro de la iglesia, y apenas llegaron el recepcionista le entrego la llave a ambos, quien además los felicito, ya que sabía de antemano que Akihiko iba a celebrar allí su primera noche de casado.

Recepcionista: _Your room is ready Mr. Usami, I hope you enjoy our service, and congratulations for your wedding_

Akihiko: _I will, thank you very much_

Ambos recién casados se dirigieron al elevador, el cual no tardaría mas de dos minutos en llevarlos al piso más alto, en donde los esperaba su habitación, pero Akihiko simplemente no podía resistir mucho mas y abrazo a Misaki por detrás, acariciaba su vientre por debajo de su camisa y lo besaba en el cuello, ansioso por tenerlo en la misma cama, justo como había estado deseando todos esos meses.

Apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron Misaki siguió a Akihiko hasta la amplia entrada de la suite nupcial, la cual luego pudo ver que era hermosa, con una inmensa cama, quizá hasta más grande que la de la habitación de Akihiko, sobre la cual habían cojines suaves y mullidos, los cuales invitaban a dormir en ellos toda la noche, pero claramente Akihiko no estaba pensando en dormir en ese momento, y de hecho no pensaba hacerlo hasta el día siguiente.

Junto con la inmensa cama la habitación estaba decorada por muchas velas, las cuales eran toda la iluminación que tenía el lugar, y esta le daba un ambiente romántico y muy sensual a la habitación, pero había un detalle que le llamo la atención al chico, y era un viejo tocadiscos que estaba sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

Akihiko: Mi padre le pidió a Tanaka que lo sacara del ático y que lo reparara, es un antiguo tocadiscos que mis abuelos usaron en su noche de bodas, luego el lo uso en la suya con mi madre y ahora… quiero que toque música para nosotros Misaki ¿Qué te gustaría que pusiera?

Misaki: No lo sé, no conozco muchas canciones románticas

Akihiko: Esta bien, no importa -empieza a besarlo en la cara y el cuello-, en todo caso nadie hace mejor música que tú cuando estás conmigo en la cama -lo besa en los labios-

Lentamente y sin ningún reclamo por parte del chico, la ropa de ambos empezó a quedar esparcida por el suelo, para que finalmente la cómoda y suave cama los recibiera a ambos en nada más que ropa interior y camisa, las cuales en todo caso ya no tardarían en unirse a las demás prendas descartadas en el piso alfombrado al mismo tiempo en que la música había comenzado a sonar.

Akihiko no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de un momento así con su niño desde la noche anterior a su partida, después de eso todas las siguientes veces habían sido solo sueños, y de hecho todavía creía que en cualquier momento podría despertarse, pero estaba feliz de darse cuenta una vez mas de que todo era real, que Misaki estaba ahí con él, que ahora estaban casados y que se pertenecían el uno al otro para siempre, y eso nadie podría quitárselos nunca.

Empezaron los besos; Misaki se aseguro de profundizarlo lo más posible sujetando a su amado autor del cabello con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que este pasaba una mano por su cintura, para luego acariciar sus muslos y piernas con mucha delicadeza, tanta que hacía que el chico sintiera ligeras cosquillas, así que no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa durante el beso, cosa que prácticamente derritió al autor.

Akihiko: -empieza a besar su pecho- Misaki… eres tan lindo… te extrañe tanto… -lame uno de sus pezones y pellizca el otro-

Misaki: Aaah, aaahhh... Usagi-san… -le acaricia el cabello-

Ninguno de los dos había prestado mucha atención a la música que provenía del viejo aparato, incluso cuando Akihiko se había preocupado de colocarle un disco con una variedad de canciones ideales para el momento, pero cuando una canción cantada por una voz muy suave comenzó a oírse, Akihiko se fijo en ella.

_Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely_

Akihiko pensó que esa parte reflejaba el cómo se sentía cuando estaba en la guerra, rodeado casi por completo de extraños, salvo por sus compañeros, pero aun así no había muchos en quienes pudiera confiar.

_You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's clear  
You took away the fear  
You brought me back to life_

Tras oír la ultima línea de la canción, Akihiko pensó en que era gracias a Misaki que él estaba con vida, de no ser por él, seguramente no le hubiera importado mucho el haber sufrido de un simple síndrome que retardo la reanimación o el simplemente haber muerto. Misaki era la razón por la cual estaba vivo, por él vivía, por él respiraba, por él era feliz, Misaki era…

_You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You're my life _

Exactamente, Misaki era su vida… sin él a su lado, simplemente nada tenía sentido para él, nada valía la pena.

_Now I wake up everyday  
With this smile upon my face  
No more tears, no more pain  
'Cause you love me_

_You help me understand  
That love is the answer to all that I am  
And I'm a better man  
Since you taught me by sharing your life_

Akihiko: -lo besa en la frente- Misaki… voy a entrar…

Misaki (jadeando): ¿Q-Que? S-si aun n-no…

Akihiko: Calma, te prometo que se sentirá genial, confía en mi -le quita la ropa interior y entra con cuidado en el-

La cama se novia frenéticamente al ritmo de las embestidas de Akihiko, la canción, que aun sonaba con fuerza, casi tenía que competir con el sonido que hacían el colchón, los gritos y gemidos de la pareja. Misaki en un momento abrazo a Akihiko por el cuello, atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo y dejando salir todos sus gemidos de placer directo en su oído, los cuales solo hacían que el peliplata sintiera la urgencia de hacerlo con todavía mas rapidez, incluso si llegaba a romper la cama en el proceso. En tanto no rompiera a su esposo estaba todo bien.

_You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world_

Al oír que esa parte se repetía, Akihiko sintió la necesidad de hablarle a Misaki, de decirle algo, quería hacer esa vez mucho mas especial que cualquier otra al ser su primera vez como una pareja ya casada, y se le ocurrió lo que podía ser, así que sin detenerse se acerco al oído del chico, para hablarle con voz muy grave y sensual, la cual iba cargada de amor y deseo.

Akihiko: Misaki, para mi eres el sol, me haces brillar más que las estrellas que resplandecen de noche… eres la luna, que brilla en mi corazón… eres mi día, mi noche y mi mundo… eres mi vida…

Misaki: ¡AAAHHH! U-U-Usagi-san… ¿Por qué… di-dices… e-so? ¡Ngh!

Akihiko: Es la letra de la canción, pero también es lo que siento -lo embiste mas rápido y lo abraza-, eres todo para mi, y te amo más que a nada…

_You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world_

_You gave me strength  
When I wasn't strong  
You gave me hope when all hope is lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me_

Akihiko: Tu me diste fuerzas cuando no era fuerte… me diste esperanzas cuando todas estaban perdidas… me abriste los ojos y ya puedo ver… ver que el amor siempre estuvo esperando aquí por mi…

Misaki: Usagi-san… ngh… y-yo… nunca deje de esperarte… nunca te hubiera reemplazado con nadie… tú… tú también eres mi vida…

Akihiko: Misaki… te amo -lo besa-

_You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You're my life _

Los mismos versos se repitieron una y otra vez hasta que la canción terminó, pero estos seguían resonando en el corazón de ambos, ya que eran la más clara representación de lo que los dos sentían el uno por el otro, algo que no haría más que crecer conforme pasara el tiempo y fueran celebrando un año más de matrimonio el día en que Misaki al mismo tiempo cumplía un año más de vida.

Continuaron así toda la noche, ahora Akihiko había volteado a Misaki, para volverlo a penetrar mientras lo abrazaba con mucha firmeza, sujetando su cintura con un brazo y tomando una de sus manos con el que aun tenia libre, sintiendo como los dedos del chico apretaban con fuerza la sabana solo del placer que le provocaba tenerlo dentro de él, pero viendo además el cómo dos perfectas argollas de oro idénticas brillaban en el dedo anular de ambos gracias a las flamas provenientes de las velas esparcidas por el cuarto. A Misaki le había encantando su anillo de compromiso, Akihiko pudo ver como se le habían iluminado los ojos al recibirlo, y solo lo vio más contento cuando lo reemplazo con el de bodas, sin duda el segundo regalo más perfecto que había recibido ese día.

Ya habiendo acabado y completamente exhaustos, Akihiko quedo recostado sobre Misaki, acariciando su cabello con ternura. Lo volvió a voltear y miro con emoción esos ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban por el relejo de las velas, pero además de felicidad, deseo y sobre todo de amor. Ver algo tan bello lo hizo sentirse deseoso una vez más.

Akihiko: -se acerca su oído- ¿Listo para otra ronda? -se pone entre sus piernas-

Misaki (luego de recuperar el aliento): Pervertido, acabamos de hacerlo

Akihiko: Misaki… te tendré gimiendo hasta pasado el mediodía, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y así podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido -lo vuelve a besar-. Por favor di que si

Misaki no podía resistir esos grandes ojos violetas llenos de deseo y pasión, los cuales había extrañado tanto durante esos meses y a los cuales aun no podía creer que estaba volviendo a mirar. Simplemente el también estaba con deseos de volver a hacer el amor, el también quería sentir a su nuevo esposo así de cerca. Con esto, abrazo con fuerza al escritor, como diciéndole que continuara… y así lo hicieron, sin recordar otro momento en el cual sintieran mas felicidad que en brazos del otro, probablemente porque no lo había.

* * *

Ya pasada la noche de bodas y una muy romántica luna de miel viajando por Inglaterra, España, Francia y demás países de Europa, Misaki ya estaba listo para retomar su rutina de siempre en la universidad. Había mucho en lo cual debía ponerse al día así que tenía que irse pronto a clases, por eso se levanto muy temprano, preparo el desayuno y dejo todo limpio para poder llegar más temprano y así hacer lo que debía para ponerse al día lo antes posible.

Misaki (ya en la puerta): -se coloca sus zapatos y se voltea- ¡Usagi-san, ya me voy, te veo en la tarde! -está por irse, pero Akihiko lo detiene abrazándolo-

Akihiko: Misaki… -lo besa en el cuello-

Misaki: Usagi-san… ahora no, tengo que irme si quiero llegar temprano

Akihiko: Te recuerdo que ahora eres mi esposo, que no te de vergüenza

Misaki: Esta bien, pero dejémoslo para la noche… además, debes empezar con tu nueva novela

Akihiko: -suspira y vuelve al sillón- Si, tienes razón, debería ponerme a pensar en una idea

Misaki: Aikawa me dijo que el plazo no es sino hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que tienes bastante tiempo. Suerte con el libro Usagi-san -sale por la puerta y la cierra tras el-

Akihiko vio al muchacho irse, pensando en cuan feliz y cuan afortunado se sentía al tenerlo con él, de haberse casado ocn el por fin y ya no tener que preocuparse jamás de que estuvieran separados. Ya nada los preocupaba y Akihiko pensaba que si bien escribir una nueva novela era algo difícil, por primera vez se sentía feliz de que sus deberes ya no incluyeran armas, violencia, explosiones ni gente muerta o herida. Esperaba claro que sus compañeros estuvieran bien y que todos volvieran a salvo a casa, aunque sabía que era poco probable que les pasara lo mismo que a él, así que no había problema.

Viendo el documento en blanco en su computadora pensaba en algo que escribir, una buena historia, algo que de verdad le llegara a la gente, pero todo lo que podía hacer era recordar la guerra y los difíciles momentos vividos gracias a ella, tanto por él como por Misaki. Cerró sus ojos un momento y pensó en una trama y en cómo empezar… de pronto, la idea perfecta ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó con el primer párrafo, el cual pudo ver que daría pie a una gran historia…

_Estaba atardeciendo. Misaki se encontraba caminando a casa con la bolsa de las compras para la cena luego de haber terminado sus clases del día en la Universidad…_

FIN

* * *

**(1) Ichiro significa "primer hijo" en japones, por eso lo elegi :P**


	16. Notas finales

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios desde el primer capítulo hasta el final que publique ayer, gracias además a quienes dieron follow y pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos, en verdad me alentaron a seguir y me ayudaron en mi decisión de alargar la extensión, ya que originalmente estaba planeado para ser un fanfic de diez capítulos, que luego terminaron siendo quince, en verdad fue muy grato escribir esta historia y luego poder ver los comentarios, me alegro mucho saber que disfrutaron leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Hubo gente sin embargo que critico mucho esta historia, en especial la primera escena lemon que apareció en el principio, no fue gente de esta página, sino en otro lugar de internet, tampoco diré nombres porque no sería correcto, después de todo ellos saben quiénes son y yo también, con eso basta, pero admito que fue un error mío darle a probar de mi historia a quienes no iban a apreciarla como yo hubiera querido, por el momento solo estoy contenta de haberle llevado un gran momento a otras fugoshis como yo, aunque sé que lidiar con las partes mas dramáticas e incluso trágicas no debió haber sido del todo fácil o agradable, en especial para quienes adoran a esta pareja, pero me alegra mucho saber que al final pude alegrarlas con el alegre desenlace, y es por eso que una vez que termine con el proyecto que planeo empezar ahora ya con esta historia finalizada, me gustaría empezar un compilado de drabbles de la pareja romántica, los cuales usaran una palabra como tema, y a partir de esa palabra planeo hacer una historia corta, llena de humor, romance y mucho lemon, pero planeo hacerlo interactivo, así que si tienen ideas o solo palabras que pueda emplear para hacer cada historia, por favor mándenlas por mensaje privado, de verdad me gustaría saber las opiniones e ideas de quienes me impulsaron a seguir este fic.**

**Para finalizar tengo un segundo anuncio, y es que debido al gran éxito que resulto ser este fic es que he decidido dejarlo a disposición de quien quiera usarlo para hacer un fancomic, lo haría yo misma pero los personajes me quedarían muy mal dibujados, también lo dejo para quien quiera traducirlo a otro idioma y llevarlo a otra sección del fandom, para que fugoshis de otras lenguas también puedan leer esta historia que tanto goce haciendo, nada más les pido a quienes planeen hacer alguna de esas dos cosas lo siguiente:**

**Que me den el crédito por ser quien creó esta historia**

**Que me digan en donde se publicara el fancomic o el fic ya traducido en otro idioma y me manden el link directo por mensaje privado**

**Son mis únicas peticiones, por el momento un sincero agradecimiento a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde el comienzo. Nos veremos en un futuro fic, bye ;)**


End file.
